Autour d'un verre
by irrealite
Summary: BOIRE, PARLER, VIVRE ET AIMER . Emma est déprimée, abandonnée par sa copine, elle rentre dans un bar et boit. La barman, Regina, la sert jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Puis finalement, tout aussi mal lunée que la blonde, elle entame la discussion. Le lendemain Emma revient, avec une étrange proposition pour Regina, qui va tout chambouler. Rated T souvent, un peu de M
1. 1 : Ma barman Ma cliente

1 : Ma barman. Ma cliente.

Emma grogna et se décida pour ce bar, de toute manière celui là ou un autre, tant qu'elle pouvait boire ça lui allait. Elle traversa l'espace jusqu'au comptoir vide et s'assit sur un tabouret. Les tables du lieu étaient prises, mais étrangement personne n'était au comptoir.

-Une vodka coca s'il vous plaît. Réclama-t-elle, en plantant son coude sur le bar, sa tête dans sa main, avachie.

-Tout de suite. Accepta la barman dos à elle, préparant des boissons.

Elle termina celle qu'elle faisait, posa sur un plateau qu'une serveuse prit, et se mit à faire le verre de sa nouvelle arrivante. Elle en connaissait assez pour savoir qu'une personne qui s'asseyait au comptoir seule et commandait une vodka coca à à peine vingt et une heure était forcément une personne déprimée et ce soir elle n'avait pas le moral elle même pour supporter ce genre de client. Elle avait assez envie de grogner et de s'agacer pour que quelqu'un en rajoute. Elle se tourna pour lui donner son verre, et là elle fut subjuguée par la beauté de cette femme blonde à son bar.

-Voilà. Souffla-t-elle toujours choquée en glissant le verre sur le bois.

-Merci. Marmonna la jeune femme en le prenant de sa main libre, sans la regarder.

Elle resta derrière le bar à faire les boissons de tout les clients, toute la soirée, servant des vodka coca à la jeune blonde devant elle. Cette dernière n'avait pas dénié la regarder une seule fois et avait toujours l'air aussi abattue. Étrangement la brune pu constater que l'alcool n'avait aucun effet physique pour la blonde, elle se tenait de la même manière, passait ses commandes sans jamais bredouiller, et ne tremblait pas. Bien étrange pour une femme qui s'enfilait des verres à toutes allure.  
Alors que le bar se vidait, qu'il ne restait plus qu'un client à une table dans un angle et Emma, la brune laissa sa serveuse partir. Elle se mit à ranger les verres et bouteilles, pendant que la blonde arrivait à la fin de son verre au bar.

-Est ce que vous allez bien? Demanda Regina, alors qu'elle essuyait un verre devant elle.

-Non. Répondit sincèrement Emma, en relevant la tête. À vous, rien ne me coute de dire la vérité. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je suis d'une bonne écoute, et je passe réellement une journée pourrie, alors si vous voulez me raconter n'hésitez pas. Proposa la brune.

Emma finit sa gorgée, poussa légèrement son verre qu'elle fixa en passant un doigt sur le rebord à répétition. Regina continuait de ranger, mais n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme, elle la trouvait merveilleuse, plus belle que toute les femmes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie

-Je suis un cliché ambulant. Finit par plaisanter amèrement Emma. Ma copine m'a larguée après six mois ensemble pour une autre, une femme magnifique en plus, et du coup je fais disparaitre la peine dans les verres.

-Plus magnifique que vous? J'en doute. Murmura Regina, avant d'enchainer. Comment se fait-il que après tant de verres vous ne soyez pas ivre?

-Je me posais la même question, je sais que j'encaisse bien l'alcool, mais à ce point ça me surprend aussi. Répondit Emma. Je peux vous demander quelque chose?

-Allez y. Accepta la brune.

-Vous aimez les femmes? Interrogea la blonde.

-Effectivement, ça se voit tant que ça? Plaisanta Regina.

-J'ai toujours su voir ça. Depuis que je suis consciente de préférer les femmes, je sais le voir chez les autres aussi. S'amusa gentiment Emma en continuant de faire passer son doigt sur le rebord du verre. Ce que je voulais vous demander du coup, c'est comment me trouvez vous?

-Je...Regina hésita un instant, arrêtant son rangement. Magnifique. Sans aucun doute, vous êtes magnifique, je me le répète depuis que vous avez mis les pieds ici. Avoua-t-elle.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, s'admirant un instant, comme si elles réalisaient enfin qu'elles étaient réelles, qu'elles étaient seules face à face. Elles furent coupées par le dernier client qui vint régler sa note avant de partir. Regina n'osa pas relever la tête et lava alors d'autres verres.

-Vous avez quelqu'un? Lança finalement Emma.

-Non. Non. Non. Soupira la brune.

-Oula, larguée vous aussi? Tenta de plaisanter la blonde en voyant son air défaitiste, agacé et peiné.

-Non. Je ne suis pas douée pour aimer. Je sortais avec une femme mais nous avions une relation purement sexuelle, elle comme moi étions libres d'aller voir ailleurs. Révéla la brune. Sauf que ce matin, elle m'a dit vouloir plus, elle m'a dit m'aimer, ou quelque chose comme ça. Marmonna-t-elle irritée. Donc, je l'ai larguée avant qu'elle ne tombe trop amoureuse de moi, alors que moi je ne l'aimerais jamais.

-Vous ne savez pas aimer ou vous ne voulez pas aimer? Demanda Emma.

-J'ai peur d'aimer. Avoua Regina. Vous avez intérêt à le dire à personne.

-Pourquoi irais je parler de votre vie privée à quelqu'un? Remarqua la blonde.

-Je préfère prévenir. Rétorqua la brune en se tournant pour mettre les verres sur les étagères, dos à Emma. Vous allez faire quoi en sortant d'ici?

-Aller dormir, puis j'irais travailler demain, et reviendrais demain soir. Vous serez là? Sourit doucement la blonde.

-C'est mon bar, je suis toujours là. Répondit Regina, avec un doux sourire.

-Bon à savoir. Sourit Emma en se levant et laissant un billet sur le comptoir. J'y vais. À demain soir, alors... Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens attendant que la brune la finisse.

-Regina. Je m'appelle Regina. Finit la brune avec un sourire. Je serais ravie de vous voir, je vous garde le tabouret. Sourit-elle. À demain...

-Emma. Finit à son tour la blonde. Bonne nuit. Ajouta-t-elle en passant la porte.

Regina la laissa partir et resta immobile quelques secondes, à fixer la porte. Cette femme l'intéressait, au dela de sa beauté, elle la trouvait charmante, gentille et douce. Elle avait une certaine façon de lire en elle qui l'intéressait, les gens la voyaient toujours comme une femme froide et indéchiffrable, alors qu'elle en deux minutes elle avait compris deux choses importantes, d'abord elle aimait les femmes, ensuite elle avait peur d'aimer. Elle n'était pas sûre de revoir Emma un jour, mais si elle en avait la chance elle ferait en sorte de la garder dans sa vie. Elle termina, finalement, son rangement, et monta ensuite à son appartement pour se coucher.  
Le lendemain soir, Regina travaillait depuis déjà plusieurs heures, attendant la blonde, elle se rendait compte que son attitude était ridicule, elle n'avait jamais été attaché autant à la présence de quelqu'un et encore moins à une personne rencontrée la veille. Elle était sérieusement en train de penser à la possibilité de prendre des vacances, elle déraillait, mais alors qu'elle faisait ce constat, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et Emma apparaitre un discret sourire aux lèvres. Il était presque vingt deux heure, elle n'y croyait plus, la blonde était là devant elle, assise sur un tabouret.

-Salut. Sourit Regina. Je ne pensais plus que tu viendrais. Souffla-t-elle naturellement, sans faire attention à l'utilisation du tutoiement.

-Désolé, mon ex est passée prendre ses affaires et les mots ont alors fusés. Bref, je peux avoir une bière? Sourit doucement la blonde, la suivant dans l'abandon du vouvoiement.

-Tout de suite. Sourit la brune en attrapant une pour lui donner, avant de se mettre à faire des cocktails. Alors avec cette ex un peu stupide c'est terminé-terminé? Demanda-t-elle en s'activant.

-Oh oui! Je veux plus la voir, je suis pas du genre à garder contact. Mais pourquoi un peu stupide? Enchaina Emma.

-Elle t'a laissée pour une soi disant plus belle femme, ce qui me parait impossible. Remarqua Regina. Table trois. Lança-t-elle à la serveuse.

-Dis moi, reprit rapidement Emma avec un sourire provocateur, tu as balancé ton plan cul-

-J'aime pas cette expression. Grogna Regina dos à elle, préparant un verre.

-Et t'appelle ça comment toi? S'amusa la blonde.

-Et bien, je ne donne pas de nom. Rétorqua la brune en se tournant face à elle de nouveau.

-Super pratique pour en parler. Se moqua Emma. Donc je disais, tu as balancé la jeune fille avec laquelle tu prenais du bon temps -se moqua-t-elle avec une voix snob- et je me demande par curiosité si tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ou si tu avais déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et bien, déjà ne penses pas que je couche n'importe où, certes mes relations sexuelles sont sans sentiments, mais je n'ai pas plusieurs personnes en même temps, je n'aime pas ça. Ensuite, je l'ai larguée hier, alors j'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de trouver une autre personne. Déclara Regina sérieusement.

-J'ai pas dis que tu couchais avec n'importe qui. Rétorqua Emma, pour se défendre tout autant que la rassurer pour ne pas lui laisser penser qu'elle la voyait d'un mauvais oeil.

-Je préférais m'en assurer. Sourit doucement la brune. Elle plaça les boissons sur le plateau. Ella, tu peux le prendre. Déclara-t-elle avant de s'accroupir pour chercher quelque chose dans le placard.

Un silence resta entre elles de longues minutes, Regina préparant boissons sur boissons, tenant un rythme soutenu, c'était vendredi soir, l'un des plus gros soir, les clients entraient et sortaient en permanence, les commandes au bar et à table s'enchainaient, et la brune ne s'arrêtait pas. Emma la détaillait, buvant sa bière, elle se sentait étrangement attirée par cette femme, elle apaisait la douleur de l'abandon causée par son ex et son angoisse de la solitude. Le temps passa, mais le nombre de client ne faiblissait pas, en plus de Regina il y avait deux serveuses et un serveur, et ils ne s'arrêtaient pas non plus.

-Tu veux autre chose? Demanda Regina en voyant la bière vide de la blonde.

-Un verre de ce que tu veux mais avec peu d'alcool, pitié, hier l'alcool n'a fait aucun effet mais ce matin c'était violent. S'amusa Emma.

-Je te fais un cocktail léger alors. Sourit la brune. Avec tout ce que tu t'es enfilé hier soir ça me parait normal. Se moqua-t-elle.

-J'en avais besoin. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Non, tu as besoin de te changer les idées, pas de te bourrer la gueule, comme on dit. Argua Regina.

Elle lui prépara un joli cocktail et le lui donna, avant de se remettre à préparer des boissons. Une heure passa et minuit approchant le bar se vida doucement. Le rythme ralentissant, Regina se servit un verre de jus de fruit, et le posa face à Emma, le buvant à petit coup.

-J'en peux plus. Soupira-t-elle en prenant appui sur le rebord.

-Ça fait deux heure que je suis là, et tu ne t'es pas arrêtée une seule fois. Remarqua Emma avec un léger sourire.

-C'est mon travail de tous vous servir. Sourit doucement Regina en attrapant un verre pour se mettre à faire la vaisselle.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, et Emma osa enfin parler de cette idée qui germait dans sa tête depuis une heure.

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Commença-t-elle. Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle personne pour prendre du bon temps, et moi je veux me changer les idées, le feeling passe bien, tu m'as dis que tu me trouvais physiquement pas mal, et t'es carrément canon, alors on pourrait s'entraider. Finit-elle.

Regina faillit en perdre son verre. Si cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit la veille, elle se l'était ensuite refusé ne voulant pas perturber Emma qui avait l'air fragilisée par sa rupture. Mais la proposition était vraiment tentante.

-T'es en train de me proposer une relation amicale et sexuelle? Demanda Regina pour s'assurer de la situation.

-C'est exactement ça. Sourit Emma. Tentée? Proposa-t-elle.

-Je crois que oui. J'ai du penser à cette possibilité dès hier soir, mais après tu m'as parlé de ton ex et je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Expliqua la brune, en reprenant sa vaisselle.

-C'est trop aimable. Ria Emma. Non en vrai merci, c'est gentil, mais quand un truc va pas, je préfère me morfondre quelques heures avant de me remettre en scelle pour de nouvelles aventures. Sourit-elle, amusée.

-Je suis la nouvelle aventure? S'amusa, à son tour, Regina.

-Effectivement, et j'espère que tu es fière de ce titre. C'est toi qui es venue me parler, t'as pris le risque d'être mon aventure. Souffla la blonde avec un sourire.

Regina charmée, s'approcha, jusqu'à se pencher sur le comptoir pour venir apposer ses lèvres aux siennes. Elles s'embrassèrent quelques secondes, avant que Regina ne se remettent à préparer quelques verres, pour finalement se remettre droite devant Emma et la fixer, en mordillant sa lèvre.

-Tu finis à quelle heure? Murmura Emma.

-Maintenant si je veux. Sourit la brune. Je t'emmène chez moi? Demanda-t-elle.

-D'habite près d'ici? Interrogea la blonde faisant sourire la jeune femme.

-Ella! Sabine! Vous gérez sans moi pour la fermeture! J'y vais! Lança-t-elle. Puis elle tourna autour du comptoir, Emma la suivit et elles se retrouvèrent au bout de celui ci. J'habite au dessus. Sourit Regina en prenant sa main pour la tirer vers l'étage. Elles montèrent l'escalier, et devant la porte, la brune la regarda. Sois honorée, je n'emmène que très peu de personne chez moi.

-Je suis honorée. Sourit Emma en la suivant à l'intérieur. Tu n'emmènes jamais tes conquêtes? Interrogea-t-elle tout de même surprise.

-Jamais. On va chez elles souvent. Remarqua Regina en fermant la porte.

-Tu es vraiment horrible. S'amusa la blonde en reculant pour l'éviter. Horrible. Tu brises le coeur de ses jeunes femmes folles de toi. Remarqua-t-elle sans perdre son sourire provocateur.

-Je ne leurs ai pas demandé de devenir folle de moi, comme tu dis. Remarqua Regina en s'approchant. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est venue me chercher, et qui m'a fait cette proposition, serais tu en train de revenir dessus? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles avaient reculé jusqu'au comptoir.

-Pas du tout. Pour rien au monde. Tu t'es vue dans ton jean extra moulant, et ton haut ultra décolleté? Provoqua Emma en s'arrêtant, laissant la brune se coller à elle. Tu es hyper sexy, tu le sais n'est ce pas? Murmura-t-elle.

-On me l'a déjà dis, et j'avoue en jouer souvent. Admit la brune en posant une main sur la hanche d'Emma. Tu sais, tu l'es aussi. Bien plus que tu n'as l'air de le penser. Ajouta-t-elle dans son oreille avant de venir embrasser lentement son cou.

Emma glissa sa main dans la nuque de la brune en balançant sa tête en arrière, pour laisser son cou à la jeune femme. Les deux bras de Regina serrèrent sa taille, et enlacées elles se laissèrent aller dans des caresses. La blonde finit par attraper le menton de Regina et la força à l'embrasser sur les lèvres cette fois. Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement, et la brune attrapa la jeune femme pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir en lui enlevant son haut. Emma ne perdit pas de temps pour lui enlever le sien, alors que les mains de la brune caressaient son corps et que ses lèvres avaient à nouveau dévié sur sa mâchoire et puis sa nuque. Regina trouva finalement le bouton du jean qu'elle défit pour le tirer des cuisses de la blonde et tout en embrassant son buste elle lui retira son pantalon. Emma perdait la régularité de son souffle, et avait les mains dans les cheveux bruns se laissant aller à ses attentions si rares qu'elle recevait en cet instant.

-Regina. Souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi? Répondit la brune provocante en revenant l'embrasser alors que ses doigts jouaient avec sa culotte. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux?

-C'est exactement ce que je veux. Marmonna Emma avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche à nouveau.

Regina lui enleva rapidement son slip, la laissant nue sur son comptoir. Puis après un énième baiser elle descendit sa bouche le long de son corps, l'embrassant un peu partout, s'attardant sur sa poitrine alors qu'un de ses doigts titillait l'intimité d'Emma qui l'avait laissée s'installer entre ses jambes. Lentement elle se baissa, embrassant son ventre, rendant la blonde toujours plus sensible, et finalement elle arriva a son entrejambe qu'elle embrassa, avant de jouer avec elle pendant plusieurs minutes au point de la rendre totalement dingue, de la laisser frémissante, gémissante et à bout de nerf sur le comptoir. Puis Emma laissa passer un cri libérateur, avant de s'effondrer totalement sur le comptoir, sa tête tombant dans le vide derrière ce dernier.

-Tout va bien? Demanda Regina.

-Deux minutes. Réclama la blonde. J'avais jamais...vécu un truc...comme ça. Marmonna-t-elle. T'es très douée.

-Ton orgasme me l'a fait comprendre. S'amusa la brune en caressant doucement les cuisses et le ventre de la jeune femme. Puis elle embrassa ce dernier et retira son pantalon. Jamais eu d'amante douée?

-J'étais toujours la plus douée des deux. Rétorqua Emma en se redressant. Elle regarda le corps couvert de dentelle de la brune. Tu veux que je te montre? Provoqua-t-elle.

-Oh oui. Acquiesça Regina en retirant son soutien gorge. Mais peut-être pourrions nous sortir de la cuisine. Remarqua-t-elle en reculant.

Elle voulu se diriger vers la chambre, mais avant ça, Emma arriva à temps pour l'attraper et la pousser sur la table à manger. Elle l'allongea dessus en l'embrassant, grimpant à califourchon sur elle.

-Ma table...Marmonna Regina, tentant de lui reprocher ce choix, alors que son corps cambré laissait comprendre le contraire.

-Arrête de résister. Murmura Emma en passant sa main dans sa culotte. Laisse toi aller. Ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'intimité de la brune la faisant gémir sans qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien.

-Emma... Geignit la brune alors que les doigts de la blonde bougeaient enfin en elle.

-Laisses toi aller. Répéta Emma dans son oreille.

Et pour une fois, une unique fois depuis des années, elle se laissa aller totalement dans les bras d'Emma. Elle arrêta de garder le contrôle, de ne pas avoir l'air de prendre son pied, elle ne cacha pas ses émotions, et gémit en se cambrant jusqu'à lâcher un cri haut laissant comprendre à quel point son orgasme était puissant. Vidée de toute énergie elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, sans vie sur la table, alors qu'Emma embrassait son corps seulement couvert de sa culotte. Elle analysa rapidement les dernières minutes, et remarqua alors qu'elle et Emma ça pouvait être explosif et probablement les meilleures relations sexuelles qu'elles n'auraient jamais toutes les deux.

-Tu vis encore? La charria Emma après avoir embrasser l'entièreté de son corps.

-Oui. J'ai jamais eu un orgasme aussi puissant. Remarqua Regina.

-Alors je pense que ça peut donner quelque chose de pas mal nous deux dans un lit. S'amusa Emma en l'aidant à se redresser pour s'asseoir sur la table. Te rends tu compte à quel point notre relation, point de vue amicale et sexuelle, va être explosive?

-C'est exactement ce que je me disais. Souffla la brune. Mais maintenant j'aimerais bien retrouver quelque chose de plus agréable pour mon dos. Réclama-t-elle en se levant.

Elle entraina Emma dans sa chambre, pour passer le reste de la nuit sous la couette ensemble.  
Au matin quand elle se réveilla, Regina se retrouva seule. Elle se souvenait s'être laissée prendre par le sommeil avec Emma à côté. Elle se leva et sur son comptoir, là où Emma était assise nue la veille, elle trouva un bout de papier : "_Je ne sens plus mon corps, je vais devoir prendre ma journée, merci...E". _Elle sourit, et retourna la carte._ Emma Swan, garante de caution_. Son numéro professionnel, et en dessous au crayon, son numéro personnel. Toute la journée, Regina pensa à ce numéro, sans savoir si elle devait l'appeler, lui envoyer un message ou attendre sa prochaine venue. Elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente, incapable de bouger devant sa première amourette.  
Emma ne passa pas le soir même, ni celui d'après, et Regina n'osa jamais l'appeler. Une semaine passa, la brune repoussait toujours le moment d'envoyer un message, pourtant, par peur de perdre un jour la carte de visite, elle avait enregistrer dans ses contacts, le numéro professionnel et personnel d'Emma. Carte de visite qui était précieusement garder dans sa table de nuit. Elle ne savait comment se conduire, d'habitude ses relations étaient purement sexuelles, et elle n'avait aucune honte à appeler à n'importe qu'elle heure pour coucher avec la fille en question, mais avec Emma il y avait autre chose. Avec Emma c'était aussi amical, et étrangement elle aimait ça tout autant qu'elle détestait, mais elle restait persuadée que la connexion vécue pendant l'acte qui les avait menées à ces orgasmes démentiels venaient des confessions, paroles et sourires échangés avant.  
Cette semaine d'attente fut interminable, mais elle était responsable elle le savait, elle n'avait qu'a appeler si elle voulait la voir. Alors au huitième jour de silence, quand un peu avant minuit, elle vit la blonde entrer, habillée d'une robe rouge et de talons, ses cheveux au vent, elle sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Elle était indéniablement la plus belle femme du monde, mais cette apparence sexy au possible, doublée par cet air agacé et menaçant, Regina se sentit très faible, une première devant une femme.

-Je ne vois que trois solutions. Déclara Emma en s'appuyant sèchement sur le comptoir, l'air clairement en colère. Ou tu m'as menti, et j'ai été une vraie merde au lit, et tu ne veux plus me revoir. Ou tu voulais me baiser une unique fois et a fait semblant en étant amicale avant. Ou tu n'as pas trouvé ma carte. Mais ça j'y crois pas.

Elle avait parlé assez fort, énervée, et quelques clients les regardaient, alors que Regina avait cessé tout mouvement.

-Aucun. Réussit-elle seulement à dire.

-Alors c'est quoi? Demanda Emma, toujours debout en croisant les bras.

La brune réalisa qu'on les regardait et posa son verre. Elle se tourna vers Ella à côté d'elle, et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. La jeune femme acquiesça et Regina la laissa allant vers l'escalier. La blonde, comprit, et suivit. En bas de l'escalier la porte fermée derrière elles, Emma attrapa le bras de Regina.

-C'est quoi? Répéta-t-elle.

-Je ne savais pas si je devais ou non t'appeler. J'ai adoré notre nuit, je t'apprécie, tu es mon amie, mais je ne savais pas si je devais t'appeler alors j'ai attendu en pensant que tu passerais. Je ne pensais pas que tu mettrais tant de temps et que ça te mettrais en rogne. Admit rapidement Regina.

-Alors notre nuit t'a plu? Demanda Emma, perplexe. La brune acquiesça. Et tu veux t'arrêter à une seule? Continua-t-elle.

-Non. Répondit Regina. Je veux plus. Ajouta-t-elle en poussant la blonde contre le mur, l'emprisonnant entre ce dernier et son corps. Elle fit s'effleurer leurs lèvres, tout en caressant ses courbes. T'es ultra sexy dans cette robe.

-Je devais aguicher un mec pour le travail. Déclara Emma, en gardant leurs regards ancrés.

-Ça a marché j'imagine. Comment te résister habillée ainsi? Souffla la brune en venant mordiller son cou.

-T'es la seule à qui je fais cet effet. Marmonna Emma. En tout cas la seule à qui j'en fais autant. Geignit-elle en se tortillant.

-C'est rien de le dire. Murmura Regina, alors que sa main se faufilait sous la robe d'Emma.

Et il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'un orgasme ne prenne Emma. La brune la retint dans ses bras, en embrassant son épaule et son cou.

-Je dois retourner travailler. Une petite heure encore je pense. Tu restes? Souffla Regina quand la blonde se tenait un peu plus.

-Tu veux? Rétorqua la blonde provocante.

-Oui. Je t'emmènerais chez moi après. Et je t'offre une bière pour me faire pardonner. Proposa la brune.

Emma accepta et resta au comptoir. Elles discutèrent alors du travail d'Emma, de comment elle en était arrivé là, de sa famille, puis de Regina et son bar, elles se confiaient, apprenaient à se connaitre comme des amies.  
Deux mois durant, elles se virent tout les deux ou trois jours, couchant ensemble à chaque fois, mais que se soit avant ou après elles discutaient. Souvent Emma venait au bar vers dix ou onze heure du soir, elle s'installait sur son tabouret et restait avec Regina à parler et rire de tout et de rien, parlant de leurs vies, de leurs passées, de leurs quotidiens. Et puis les clients les regardaient, certains -des habitués- allaient jusqu'à féliciter la brune pour son bonheur et sa petite amie, mais à chaque fois elles remettaient les choses au clair disant qu'elles n'étaient qu'amies. Certaines fois, Emma venait quand la brune lui disait qu'elle fermait, et alors là elles montaient avec la plus grande des difficultés jusqu'à son appartement, il était arrivé qu'elles se laissent aller dans le bar ou dans les escaliers, trop impatientes de retrouver le corps de l'autre, elles avaient la capacité de se rendre dingues, de se donner des orgasmes si puissants qu'elles avaient du mal à s'en remettre à chaque fois mais qu'elles désiraient toujours en avoir plus. Ces fois là, une fois arrivées dans la chambre, leurs désirs consommés sous la couette, elles restaient éveillées encore un moment et discutaient, de tout de rien, riaient, Regina chatouilleuse se faisait souvent attaquer par Emma, elles ne se prenaient pas la tête et quand la fatigue s'emparaient d'elles la blonde partait.  
Ce soir là, Regina travaillait, attendant la venue de la blonde. Elle se rendait compte ces derniers jours que la mesure de son temps était la présence ou l'absence d'Emma, les jours où elle la verrait ou ceux où elle ne la verrait pas, elle l'attendait toujours, avait continuellement envie d'elle, mais pas seulement envie de son corps, mais aussi de son esprit, de sa douceur, de ses blagues, d'elle en fait. Ces trois jours avant qu'elle avait réaliser cela, parce qu'après un tendre baiser, la blonde s'était levée et habillée pour quitter l'appartement, et Regina n'avait pas trouver le sommeil. Elle s'était rendue compte à ce moment là que ses sentiments étaient hors de son contrôle, elle tombait amoureuse d'Emma et elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. L'idée d'arrêter de voir la blonde l'avait effleurée, mais elle l'avait étouffée ensuite, cette idée l'avait blessée, alors elle l'avait vite effacée. Elle avait besoin d'Emma, c'était ainsi, et personne ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle la voulait, elle, juste elle. Après trente cinq ans de vie, à refuser en bloc l'amour, au vu du désastre que ça avait été pour ces parents, elle tombait amoureuse, et de son plan cul comme disait celle ci. Emma riait toujours quand elle s'appelait elle même le plan cul de Regina, et celle ci souriait en la voyant, parce que la blonde avait l'air fière quand elle se définissait ainsi.

-À qui tu penses? La coupa Emma en faisant des gestes devant ses yeux pour la faire atterrir.

-Putain! Tu m'as fais peur! Rouspeta Regina en lui donnant un coup sur le bras.

-Désolé. Ria la blonde. Mais tu pensais à qui? Insista-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son tabouret.

-Personne. Nia la brune, prise sur le fait.

Elle savait parfaitement mentir, avant. Avant Emma. Celle ci savait toujours quand elle mentait, résultat elle ne savait plus lui mentir.

-Allez dis moi. Supplia Emma. Et tu peux me servir...un mojito tiens. Réclama-t-elle. Regina acquiesça et lui prépara en silence. Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire? T'as rencontré quelqu'un?

La brune se tourna vers Emma avec le verre en main, surprise. La voix de la blonde était empreinte d'une touche de douleur. Comme si l'idée même lui faisait mal, et elle comprit alors les questions qu'elle lui posait sur la personne à qui elle pensait.

-Emma, en dehors de toi, je ne vois personne, ne couche avec personne, n'embrasse personne, et je ne craque pour personne. Elle lui donna son verre et se pencha vers elle. Je te l'ai dis dès le début, je n'ai que des relations sans sentiment amoureux, mais je ne suis la femme que d'une seule femme, jamais plusieurs en même temps.

-Ok. Accepta Emma. Alors, est ce que tu pensais à moi? Murmura-t-elle avec espoir.

Regina se redressa, prenant le papier avec la commande tendu par Ella. Elle commença à faire les boissons en silence, et dos à la blonde elle osa.

-Oui. Chuchota-t-elle. Elle entendit qu'Emma allait répondre et prit les devants. Tu as mangé? Si t'as faim, dis le, je peux te faire faire à manger. Tu veux?

-Non, c'est bon, j'étais au resto avant de venir. Répondit calmement Emma.

La brune se stoppa devant elle, jalouse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, elle tenta de se calmer, ne voulant rien montrer à la blonde, après tout elles ne faisaient que coucher ensemble, alors c'était normal qu'Emma veuille voir d'autre personne.

-Ah bon? Avec qui? S'intéressa-t-elle, faussement calme.

-Un collègue. On a bouclé une affaire, et pour faire le dossier on est allé manger au resto, j'avais pas mangé depuis hier soir et je mourrais de faim. Donc voilà. Sourit Emma.

Regina laissa un temps finissant la commande, avant de reprendre.

-On en a jamais parlé, mais tu es attirée exclusivement par les femmes, ou les deux? Demanda-t-elle.

-Exclusivement par les femmes depuis que j'ai quinze ans je le sais. Assura Emma. Et toi?

-Je n'ai jamais aimé ou été avec un homme, et l'idée même me répugne. Répondit franchement la brune. Elle entendit Emma glousser et la regarda. On s'est pas vues avant hier?

-Ni hier, ni avant hier. Répondit Emma. Faut que tu penses à te reposer, tu n'as plus aucune notion du temps Gina. Remarqua tendrement la blonde.

Regina sentit son coeur s'emballer à cette appellation, Emma l'appelait comme ça que en deux occasion, la première comme ici, quand elle s'inquiétait pour elle, la seconde quand elle était perdue dans son plaisir. Et dans les deux cas c'était des moments que Regina adorait.  
Et puis comment dire à Emma, que sa distinction des moments de temps, se résumait aux moments où elles étaient ensemble, et les moments où elles ne l'étaient pas.

-Tu restes ce soir quand même? Réclama-t-elle, prenant peur un instant que la blonde ne la laisse pour qu'elle ne se repose. Pour moi, s'il te plaît. Insista-t-elle.

-D'accord, mais à une condition. Sourit Emma. On ne s'envoie pas en l'air jusqu'à quatre heure.

-Trois heure cinquante neuf ça va? Provoqua Regina.

-Tu joues sur les mots, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je veux que tu te reposes. Reprit la blonde.

-Arrête de prendre soin de moi! Rala la brune, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Elle vit l'air surpris de la blonde et reprit en servant un verre. Je fais ce que je veux, et je suis adulte, je sais ce que je dois faire, arrête de prendre soin de moi.

-Tu es mon amie, je fais ce qu'il me semble juste. Grogna Emma. Tu me fatigues avec ton ego mal placé et ta capacité affolante à repousser tout ceux qui te veulent du bien parce que tu as peur d'aimer et de t'attacher. Elle se leva et poussa son verre.

Regina paniqua avant qu'elle ne la voit partir vers les toilettes. Elle soupira, et se remit à ses boissons. Elle repoussait Emma parce qu'elle l'aimait déjà, pas parce qu'elle avait peur de l'aimer. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle l'aimait, et se détestait pour ça, elle allait gâcher leur relation belle et simple avec ces sentiments insensés. Emma revint et s'assit, alors elle s'appuya près d'elle et rapprocha leurs visages.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, et de notre relation. Argua-t-elle. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un tenant un minimum à moi. Elle se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa.

-Si je vous dérange, dites le. Plaisanta Sabine en arrivant. Et si vous voulez qu'on fasse la fermeture avec Ella, on peut aussi, nous personne ne nous attend.

Regina, qui s'était écartée, lança un regard envers la blonde qui sourit, emballée par l'idée.

-On va vous laisser alors, merci beaucoup. Sourit Regina en laissant le verre qu'elle avait en main. Viens toi. Réclama-t-elle en faisant un geste vers Emma.

Chacune de leurs côtés du comptoir, elles avancèrent pour se rejoindre devant la porte, et Regina leurs ouvrit. Quand elle claqua, la brune attrapa Emma pour sceller leurs lèvres, s'embrassant si passionnément que l'avancée dans les escaliers se fit compliquée. Mais une fois de plus, arrivée dans l'appartement, une nuit magnifique commença. Comme toujours, les mains se perdaient sur le corps de l'autre, les lèvres s'embrassaient à la perfection, et savaient trouver les points sensibles sur le corps de l'autre, corps qui s'emboitaient parfaitement, et Regina pensait qu'elles étaient faites pour s'accorder. Une fois épuisées sur le lit, sous la couette, Emma embrassa sa joue.

-T'es toujours aussi douée. Soupira-t-elle.

-Il en va de même pour toi. Sourit Regina.

-Tu sais que mes collègues me demandent ce que je fais de nouveau qui me muscle autant? S'amusa Emma. Je meurs d'envie de leurs dire que je m'envoie en l'air avec la plus belle femme que le monde est connu, tu veux bien que je leurs dise la prochaine fois? Réclama-t-elle faisant rire fortement Regina.

-Dis leurs tout ce qui peut te faire plaisir. Gloussa la brune, plus calme.

-Merci t'es un petit coeur. Sourit Emma en l'embrassant rapidement avant de sortir du lit. Je vais profiter du fait qu'il n'est pas trop tard, pour partir et te laisser dormir comme ça. Ajouta-t-elle en attrapant sa robe.

-Reste s'il te plaît! Lança rapidement Regina en se redressant sur le lit.

-Mais je-

-S'il te plait. Reste pour la nuit. Répéta Regina. S'il te plaît Emma, reste.

-Ok. Ok. Accepta la blonde en laissant tomber la robe pour se reglisser sous la couette face à elle, sans pour autant la toucher. Qu'est ce qui te prend? Pas que je ne veuille pas, mais tu m'étonnes.

-C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas en fait. Reste c'est tout. Reste. Fit la brune.

-Oui, je reste rassure toi, je partirais pas avant ton réveil. Promis. Assura Emma en caressant rapidement sa joue, voulant la détendre. Elle laissa un long silence avant de reprendre. Tu me fais peur. Tu es étrange. J'ai peur que tu ailles mal. Peur que tu souffres.

-N'ai pas peur pour moi. Tenta de rassurer Regina.

Emma la regarda fermer les yeux et tirer le drap, comme pour les séparer l'une de l'autre. Elle laissa le silence les entourer. Regina ne dormait pas, elle essayait de se calmer, elle était à deux doigts de péter un câble et de tout lui avouer. Elle se sentait aussi mal que bien en cet instant, aussi près de la jeune femme qu'elle n'osait toucher par peur d'abuser.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête de coucher ensemble? Demanda Emma tout bas.

-Non! S'exclama la brune rapidement, paniquée, la voix basse et étranglée.

-Ok, ok, je voulais juste savoir. Accepta la blonde. Regina se recoucha dans la couette, refermant les yeux à nouveau. On est toujours amies aussi?

-Oui bien sûr. Susurra Regina. Je vais bien, arrête de te poser vingt mille question, je voulais juste pas être toute seule cette nuit.

-D'accord. Alors bonne nuit? Continua Emma, incertaine.

-Bonne nuit Emma. Répondit la brune.

Épuisées, elles s'endormirent rapidement, ensemble pour la première fois.  
Au matin, quand Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule. Elle se redressa vivement dans son lit, nue, paniquée et triste d'être seule. L'odeur d'Emma était partout, embaumant la chambre, comment avait-elle pu partir? Elle lui avait promis d'être là à son réveil. Alors que sa tête imaginait tout les moyens possibles pour se venger de son départ précipité, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Emma apparu.

-Eh t'es réveillée. Sourit-elle.

-J'ai cru que tu étais partie. Remarqua Regina, dans un soupir soulagée.

-Je t'avais promis de rester jusqu'à ton réveil. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Rappela Emma, en se penchant pour attraper sa robe. Maintenant, je vais rentrer et te laisser.

-Tu ne veux pas manger avant? Proposa la brune.

-Non, je dois y aller. Refusa la blonde avec un tendre sourire. Habillée elle se pencha et embrassa doucement Regina. Je ne peux pas ni ce soir, ni demain, ni après demain, je travaille. On se verra après?

-D'accord. Envoi moi un message. Accepta Regina, assise, totalement déçue. T'auras qu'à venir manger pour une fois.

-Pourquoi pas. Accepta Emma, en remettant ses talons. Je te laisse, salut.

-Salut. Murmura la brune quand elle la vit passer la porte.

Emma partie, elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans le lit, désespérée. Elle ne savait plus comment faire, son instinct était sur le qui-vive dès qu'Emma s'éloignait, son coeur avait des rythmes si irréguliers que ça lui faisait mal, quand à sa tête une partie lui hurlait de tout dire la à la blonde, l'autre lui hurlait de se taire, sinon elle la perdrait.  
Le mois qui suivit fut le plus dur de sa vie. Et pourtant rien ne changea, elle voyait Emma tout les deux ou trois jours, discutaient et partageaient tout comme deux amies, et une fois le bar fermé, elles devenaient deux amantes, et passaient la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air. Elles l'avaient probablement fait partout dans son appartement, la douche, le canapé, la table basse, le tapis, la table encore, la cuisine plusieurs fois, sur le lavabo de la salle de bain, même sur la commode du couloir, partout, chaque meuble, chaque pièce, partout. Une empreinte d'Emma dans chaque pièce, la brune en devenait dingue, où qu'elle soit, quoi qu'elle regarde, quoi qu'elle fasse, son appartement lui rappelait Emma. Elle était de plus en plus incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la jeune femme, elle avait envie d'être près d'elle en continu, et en même temps quand elle l'était elle ne savait plus comment se conduire, au point qu'Emma commençait à la trouver étrange. Elle lui demandait sans cesse si ça allait, si il y avait un problème, si elle se sentait bien, si elle voulait qu'elles arrêtent de coucher ensemble, qu'elles arrêtent totalement de se voir, elle s'assurait toujours qu'elle allait bien, et Regina l'aimait toujours plus pour ça. Cependant, elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant.  
Ce soir là, Emma arriva, après quatre jours sans passer, étant ailleurs pour le travail, et se dirigea vers le comptoir où seulement Sabine et Ella étaient.

-Salut, Regina n'est pas là? Demanda la blonde.

-Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle nous a laissé nous occuper de tout. Elle est dans son canapé chez elle. Informa Sabine.

La blonde, paniquée, partit à toute vitesse vers l'escalier, et entra dans l'appartement sans même frapper. La brune était là, assise, couverture autour d'elle, tasse fumant en main, théière sur la table basse, télé allumée.

-Hey! Lança la blonde, la faisant sursauter.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune, n'en revenant pas de la voir, et honteuse de son apparence.

-Tu ne vas pas bien? T'es malade? S'inquiéta Emma en venant s'asseoir près d'elle, et posant sa main sur son front.

-C'est bon je vais bien. Grogna Regina en repoussant sa main. Ça ne va pas de rentrer chez les gens comme ça? On t'a jamais appris à frapper?!

-J'étais inquiète pour toi. Remarqua la blonde.

-Oh arrête ton charabia. Tu n'es pas inquiète pour moi mais pour nos parties de jambes en l'air. Pesta la brune.

-Non mais qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi depuis un mois? Tu m'envois des piques à la gueule tout le temps, mais en même temps tu réclames que je vienne te voir, et des fois tu me demandes de rester la nuit. T'es pas nette sérieux! S'agaça la blonde.

-Je suis très nette! Je ne te permets pas! S'énerva Regina.

-Je te rappelle qu'avant d'être ton plan cul, je suis ton amie, alors oui je m'inquiète pour toi, oui je me soucis toi. Tu me fais chier avec tes prises de têtes et à te renfermer comme ça bordel! Je veux que ton bien, quand tu l'auras compris appel moi! S'énerva Emma en se relevant, rattrapant son sac en bandoulière lâcher en arrivant, pour retourner vers la porte.

Regina la regarda s'éloigner, revivant le premier départ du matin d'Emma, le déchirement quand elle l'avait vu s'éloigner. Son coeur, son corps, son âme, craquaient, elle ne pouvait décemment pas garder ce secret, ça la bouffait.

-Je t'aime bordel! C'est ça tout le problème, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et je gère absolument pas ça, ok?! Lâcha-t-elle vivement, alors que la blonde tenait la porte ouverte, prête à partir.

Emma resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de refermer la porte et de se tourner vers Regina en lâchant son sac et sa veste. Elle s'approcha lentement vers le canapé, alors que Regina s'emmitouflait un peu plus dans son plaid, en reculant au plus dans l'angle du canapé, comme si elle essayait de se cacher, de disparaître. Emma s'assit près d'elle, la regardant.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas parler? Murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Marmonna Regina.

-Mais bordel Regina, soupira la blonde, je passe ma vie à te faire du charme, à te complimenter, à te dire que je t'adore, que j'aime passer du temps avec toi, que tu es géniale et y a un mois je t'ai dis que tu étais un petit coeur, comment je peux faire mieux?

-Mais tu dis toujours qu'on est amies. Remarqua la brune.

-Parce que je pensais que tu voulais rien d'autre. Tu m'as dis quand on s'est rencontrées que tu n'étais pas faite pour l'amour. Que tu voulais juste du sexe. On a commencé à coucher ensemble parce que ton plan cul d'avant tu l'as balancée parce qu'elle tombée amoureuse de toi, excuses moi d'avoir eu peur de t'aimer. Se justifia Emma.

-Mais les autres je les ai jamais aimées, je n'ai jamais aimé. Murmura Regina, en se rapprochant doucement. Je sais que je m'y suis mal prise, mais je ne sais pas faire, comment je dois faire? Ajouta-t-elle tout bas, près du visage de la blonde.

-Dis le moi, demande moi d'être plus que ton plan cul. Répondit Emma, dans un souffle.

Regina caressa leurs nez ensemble, cherchant à se rassurer, à se lancer, à oser.

-Emma, s'il te plaît, laisse moi t'aimer, et aime moi en retour. Sors avec moi. Chuchota-t-elle.

Emma ne pu retenir son sourire, et l'attira à ses lèvres, tenant son visage en coupe. Elles se sentaient complètes, sereines, heureuses, l'une comme l'autre, parce qu'elles avaient l'autre d'une manière différente que le sexe et uniquement lui.

-Viens là. Murmura la blonde en la prenant dans ses bras, l'attirant contre son corps, en se laissant aller dans le canapé, la jeune femme contre elle. Tu regardais quoi?

-Raiponce. Susurra Regina.

-Envie de courage et de romantisme? Sourit Emma en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Envie de croire que même quand on ne croit plus en la possibilité d'être aimée par celle qu'on aime, il y a toujours un espoir même minime. Rétorqua la brune avec un doux sourire.

-Je t'aime. Assura la blonde. Regina lui sourit tendrement, l'entendant enfin, et l'embrassa doucement. Ce soir, pour une fois, on va se prélasser, ne pas faire l'amour, juste nous deux, le calme, et pour une fois des sentiments. Et tu vas te soigner. Proposa Emma.

-Ça me va. Acquiesça Regina avec un sourire.

-Bien. La blonde embrassa le front de la jeune femme. Je vais prendre soin de toi, te prouver que tu n'as plus a avoir peur d'aimer. Promit-elle.

Regina se lova totalement contre son corps, l'impression d'être une adolescente amoureuse, pour la première fois, la faisait sourire - pour une fois. Emma caressait sa tête, la couverture sur elles, relevées partageant la tasse de thé, elles regardèrent plusieurs dessins animés, prenant le temps d'être ensemble, sincèrement. La simplicité des sentiments en cette soirée était une nouveauté qu'elles appréciaient pleinement.


	2. 2 : As tu honte?

2 : As tu honte?

_Un mois plus tard_

Trente jours étaient passé, les deux femmes apprenaient à s'aimer, Emma avait l'habitude, elle savait vivre en couple. Quand à Regina elle découvrait ce que c'était d'aimer et d'avoir quelqu'un auprès d'elle à chaque instant, elle ne passait plus seulement ses nuits avec Emma, elle avait le droit au petit déjeuné et souvent au diné -mais si celui ci était au bar souvent- et les week-ends la blonde restait avec elle une bonne partie de la journée. Regina n'avait que son dimanche comme jour de congé, alors elles en profitaient, le matin souvent elles faisaient quelques courses, l'après-midi elles sortaient faire un tour, se prélassaient dans le canapé, ou passaient des heures à faire l'amour. À leurs plus grand bonheur le fait de s'aimer n'avait pas enlevé la volonté de faire continuellement l'amour, et le sexe restait explosif et intense, comme elles l'aimaient. Emma l'avait même aidée quelques fois au bar, quand elle la voyait trop fatiguée, elle lui prêtait main forte, se sentant responsable de sa fatigue, elles passaient leurs nuits à faire l'amour, elles dormaient quatre heures en moyenne, alors les nuits étaient courtes pour elles. Pourtant Emma faisait son job de garante de caution comme il fallait, et enchainait sur les soirées avec Regina et les nuits, la brune lui était reconnaissante de son attention et sa douceur à son égard. Par habitude d'être seule, Regina ne savait pas toujours s'y prendre, elle était maladroite, égoïste des fois, et il lui arrivait même d'oublier Emma de temps à autre, mais la blonde riait de ses idioties, elle la trouvait adorable.  
Ce soir là, après trente et un jour à sortir ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'elles étaient séparées depuis quarante huit heures, la blonde ayant eu un imprévu la nuit précédente au travail, alors quand elle arriva vers onze heure du soir, elle se sentait heureuse. Regina était derrière son bar, dos à la porte, et la blonde s'approcha du comptoir.

-Bonsoir petit coeur. Salua Emma.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune en se retournant avec un immense sourire. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. Marmonna-t-elle en s'accoudant au comptoir.

-Et passer une soirée de plus sans toi? Non merci. Charma la blonde tout près d'elle.

Regina sourit, et vint coller leurs lèvres tout en délicatesse. Emma lui rendit son baiser, sans retenir un léger sourire. Elle avait découvert les baisers empli de tendresse depuis un mois et elle aimait ça plus que jamais, la brune ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais elle l'embrassait avec une immense douceur pour lui dire bonjour et au revoir.

-Tu m'as manqué. Souffla Regina.

-Oh vous êtes trop chou. S'amusa Sabine en déposant le plateau sur le comptoir près d'Emma.

-Merci Sabine. Ria Emma.

-Allez au travail, deux mojitos, un monaco et une bière blanche. Débita la serveuse avant de faire demi tour. Et arrête d'embrasser ta copine. Ajouta-t-elle alors que la brune se penchait au dessus du comptoir pour l'embrasser.

-Mais elle a des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi? Soupira Regina en se remettant au travail. Tu veux quelque chose?

-Oui, tu choisis quoi. Sourit Emma.

-Je fais la commande de Sab' et je m'occupe de la tienne ensuite. Promit la brune.

-Tu veux pas d'aide? Je peux faire des boissons. Proposa la blonde.

-Non je veux faire, bouge pas, j'ai dormi la nuit dernière, et cet après midi, alors je vais super bien, mais toi non, alors prend un moment pour toi. Obligea la brune en ce mettant à préparer les deux mojitos.

Et comme la plupart des soirs, Emma la regarda faire, ravie d'être là. Elle connaissait la brune depuis quatre mois, et elle en trouvait sa vie enrichie. Regina était un cadeau, malgré ses maladresses et ses façons de faire, elle était d'une douceur folle, une partie d'elle qu'Emma n'avait pas eu la chance de voir avant. La brune fit les boissons, puis la sienne, et attendit que Sabine parte avec le plateau pour se pencher sur le comptoir.

-Dors avec moi. Réclama-t-elle. Emma sourit. Et couche avec moi.

-Tant de romantisme, comment y résister. Ironisa la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Dis moi oui. Murmura Regina.

-Oui. Sourit Emma en venant chercher un baiser.

-Merci. Sourit la brune en l'embrassant une seconde fois.

-Oh allez cassez vous, on fait la fermeture! Coupa une seconde fois Sabine.

-Comment tu fais ça? T'as un détecteur qui s'alarme quand je l'embrasse ou quoi? Argua Emma, aussi amusée que frustrée.

-Non, j'ai juste la chance ou la malchance, vois ça comme tu veux, de débarquer à chaque fois que vous vous embrassez. S'amusa la jeune femme.

-Super, alors faites la fermeture avec Ella, dans une heure ou deux. Merci. Sourit Regina. Viens avec moi toi. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant sa joue.

Emma la suivit de suite, lui tenant la main, se laissant entrainer vers l'appartement. Dès les escaliers atteint, Regina ne se retint plus et l'attira à ses lèvres. Les baisers étaient bien différents des premiers de la soirées, il n'y avait plus de douceur, il y avait seulement de la passion et du désir. Elles grimpèrent rapidement à l'étage, et une fois dans l'appartement, elles partagèrent trois orgasmes avant d'atteindre la chambre.  
Quelques heures plus tard, elles étaient allongées, nues, dans le lit. La blonde était contre Regina, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, un bras autour de son ventre, et la brune caressait ses boucles, la couette sur elle.

-Je t'ai jamais demandé, ton appartement est loin d'ici? Demanda la brune.

-À vingt minute de bus. Répondit la blonde, la voix rauque de sommeil.

-Il est grand? Interrogea Regina.

-Moins qu'le tien. Bredouilla Emma en se calant bien sur elle, s'endormant.

-Tu vis seule ou en coloc'? Continua Regina, en jouant avec une boucle blonde.

-Toute seule. Répondit la blonde.

-Tu m'y emmèneras? Demanda la brune.

-Hmmm. Geignit Emma.

La brune se tut, sans cesser de jouer avec les cheveux longs d'Emma. Elle sentait la respiration de la jeune femme s'alourdir.

-Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle. Elle ne reçu aucune réponse. Je sais que t'as entendu, mais tant pis, bonne nuit. Murmura-t-elle en enlaçant Emma.

Elle s'endormit pelotonner contre elle, comme la plupart des soirs.  
Au matin, Regina se réveilla la première. Elle s'étira longuement avant de se tourner pour voir Emma endormie sur le ventre, respirant paisiblement. Elle poussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage, et décida de la laisser dormir. Elle sortit du lit, enfila sa culotte en dentelle et son teeshirt et quitta la chambre. Elle commença par ramasser les vêtements éparpillés partout pour en faire une pile sur le dossier de la chaise, et alla dans sa cuisine ouverte, pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Elle sortit deux tasses à cafés et fit griller des tartines. Emma était étrange. Un mois qu'elles sortaient ensemble, quatre qu'elles couchaient ensemble, et elle savait tout sur elle, mais n'avait rien vu. Elle n'était jamais allé chez la blonde, n'avait jamais rencontré ses deux amis, alors qu'elle, elle lui avait présenté Sabine, Ella et Henry, le petit ami de cette dernière. Mais en plus de ça, la blonde ne lui avait jamais redis qu'elle l'aimait. Regina ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise tout les matins, elle ne demandait pas ça, surtout pas elle finirait par en avoir marre, mais juste de temps à autre. En y pensant en un mois, elle avait du lui dire six ou sept fois, et sans compter la toute première fois, Emma ne lui avait jamais dis. Regrettait-elle leurs relation? Si c'était le cas pourquoi revenait-elle tout les jours? Pourquoi était elle si douce et adorable? Non, elle ne comprenait pas.

-Salut. Bredouilla une voix rauque dans son dos.

-Hey. Sourit doucement la brune, attendrie par sa bouille encore pleine de sommeil. Bien dormi?

-Hmmhmm. Acquiesça Emma, cachée par son large pull, les jambes nues, en venant se coller à son dos. Toi?

-Bien. Sourit Regina. Que veux tu faire aujourd'hui? C'est dimanche, dis moi, pitié, que tu n'as pas de travail? Fit-elle dans une grimace en collant son visage à sa tempe.

Elle avait vite comprit avec Emma, avant même qu'elles ne soient réellement ensemble, que lorsque l'on est garant de caution il n'y pas vraiment d'horaire, ni de jour de congés, elle avait été appelée plusieurs fois le dimanche, gâchant leurs moments, mais la blonde savait se rattraper ensuite.

-Pas de travail. Ma journée pour toi. Assura Emma en venant embrasser son cou et sa mâchoire, des dizaines de baisers volants.

-Super! Se ravit la brune en se tournant pour enlacer la blonde et l'embrasser.

Elle inversa leurs places, coinçant Emma entre elle et le comptoir, pour finalement la soulever et l'asseoir dessus en l'embrassant.

-Tu te rappelles? C'est comme ça tu m'as fais l'amour la première fois. Sourit Emma contre ses lèvres.

-Ce jour là, on a pas fais l'amour, on a baiser. Argua la brune, les mains sur les cuisses de son amante, collée à elle.

-Oui c'est vrai. C'est tout ce qu'on a fait les deux ou trois premiers mois. Plaisanta doucement la blonde. Bon alors, on fait quoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit la brune pensive. On pourrait, je ne sais pas, tu pourrais m'emmener voir ton appart et ne rien faire là bas?

-On pourrait ne rien faire ici, sinon. Sourit Emma. On pourrait regarder des films, boire du chocolat chaud à la cannelle et la guimauve, et se faire des bisous toute la journée. Ton canapé est largement mieux que le mien, et on a tout ici.

Regina esquissa un sourire et accepta d'un signe de tête, avant de se laisser aller contre le torse d'Emma, qui l'enlaça et déposa des légers baisers sur son visage. Elles se décidèrent finalement à prendre le petit déjeuné avant d'aller se laisser tomber comme des masses dans le canapé. Durant toute la journée elles regardèrent des films et profitèrent de leurs jour de congé. Emma arriva rapidement -sans même le savoir- a rendre le sourire à la brune et à lui faire oublier ces interrogations sur le comportements de la blonde. Cependant en fin de journée, alors qu'Emma était allongée de tout son long sur sa petite amie, qui caressait ses cheveux devant un film, le téléphone de la blonde sonna sur la table basse. Elle l'attrapa rapidement avec un sourire, mais Regina fronça les sourcils en voyant le contact "Ta Ruby" suivit d'un coeur bien rouge. Regina n'avait jamais entendu ce prénom, mais vu le sourire de la blonde elle devait l'aimer.

-*Salut Rub'* Emma se recoucha, la tête sur le ventre de la brune qui était à moitié assise dans le canapé. *Oui, on se voit demain, j'apporte quoi?...On sera seulement toute les deux?...Parfait! À demain!* Elle raccrocha et enlaça les hanches de la brune. Demain petit coeur je serais pas avec toi. Informa-t-elle.

-D'accord. Accepta Regina en caressant sa tête. C'est qui Ruby? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

-Ma meilleure amie. En fait ma seule amie. Sourit la blonde. Elle est très provocatrice mais adorable.

-Oh d'accord, et elle est...? Sous entendit la brune.

-Gay? S'amusa Emma en se redressant pour regarder la jeune femme. Gênée, cette dernière hocha la tête. Pas le moins du monde. Elle est accro aux hommes, et surtout à son homme. Sourit la blonde. Elle sort avec Graham depuis sept ans, ils vivent ensemble, d'où le fait que je lui ai demandé si on serait que nous deux. Elle laissa un silence. T'es jalouse?

-Non. Refusa Regina.

-Si. T'as été jalouse. Remarqua la blonde avec un léger sourire.

-T'as rien fait contre en même temps! Accusa Regina en repliant ses jambes contre son torse.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? Interrogea Emma, perplexe devant un tel aveux, et la voix froide de la jeune femme ne l'aidait pas.

-Emma on sort ensemble depuis un mois, mais si je sais presque de tout de toi, je ne connais pas tes amis, et je n'ai jamais vu ton appartement. Je ne sais même pas où tu vis! On est toujours chez moi, jamais chez toi, et tu connais mes amis. Remarqua la brune.

-Oui, parce que tes amis c'est Sabine, Ella et Henry ils sont tous au bar. Justifia la blonde.

-Et pourquoi on ne va jamais chez toi? Renchérit Regina.

-Parce que tu habites au dessus de ton bar où on va toujours le soir car tu bosses et que je reste avec toi. Argua Emma.

-Oui, seulement aujourd'hui on aurait pu y aller, je te l'ai proposé et toi tout de suite tu fais en sorte que ça ne se fasse pas. Remarqua la brune. Pourquoi?

-Parce que mon appart est petit, j'ai une chambre, une salle de bain et une cuisine, j'ai ni salon ni grande table de repas ni chambre d'amis comme toi. Mon appart' est tout petit, ridicule à côté du tien. Lâcha finalement la blonde.

-Mais Emma, je me fou de sa taille, je veux juste voir où tu vis, ton univers. Rétorqua posément Regina. Tu as honte de ta vie? Comprit la brune.

-Oui. Admit Emma.

-Emma, je te connais, tu es quelqu'un de bien, tellement bien que je suis tombée amoureuse. Moi! Moi Regina Mills, moi qui n'est jamais aimé en trente cinq ans. Alors oui, tu as fais un an de prison quand tu étais jeune, tu as été sans parents une part de ta vie. Mais je n'ai pas non plus de famille. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es Em'. Assura Regina en caressant sa joue furtivement, comme une caresse lointaine.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimeras pas moins si je te montre mon minuscule et ridicule chez moi? Interrogea la blonde.

-Ça ne changera rien à nous deux. Promit la brune.

-Ok, alors ce qu'on va faire, demain soir tu te débrouilles mais tu ne travailles pas, et tu vas venir avec moi. Décida Emma. Je viens te prendre vers vingt heure, on ira chez moi, et je dis à Rub' de venir nous rejoindre ensuite.

La brune lui sourit tendrement et se redressa pour grimper à califourchon sur elle et l'embrasser, sa manière à elle de la remercier de se faire violence pour lui faire plaisir et la rassurer.  
Le lendemain, la blonde partit travailler tôt, laissant Regina dans son lit. Cette dernière sentit le baiser furtif mais ne se réveilla qu'une bonne heure plus tard. Elle se prépara rapidement, souriant en voyant que Emma avait laissé -probablement sans le vouloir- son teeshirt de la veille, alors elle l'enfila. Noir avec une image sur le devant, ras le cou, rentrer dans un de ses jean avec ses bottines à talons noires, elle laissa ses cheveux boucler et descendit ouvrir le bar vers onze heure. Lorsque Ella et Sabine arrivèrent, accompagner d'Henry, elle leurs servit un café à chacun.

-Je peux vous demander un service? Commença-t-elle.

-Dis nous tout. Encouragea Ella.

-Voilà, ce soir Emma m'emmène chez elle pour la première fois, et je vais rencontrer son amie, donc je ne peux pas être ici. Est ce que tout les trois vous pourriez gérer? Je te rémunérerais Henry, évidemment. Promit la brune.

-On va fera ça avec plaisir, et je veux une bière gratuite par jour pendant une semaine, c'est tout. Sourit le jeune homme.

-Tu les auras. Sourit Regina. Les filles?

-Pas de problème, on devait travailler, et on peut bien faire une soirée sans toi. Assura Sabine.

-Merci beaucoup. Soupira la brune soulagée. Merci vous me sauvez!

-Des complications avec ta petite chérie? Demanda Sabine.

-Oui et non. Tout va bien, mais j'ai peut-être fait parler mon fichu caractère et si Emma n'était pas si adorable et compréhensive avec moi ça aurait pu péter. Admit Regina. Mais j'en dirais pas plus alors ne viens pas poser des dizaines de questions. Prévint-elle vers Sabine qui savait se faire très curieuse.

Ils se remirent tous au travail, Henry s'installant à une table avec un second café pour se mettre à écrire. Regina resta derrière le bar, surveillant l'heure toute la journée, impatiente de voir Emma débarquer dans son bar. Vingt heure approchant elle commença à angoisser, et si ça se passait mal avec l'amie de la blonde? Comment feraient elles ensuite si ce soir ça se passait mal? Elle devait être parfaite, son regard dériva sur sa tenue, était-elle habillée comme il fallait? Peut-être devait elle se faire plus habillée et plus classe. Elle ne savait plus.

-Salut petit coeur, prête? L'interrompit Emma.

-Salut. Sourit Regina en s'approchant pour l'embrasser au dessus du comptoir. Je crois, enfin peut-être pas. Est ce que je suis bien dans cette tenue?

Emma sourit discrètement, et contourna le comptoir pour venir avec elle derrière le bar et la regarder avant de s'approcher pour se coller à elle.

-Tu es superbe, mon teeshirt te va super bien. Ne te prends jamais la tête sur si tu es belle ou non, tu l'es toujours. Assura la blonde en embrassant sa mâchoire.

-Merci. Murmura la brune en glissant ses mains dans le cou de la jeune femme. On y va alors?

-On y va de suite. Sourit la blonde.

Elles s'embrassèrent rapidement, et elles quittèrent le bar après que la brune ait récupéré sa veste en cuir et son sac en bandoulière. Elle donna deux ou trois ordres avant de laisser son bar entre les mains de ses amis. Dehors, Emma glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme et la tira vers le bus pour l'emmener chez elle. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, parsemé de baiser volant, leurs mains indétachables. Regina si peu habituée à être en couple, se sentait un peu mal à l'aise devant les regards qui s'offraient à elles et leurs mains liées. Emma lui fit vite oublier ses soucis en la tirant vers chez elle. Elles montèrent dans l'immeuble, et la blonde lui ouvrit la porte la laissant ensuite déambuler pour découvrir son petit appartement. Regina eut à peine le temps de faire le tour que Ruby arriva, pétillante et joviale, elle embrassa Emma, puis la brune, ravie. Elles passèrent la soirée toutes les trois, dans le canapé Regina était dans les bras de la blonde qui l'avait entraînée pour la serrer. Les discussions fusèrent, Regina en découvrit beaucoup sur Emma grâce à son amie qui lui dévoilait plein d'anecdotes. Il était deux heures du matin, et Ruby terminait une autre histoire.

-Bon, stop. Intervint blonde. Tu restes dormir sur le canapé, tu as bu pas mal tu reprends pas la voiture. Imposa-t-elle.

-Merci, je pense que c'est une bonne idée oui. Ria Ruby.

Emma lui donna couverture et oreiller, et la laissa, entrainant Regina à sa suite vers sa chambre. Elles se déshabillèrent et la blonde empêcha la jeune femme d'enfiler son teeshirt, elle la tira vivement dans le lit, quand elle n'était vêtue que d'une culotte, tout comme elle.

-Ne t'habille pas. Souffla-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras sur le lit.

Regina sourit et passa un bras autour d'elle.

-J'aime ton appartement. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant son nez.

-Vraiment? Tu ne le trouves pas tout petit? Demanda la blonde.

-Je le trouve très bien, ton amie est super. Je suis heureuse Emma. Assura la brune.

-Vraiment? Répéta Emma. J'ai vu que dehors tu n'étais pas très à l'aise avec moi te tenant la main. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude. J'ai trente cinq ans et j'ai toujours été seule, je n'ai jamais eu ni voulu de vraie relation alors je n'ai jamais été dévisagée parce que je tenais la main de ma petite amie. Sourit Regina. La blonde sourit, rassurée et vint l'embrasser sans aucune retenue, laissant passer son soulagement et sa douceur sans limite pour cette femme. Elles laissèrent un silence, et Regina posa la dernière question qui la torturait. Est ce que tu m'aimes?

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça? S'étonna la blonde.

-Depuis le jour où je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi de manière laborieuse, tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu m'aimais et quand je te le dis tu ne réponds pas, alors je me pose la question. Admit la brune.

Emma soupira d'exaspération contre elle-même et tout ça, et passa au dessus de la brune pour épouser la forme de son corps avec le sien, se serrant totalement à son dos, comme si elles fusionnaient.

-Je t'aime, tellement que je dois m'y habituer. Elle embrassa son cou. Dors Regina, et rassure toi, je t'aime petit coeur.

-Je t'aime aussi. Sourit Regina en fermant les yeux. Bonne nuit.

La réponse fut un baiser entre ses omoplates, et le sommeil vint les envahir.


	3. 3 : As tu aimé avant moi?

3 : As tu aimé avant moi?

Regina ouvrit lentement les yeux, et sourit en s'étirant, elle se tourna et trouva la place libre à côté d'elle. Elle se leva, et quitta la chambre de la blonde en pyjama, se trainant, une main dans ses cheveux tentant de les mettre en ordre. Dans la pièce principale, elle trouva Emma un fruit entre les dents, en train de faire le café.

-Bonjour. Sourit tout doucement la brune.

-Salut mon petit coeur. Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser rapidement.

-Tes lèvres ont un goût de pêche. Murmura Regina en posant ses mains sur ses joues pour un second baiser.

-T'es adorable au réveil, bordel. Soupira la blonde. Je me hais de devoir partir. Mais je dois travailler. Tu fais comme chez toi, et quand tu pars, tu claques bien la porte, tout ira. Et on se voit ce soir au bar. Enchaina-t-elle.

-D'accord. Acquiesça la brune, en passant ses bras autour des épaules de la blonde pour un baiser langoureux. J'en reviens pas, c'est pas juste que tu doives partir, je voulais te faire l'amour toute la matinée moi.

-J'aurais adoré, mais je dois y aller. Et au cas où tu t'en souviendrais pas, Rub' est là. Sourit Emma, amusée. Elle va sortir de la douche dans quelques minutes. Tu auras qu'à discuter avec elle, mais interdiction de la draguer.

-Je sais me tenir quand même. Argua Regina.

-Parfait alors. S'amusa la blonde. À ce soir. Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement, avant de se détacher d'elle pour attraper son sac et le mettre sur son épaule. Ruby' j'y vais, je te laisse avec Regina! Cria-t-elle prêt de la porte d'entrée.

-Ok, bisou ma poupée! Cria Ruby depuis la salle de bain.

Regina fronça les sourcils, son nez se rebroussant, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce surnom. En entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, elle se décida à prendre son petit déjeuné. Ruby la rejoignit rapidement, et elles discutèrent autour d'un café avant que la jeune femme ne doive partir travailler. Une fois seule Regina se déplaça dans l'appartement, scrutant chaque détail, une tasse de café en main, elle admira les photos, se fit curieuse dans les placards, regarda les différents produits de beauté de la blonde dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle se changeait. Puis finalement, voyant l'heure tourner, elle se décida à rassembler ses affaires pour partir. Devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, elle vérifia son reflet dans le petit miroir au dessus du meuble de l'entrée. Sur ce dernier elle vit le courrier de la jeune femme, puis remarqua un petit panier dans lequel il y avait quelques papiers. Par curiosité elle les sortit et les lu. Elle sentit son corps se tendre dans un premier temps, de peur, avant de bouillir envahit par la colère. Elle fourra les bouts de papiers dans son sac, et partit pour aller travailler. Toute la journée, elle travailla en ayant la tête ailleurs, elle attendait qu'Emma revienne, elles devaient avoir une sérieuse discussion. La soirée approcha, les clients se firent de plus en plus nombreux, et Regina de plus en plus dure, elle devenait intransigeante sur tout, insupportable. Alors quand vers onze heure du soir, la blonde arriva, léger sourire amoureux aux lèvres, elle resta de marbre, incapable de sourire.

-Salut. Sourit Emma, en s'asseyant au comptoir, avant de remarquer son expression. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Regina se tourna, décapuchonna une bière et lui tendit, avant de se baisser derrière le bar pour sortir de son sac les petits morceaux de papiers prit chez Emma, et les poser devant elle, avant de se remettre à préparer des boissons.

-T'as fouiller chez moi? Releva la blonde.

-Ils étaient en évidence. Remarqua durement Regina.

-Pourquoi tu fais la gueule? À cause de ça? Enchaina Emma.

-Emma, tu reçois des menaces et tu ne m'en parles pas! Rala la brune en finissant les boissons que Ella emporta rapidement ne voulant pas subir le courroux de la jeune femme. Un ou une tarée veut te faire du mal et toi tu me caches ça putain! Jura-t-elle.

-C'est une affaire en cours. Un collègue enquête là dessus. Et c'est une tarée. Précisa la blonde. Ça a commencé il y a quatre mois, mais c'est devenu plus que violent il y a un mois. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Attends, tu... Donnes ça. Réalisa Regina en reprenant les petits mots pour les relire. Oh mon dieu!

-Quoi?! Paniqua la blonde. Explique toi!

-Emma, ça a commencé quand nous on a commencé à coucher ensemble, et c'est devenu pire quand toute les deux on a décidé d'être un couple et qu'on est-

-Tombées amoureuses. Termina Emma, qui n'avait jamais fais le rapprochement.

-Je crois savoir qui c'est. Murmura la brune.

-Raconte moi. Réclama la blonde.

-Je dois bosser, on en parle dès que j'ai fini. T'as qu'à aller t'installer là haut. Répondit Regina, en voyant une nouvelle liste de boissons données par Sabine.

-Je vais t'aider. Déclara Emma.

-Non, je-

-S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de m'occuper pour pas penser. La coupa la blonde.

Regina accepta d'un signe de tête, et la blonde passa de l'autre côté du bar pour l'aider. Quand elle ne savait pas faire quelque chose elle demandait à la brune qui lui montrait et l'aidait. Cela permettait au deux de se détendre, et de penser à autre chose, de se vider l'esprit tout en étant ensemble. La fin de soirée arriva très tardivement, et Emma aida à tout ramasser et laver, avant de se retrouver seule avec Regina qui rangeait la caisse pour finir.

-T'es folle tu sais, tu te fais deux journées de travail en une. Remarqua la brune.

-Mais au moins je suis avec toi. On pas du tout les mêmes horaires, c'est en travaillant avec toi que je peux être avec toi. Et en plus de ça j'aime bien le job de barman. Sourit tendrement Emma avant de tendre sa main à la jeune femme. Viens allons chez toi maintenant.

Regina prit sa main et passa devant, la tirant derrière elle. Elles montèrent rapidement, et la porte claqua derrière elles. La brune les entraina de suite vers la chambre ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Elle poussa Emma dans le lit et grimpa à califourchon sur elle, tenant ses mains au dessus de ses cheveux blonds. Et elle vint l'embrasser, sans douceur, sans délicatesse, juste du désir à l'état pur, une envie de la posséder si brutale qu'Emma eut du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait dès le premier coup. Puis après quelques minutes, elle revint à la raison.

-Regina... La brune l'embrassa fougueusement une nouvelle fois. Gina arrête. La coupa la blonde en gesticulant.

-Quoi? Tu n'as plus envie de moi? Demanda la brune, la voix laissant comprendre cette peur de ne pas suffire, tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur le bassin de la blonde.

-Mais si, seulement on doit parler avant toute chose. Répondit Emma. Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas sur ces menaces? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant, posant ses mains sur le bas du dos de la brune qui était toujours sur elle.

-Je crois que c'est Ivy. Marmonna Regina, sans savoir où regarder.

-Et c'est qui Ivy? Interrogea la blonde.

-La fille avec qui je couchais avant toi. Celle dont je t'ai parlé le jour où on s'est rencontrées. Répondit la brune.

-Celle avec qui tu as couché pendant quelques mois mais qui a finit par tomber amoureuse de toi et que tu as largué pour ça, c'est ça? Se souvint Emma. La jeune femme hocha la tête. Pourquoi tu penses que c'est elle?

-Je reconnais son écriture, et ça correspond avec les périodes de nous. Et elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne me laisserait pas partir. Rétorqua la brune mal à l'aise.

Emma souleva la brune et l'allongea dans le lit, avant de se mettre près d'elle, un bras autour d'elle, la regardant.

-Tu ressentais quoi pour elle? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien. Elle est plutôt jolie, pas mal foutue, mais c'est tout. Regina se tourna pour poser ses mains sur ses joues. Tu dois me croire, il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre que du sexe. C'est pas du tout comme toi. Je...

-Eh calme toi. Je sais, je sais que c'était seulement sexuel pour toi. Assura Emma. Mon petit coeur. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant son front. As tu déjà été avec quelqu'un pour autre chose que du sexe avant moi? Osa-t-elle.

-Je...Oui et non. Répondit Regina.

Emma attendit une suite, mais rien ne vint.

-C'est à dire? Demanda la blonde.

-Je suis sortie avec des femmes pour plus que du sexe, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi. Murmura la brune, incertaine de ce qu'elle faisait, disait, ne sachant plus comment agir.

-Regina, hier tu me demandais de te montrer mon univers, tu me demandais si je t'aimais. Je te l'avais pas redis par peur de te faire fuir parce que tu n'as jamais eu de relation. Emma se redressa sur un coude. On est un couple maintenant, tu n'as plus à me cacher des choses ou à garder tout tes secrets parce que je ne compte pas, on a dépassé ça. Mais tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance, tu dois me parler.

-J'ai confiance. Rétorqua Regina. Je n'ai juste pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Gina, si tu ne peux pas te confier à moi, me parler de ton histoire, on ne pourra pas être un couple. Remarqua la blonde.

-J'ai jamais été amoureuse Emma. Grogna la brune mal à l'aise. Je suis une handicapée des sentiments, mais pas une handicapée avec des chances de guérison, non une réelle handicapée à vie. Cette comparaison fit glousser Emma. Ce n'est pas drôle!

-Pardon. S'excusa la blonde. Dis moi, pourquoi moi?

-Je ne sais pas Emma. Je n'en sais rien. J'aimerais te dire que c'est parce que tu es mieux que toutes les autres, la plus belle, la plus géniale, la plus parfaite, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire une de ces phrases clichées digne d'un film, mais je ne peux pas, se serait mentir. Admit Regina. La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi toi plus qu'une autre. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est toi. C'est toi que mon coeur et mon corps veut, c'est toi qui m'a fait dire ce "je t'aime" pour la première fois. C'est juste...toi. Termina-t-elle.

Emma se pencha sur elle et vint l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, partageant un nouveau baiser.

-À combien de femmes l'as tu dis? Questionna Regina.

-Quatre. Le premier amour à dix sept ans, le second mais bien moins fort quand j'en avais vingt quatre, puis une autre à trente, l'impression d'aimer puis sortir de ce rêve et se rendre compte qu'on a fait erreur, qu'on aime pas vraiment, et puis toi. Raconta Emma, résumant en espérant ne pas froisser la jeune femme.

-Combien de fois as tu aimer vraiment? Au point d'en perdre la raison, au point de vouloir l'autre en continu, au point de ne plus respirer sans l'autre, au point de ne régler ton temps que sur cette personne, au point de-

-Arrête, tu vas éclater. La coupa Emma. Combien de fois j'ai aimé comme on s'aime, c'est ça?

-Dis comme ça c'est très niais, mais c'est l'idée. Acquiesça Regina.

-Une fois avant toi, j'aimais aussi fort mais de manière totalement différente. C'était mon premier amour. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon être, mais j'étais une gamine, sans expérience de vie, de relation ou rien. Je l'ai aimé, mais j'ai cessé de l'aimé aussi vite que je l'ai aimé. Fit Emma.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Interrogea la brune.

-Je l'ai aimé pendant cinq mois, c'était passionnel, fou, mais un jour je l'ai regardé, allongée dans mon lit, on avait fait l'amour et je ne sais pas, je me suis sentie vide. J'ai mis un temps à comprendre que je ne l'aimais plus, j'avais à la même période quelques difficultés dans la vie, et j'ai réalisé que j'avais grandis, muris, que j'avais perdu mon innocence et ma naïveté, j'avais changé, et mes sentiments aussi. J'étais une ado quoi. Souffla Emma.

-Je dois avoir peur? Demanda la brune.

-Non pourquoi? Questionna la blonde, les sourcils se fronçant doucement, cherchant où elle avait fait une erreur.

-Tu pourrais cesser de m'aimer du jour au lendemain? Murmura Regina.

-Non, je suis sûre, je ne suis plus une gamine perdue, je sais ce que je veux et ne veux ne veux pas qu'on me menace parce que je suis avec toi, je ne veux pas qu'on m'enlève à toi, je veux être avec toi, apprendre à te comprendre et te gérer, sourit-elle, je veux que tu sois la dernière que j'aimerais.

-Que c'est niais. Susurra la brune, émue. On va s'occuper d'Ivy. Mais pour ce soir, je veux faire ce que je voulais faire ce matin, mais que je n'ai pas pu parce que tu avais encore du travail. Argua-t-elle en basculant sur la jeune femme.

Emma sourit délicatement, en sentante corps de la brune s'ajuster au sien, et le matelas s'affaisser en dessous d'elle. Regina pouvait passer de la douceur à la fougue en moins d'une seconde, c'était impressionnant, la blonde adorait ça, autant que ça l'épuisait. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'heure, Regina passait de l'un à l'autre qu'il soit midi, neuf heure du matin, seize heure ou minuit.

-Gina...

-Quoi? On a discuté laisse moi te dégusté maintenant. Provoqua la brune, les mains sous le haut de son amante, sa bouche dans son décolleté.

-Oh mon dieu...T'es insatiable comme femme. Soupira Emma.

-Ton petit corps me donne beaucoup d'idées. Charma Regina en lui retirant son haut.

-Évite de laisser des traces visibles. Murmura la blonde en sentant les dents sur le début de son sein droit. Ça fait pas grosse dure pour le travail.

-Ouais mais sinon comment les gens vont savoir que t'es à moi? Provoqua la brune, en faisant geindre la jeune femme en jouant avec sa poitrine.

-Je...je...je le dirais. Marmonna Emma.

-Alors ok. Sourit Regina en laissant un marque entre ses seins.

Les mots se firent de plus en plus rares, voir inexistants, les cris de plaisirs et les gémissements prenant leurs places.  
Le lendemain, Regina se réveilla lentement, en gardant le yeux fermés, elle s'étira avant de s'allonger sur le côté. Elle sentit le drap bougé, et des cheveux chatouiller son corps juste avant que deux lèvres embrassent son menton, puis plus rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la blonde allongée sur le côté face à elle la regardant.

-Salut. Souffla Regina.

-Eh dis moi, t'as quoi comme origine? Demanda Emma, en passant le bout de son index du haut du front de la jeune femme à sa poitrine en passant par son nez, menton et cou.

-Italienne par ma mère, portoricaine par mon père. Répondit simplement la brune.

-Oooh...Souffla la blonde en venant plus près de la jeune femme, pour poser sa tête sur la poitrine de sa petite amie. Tu sais parler italien? Demanda-t-elle tout bas en la regardant.

Regina sourit, glissant une main dans les boucles blondes, sans détacher ses yeux de ce visage angélique posé sur sa poitrine.

-Sei molto bella, mio pulcino. Fit lentement Regina, de sa voix rauque du réveil. Baciami mio amore.

-Oh j'ai rien compris mais je trouve ça magnifique. Murmura Emma.

-Alors j'ai commencé par te dire, Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux et joua avec une mèche, l'autre main caressant sa hanche, que tu étais belle mon poussin, et puis je t'ai dis, embrasse moi mon amour.

Emma se redressa pour venir embrasser la brune en glissant sa main sur son visage.

-Encore. Réclama-t-elle dans un murmure de supplication.

-Sono innamorata di te, veramente pazza di te. Murmura Regina en embrassant tout doucement ses lèvres.

-Gina. Appuya la jeune femme.

-Je suis amoureuse de toi, totalement folle de toi. Traduit la brune.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser. Parle encore en italien.

-Je te promets de te dire des mots d'italien souvent, très souvent. Sourit Regina. Mais pour l'instant, que dirais tu d'un petit déjeuné mio pulcino.

-Mon poussin, à cause de mes cheveux blonds? Demanda la blonde.

-Et parce que t'es toute mignonne, et que c'est sorti tout seul, et arrête de me saouler, viens prendre le petit déjeuné. Grogna Regina.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux du lit, enfilèrent shorty et teeshirt, et allèrent dans la cuisine.

-Tu me fais des pancakes s'il te plaît? Demanda Emma en s'asseyant sur le comptoir.

-J'ai le droit à quoi en échange? Provoqua Regina.

-Tu veux quoi? Questionna blonde.

-J'ai le droit à un voeu, quand j'aurais besoin et tu seras obligé de le réaliser. Imposa la brune.

-Ok, mais ils ont intérêt à être parfaits ces pancakes. Approuva Emma.

-T'ai je déjà fait des pancakes pas digne de ce nom? Fit fièrement la brune.

-Non mon petit coeur. T'es une championne. Charma la blonde. Mais fais les sinon j'aurais jamais le temps de les manger avant d'aller bosser.

-Je trouve ça nul que tu bosses autant. Marmonna Regina en se mettant à cuisiner.

-Faut bien que je gagne ma vie, même si mon appart' est minable je dois le payer. Rappela Emma.

-Em', ton appart' n'est pas minable, arrête de te dénigrer, tu m'énerves. Grogna Regina en touillant la pâte. Elle sursauta en sentant le corps de la blonde dans son dos. Tu m'agaces à dire des choses comme ça. Tu dis toujours que des trucs négatifs sur toi.

-Pourquoi ça t'énerve? Questionna Emma contre elle.

-Parce que tu dis que tu es nulle, pas bien et j'en passe, et moi je...Elle hésita timide mais la blonde embrassa son épaule pour l'encourager. Je t'aime Emma, pour ce que tu es, tu es une femme bien, et te voir te dénigrer m'énerve à un point, si tu étais si nulle je ne ressentirais pas ça pour toi. Elle posa sa joue contre la tempe de la jeune femme. Ti amo così tanto, mi amore. Non sopporto di sentire quello.

-Ok j'ai rien compris, mais je sais que c'est important, alors promis j'arrête de me dévalorisé. Assura Emma en la serrant plus fort alors qu'elle commençait à faire cuir les pancakes. Tu me le traduis quand même.

-Je t'aime tellement, mon amour. Je ne supporte pas entendre cela. Murmura Regina.

Emma resta pelotonnée contre elle quelques minutes, en embrassant furtivement son cou.

-Je vais prendre ma douche mon petit coeur. Informa-t-elle.

-Non. Coupa la brune. Je veux la prendre avec toi. Sourit-elle lubriquement.

-Si on fait encore l'amour, je n'aurais pas le tant de manger. J'ai beaucoup de travail, j'ai une tarée d'Ivy à attraper. Pour lui rappeler justement que c'est moi qui te fais l'amour dorénavant. Argua Emma.

-Elle ne me faisait pas l'amour, je la baisais, c'est pas pareil Emma. Rectifia la brune.

-Oui et bien nous on baise et on fait l'amour. Et elle doit savoir que je n'ai pas peur d'elle. Donc je dois aller travailler. Je prends une rapide douche, je mange avec toi et ensuite je pars au travail. Fit-elle.

Regina abdiqua et la laissa aller se laver. Une fois prête la blonde revint et trouva une pile de pancakes plus qu'appétissant. Elle s'assit près de la brune et mangea avec elle.

-On se voit ce soir? Demanda la brune alors qu'elle voyait Emma se préparer à partir.

-Non, je travaille ce soir. Rencard pour faire craquer un gars. Informa-t-elle.

-J'aime pas. Lâcha Regina.

-Pas de bisous, pas de rapprochement, pas de marques de tendresse, rien, c'est promis. Assura Emma.

-J'aime pas quand même. Les soirées devraient être pour moi. Marmonna la brune.

-Tu travailles le soir. Remarqua Emma en ajustant sa veste.

-Oui, mais tu devrais être dans mon bar avec moi le soir normalement. Fit Regina.

-Demain soir promis. Assura la blonde en venant l'embrasser. Regina prit von visage pour l'embrasser plus longuement, plus appuyé, voulant laisser un souvenir inoubliable à la jeune femme. Celle ci se détacha en lui souriant, puis attrapa une feuille de papier souple et mit quelques pancakes dedans. Je t'en prends ils sont bons.

-J'aurais le droit à un voeu alors. Sourit Regina.

-Oui, et dès demain Gina. Acquiesça Emma à la porte d'entrée ouverte. Bonne journée!

-Bonne journée mio pulcino! Rétorqua la brune.

Emma sourit deux fois plus et quitta l'appartement pour aller travailler, laissant la brune seule avec ses pensées. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Emma avait déjà aimé, elle avait peur qu'un jour la blonde se lasse d'elle, se lasse de sortir avec une femme qui ne savait pas être dans une relation de couple, qui n'avait jamais aimé et qui apprenait ça. Elle avait peur qu'un jour Emma cesse de l'aimer, et passe cette porte sans se retourner.


	4. 4 : As tu pensé à moi, loin de moi?

4 : As tu pensé à moi, loin de moi?

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis que Regina avait appris pour les menaces que recevaient Emma, et depuis plus rien. La blonde n'avait plus reçu aucune menace, rien le vide. Ivy avait disparu pour le moment, et malgré les recherches d'Emma rien ne faisait elle restait introuvable, les deux femmes n'allaient certainement pas s'en plaindre. Elles avaient bien d'autres choses à penser. Regina n'arrivait plus à vivre sans penser à Emma et la possibilité qu'elle cesse de l'aimer. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle accumulait les boulettes, elle ne savait pas faire, elle ne savait pas se conduire ni aimer. Elle avait tant l'habitude de ne pas avoir d'attache qu'elle oubliait des fois de contacter la blonde dans la journée, elle lui donnait des ordres au lieu de lui proposer des choses, Emma l'avait surprise en train de se faire draguer au bar et de ne pas stopper la jeune fille, jamais elle ne serait aller plus loin, n'empêche qu'elle n'avait pas dit stop. La blonde se faisait patiente, compréhensive et Regina l'aimait pour ça, mais restait persuadée qu'un jour Emma ne pourrait plus supporter son comportement, elle devait rapidement apprendre à aimer. Seulement c'était si difficile pour elle, qu'elle essayait encore et encore mais que en plus de ça elle faisait en sorte qu'Emma sache qu'elle était réellement amoureuse, chaque soir ensemble c'est à dire presque tous, elle lui faisait passionnément l'amour chez elle ou chez Emma. Regina avait eu peur de ça, peur que ça ne dure pas, elle avait redouté toute sa vie les relations de couple en partie par peur que la passion et la fougue dans les relations sexuelles disparaissent, mais avec Emma c'était le contraire, c'était encore plus torride. Regina se sentait heureuse avec elle, et en même temps apeurée de la perde, tout autant qu'écrasée par des sentiments qu'elle ne savait pas gérer.  
En cette soirée, Regina était à son poste derrière le bar, enchainant les commandes, un enterrement de vie de jeune fille se déroulait et elle avait beaucoup à faire, cela lui assurait un beau chiffre d'affaire. Elle adorait ce genre de soirée, l'ambiance était agréable, et les filles présentes étaient toujours emballées et drôles, souvent elle finissait la soirée avec elles. Mais pas ce soir. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça, elle se sentait esseulée, parce qu'elle était seule. Depuis six jours Emma était loin, partie pour le travail à quatre heure de route de chez elles, elle lui avait promis de l'appeler souvent, et pourtant depuis son départ Regina pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre d'appels, quand aux messages ils n'étaient pas plus nombreux, une dizaine maximum. Elle n'en pouvait plus, Emma lui manquait, sa présence, ses mots, son contact, et quitte à passé pour une obsédée elle devait reconnaitre que le sexe lui manquait terriblement. Presque cinq mois qu'elles se connaissaient, et qu'elles couchaient ensemble, et sur tout ce temps, elles n'avaient jamais passé plus de quatre jours sans se toucher, six ça devenait trop, si Emma ne rentrait pas très vite, la brune allait péter un câble. Elle avait plus besoin d'Emma qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Le sexe lui manquait, mais les discussions aussi, les tendres baisers du matin, et la simple présence d'Emma au bar le soir lui manquait. Depuis cinq mois, son temps était régi par la présence ou l'absence de la jeune femme, alors depuis six jours, le temps était suspendu. Elle était peinée mais aussi en colère, énervée contre la blonde, pas parce qu'elle était loin, mais parce qu'elle ne donnait pas de signe de vie, pas d'appels ou de messages, elle lui en voulait parce qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdue.

-Un plateau de shot de tequila demandé! S'exclama Sabine en arrivant.

-Je te fais ça. Accepta Regina en sortant les verres nécessaires.

-Emma rentre quand? Demanda la jeune femme avant de récupérer un regard noir. Quoi? Tu dépéris totalement sans elle, et tu boudes tout le temps, t'es d'une humeur de chien, alors effectivement j'ai hâte qu'elle rentre. Se justifia-t-elle.

-Elle ne me l'a pas dis, dans quatre jours max normalement. Répondit la brune dans un soupir.

Elle savait qu'elle était insupportable, elle s'en rendait bien compte, rien que dans sa manière d'être ce soir, à côté de l'ambiance de son bar pour cet enterrement de vie de jeune fille elle paraissait encore plus déprimée qu'elle ne l'était ces derniers jours. C'était impossible d'être aussi dépendante d'une personne et encore plus pour elle. Enfin quoi?! Elle était Regina Mills, barman indépendante solitaire, au coeur dur et sans attaches. Jusqu'à Emma. Ce soir, elle haïssait la blonde de l'avoir fait tomber amoureuse d'elle. Les shots faits elle laissa Sabine repartir et se tourna pour ranger quelques bouteilles et verres.

-Une vodka coca s'il vous plaît. Lança une voix grave et enrouée derrière elle.

-Tout de suite. Accepta-t-elle. Elle prépara le verre, et se tourna, avant de se figer. Emma. Soupira-t-elle.

-Bonsoir. Sourit la blonde.

-Mais ta...ta voix... Souffla Regina, surprise par sa voix enrouée, qui faisait qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnue.

-J'ai chopé un rhume, mais je vais mieux. Expliqua Emma, souriante. Ok, on se voit pas pendant six jours et tu ne m'embrasses même pas.

Regina, toujours amère, posa le verre sur le comptoir avant de se pencher et de déposer un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle se remit à travailler, une nouvelle commande à préparer, laissant Emma pantoise et surprise par le peu de réaction de son amante.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Demanda la blonde.

-Non. Mentit Regina.

-Je ne comprends pas alors. Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir? Enchaina Emma.

La brune se tourna vivement, incapable de garder ça plus longtemps.

-Tu pars six jours et tu m'appelles à peine quatre fois, sans te parler de ce nombre minime de messages. Gronda-t-elle, le regard dur posé sur Emma qui ne s'y attendait pas. On est ensemble oui ou non?

Cette question fut si abrupte que la blonde écarquilla les yeux, surprise, avant de bégayer un instant.

-Je...fin...je...tu...Gina'! S'exclama-t-elle finalement, la surprise laissant place au choc.

-C'est pas une réponse. Grogna la brune en donnant le plateau à Ella qui embrassa rapidement Emma avant de repartire comprenant que c'était pas le moment d'interrompre.

-Cette question est stupide. Ça va faire deux mois qu'on est ensemble, véritablement ensemble, ta question me fait peur. Admit Emma.

-Moi ce qui me fait peur c'est que ma soi disant copine se barre pour son travail, qui est dangereux en plus de ça, et qu'elle ne m'envoit pas plus de messages. Gronda Regina.

-J'avais peur de mal faire, peur de t'étouffer, je sens bien que tu as du mal avec les relations amoureuses, je ne veux pas te perdre parce que je t'étouffe, alors j'ai limité ma présence, pensant bien faire. Je me suis apparement trompée. Expliqua Emma.

-Apparement oui. Rétorqua durement la brune.

-Reg', je t'aime, on est ensemble. Assura la blonde. Mais elle vit que Regina avait l'air si peu convaincue par ses mots. Ok, tu sais quoi, demain je t'embarque. J'ai ma journée, alors je t'emmène, je viendrais vers quinze heure et on aura notre rendez vous. Notre premier rencard, tardif, mais on l'aura. Décida-t-elle.

-T'es sérieuse? Interrogea Regina surprise.

-Très. Acquiesça Emma. D'accord?

-Oui. Je viendrais avec toi. Accepta la brune.

-Bien. Alors pour faire ça bien, je vais te laisser dormir sans moi, presque comme un premier rencard. Déclara Emma en se levant.

-Mais non, je... Regina se coupa en voyant la blonde faire le tour du comptoir, pour la rejoindre.

-Demain, promis je dors avec toi. Fais moi confiance cette fois petit coeur, demain se sera juste nous, et on parlera de notre couple, pour que toi comme moi soyons un peu plus rassurées sur quoi faire et quoi penser. Murmura Emma, les mains sur ses joues. Regina accepta d'un signe de tête. Tu m'offrirais un sourire?

La brune gloussa sur cette demande atypique mais bien du genre d'Emma.

-Ti amo. Souffla-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres malgré sa gêne.

-Anche io. Sourit Emma, surprenant la brune. Sur la route, j'ai regarder un peu l'italien, j'ai appris à dire "je t'aime" et "moi aussi". Je voulais te surprendre.

-Mission accomplie, je suis surprise. Mais laisse moi l'italien, laisse moi cette petite chose qui me rend différente et qui me permet de te rendre folle. Réclama Regina avec un sourire.

-Promis. Accepta Emma.

-Regina, la commande s'il te plaît. Interrompit Sabine faisant grogner son amie et patronne. Désolé, mais ils vont se plaindre après.

-Je te laisse bosser, à demain. Murmura la blonde.

Regina l'embrassa profondément cette fois, désireuse de laisser un souvenir d'elle sur les lèvres d'Emma, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle oublie qu'elle lui appartenait, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire cela, pas dire ces mots, c'était tellement possessif et égoïste et elle avait peur de faire fuir Emma. Une fois de plus elle ne savait pas se conduire avec la femme qu'elle aimait. Lorsque le baiser cessa, la blonde lui offrit un grand sourire avant d'embrasser son cou, et de repartir le rouge aux joues. Regina n'attendait plus que le lendemain.

-Elle vient alors, Emma? Demanda Ella, deux heures plus tard alors qu'elles fermaient le bar.

-Merde! S'exclama la brune. J'ai oublié de lui demandé. Si elle m'avait appelée aussi celle la! Grogna-t-elle, la colère la reprenant.

-Vous vous voyez demain, tu lui demanderas. Remarqua Sabine.

-Elle a intérêt à dire oui. Argua la brune. Bref, demain soir il est possible que je ne sois pas là à l'ouverture, dans ce cas vous faites sans moi, d'accord?

Les deux femmes acceptèrent avant de partir et Regina monta pour aller se coucher, aussi inquiète qu'impatiente pour la journée du lendemain.  
Quinze heure arriva vite, trop vite peut-être, Regina n'avait pas su être efficace, elle avait voulu faire du ménage, mais après quelques minutes, si stressée, elle avait cassé un verre, alors elle s'était décidé à s'occuper du linge, mais au lieu de passer le linge de la machine à laver au sèche linge, elle avait tout sorti avant de remettre dans la machine à laver pour un deuxième tour. Cette histoire de rencard l'angoissait plus que de raison, dans sa vie elle n'avait jamais eu de rencard, enfin pas des vrais, elle avait des rendez vous sur le pouce avec des femmes, mais jamais des rendez vous préméditez et voulu. En plus Emma avait dit vouloir parler de leurs relation, et la brune était consciente que ce n'était pas son fort de parler d'elles. Elle fit tout de même un effort sur sa tenue, et se décida pour un petit top gris moulant aussi décolleté que dos nu, avec un jean moulant aussi, noir et taille haute, des bottines à talons, et une veste en cuir noir brodée. Elle avait organisé son carré bouclé, maquillé ses yeux, et noué un petit foulard serré autour de son cou. Elle espérait plaire à Emma. À quinze heure, elle descendit devant son bar et attendit, elle finit par voir arriver la blonde dans un pantalon et une chemise blanche ouverte sur un body en dentelle.

-Salut. Sourit Emma.

-Tu es...Marmonna Regina qui sentait son désir monter d'un coup.

-Merci, t'es superbe aussi. Complimenta la blonde qui savait qu'elle ne finirait pas cette phrase trop mal à l'aise.

-Non, mais toi t'es sexy, je veux dire, je...je t'avais jamais vu dans ce genre de vêtements. Argua la brune en passant son doigt sur la dentelle de la jeune femme.

-On avait jamais eu de rencard. Remarqua Emma.

-Je sais. Souffla la brune. Elle sentit la main de la jeune femme se lier à la sienne, et elles se mirent à marcher. Tu t'habilles toujours comme ça pour le premier rencard? Osa-t-elle.

-Non, c'est la première fois que je mets ce body. Mais je me fais toujours jolie. Enfin j'essaye. Répondit sincèrement la blonde. Mais Reg', il n'y a que toi, arrête d'avoir peur. Essaye de me faire un peu confiance.

-J'ai pas l'habitude Emma. Soupira Regina, collée à elle.

-Je sais, et je te demande pas de tout gérer seule, je te demande juste de me parler. De me dire quand tu as peur, quant tu sais pas comment agir, quand tu étouffes ou je ne sais pas, mais je veux pas que tu te fasses du mal. Réclama la blonde.

-D'accord, mais toi arrête d'essayer de me laisser de l'espace par peur de m'étouffer on se retrouve dans des situations stupides. Tu m'évites pour me protéger et moi je panique parce que j'ai l'impression de te perdre. Rétorqua la brune.

-Ok, alors on fait un deal, tu me parles plus, et moi je deviens plus envahissante? Sourit Emma.

-Ça me va. Sourit à son tour Regina. Tu m'emmènes où pour ce premier rencard?

-Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait profiter du beau temps pour se faire une ballade sur le lac d'à côté. Donc on va prendre le bateau. Expliqua la blonde avec un léger sourire. Et je nous ai apporté de quoi grignoter et boire. Ça te va?

Regina s'arrêta devant la voiture de la blonde qu'elle avait enfin rejoint et attrapa le visage de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser.

-Mio pulcino. Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser encore. Merci.

-Tu me remercieras quand se sera passé et que t'auras passé un bon moment. Sourit Emma.

Elles prirent la voiture, et la blonde conduisit quelques minutes pour l'emmener auprès du lac. Là-bas, elles montèrent dans un bateau à moteur loué, et la brune fut surprise de voir Emma démarrer rapidement à l'aise, pour les emmener au milieu du lac qui était entouré de verdures et d'arbres.

-Tu sais conduire un bateau. Constata-t-elle alors qu'elles ralentissaient, que le vent était moins fort.

-J'ai appris quand je faisais mes études pour mon job de garante de caution, c'était un plus. Sourit Emma. Je pensais pas que mon permis me servirait un jour pour un rencard avec ma copine. S'amusa-t-elle.

Le sourire de Regina s'agrandit, ravie, elle était la première à venir ici avec Emma. Celle ci arrêta le bateau, et posa son sac entre elles.

-Tu nous as pris quoi alors? Demanda la brune, alors que ses yeux vaguaient sur le paysage.

-Des trucs à grignoter et du champagne! S'exclama la blonde, fièrement.

-Du champagne? S'étonna Regina en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Sourit délicatement Emma en leurs servant deux coupes. À nous deux et tes mots d'italiens qui m'ont particulièrement manqué.

-À nous deux mio amore. Souffla la brune en souriant. Elles burent en se regardant dans les yeux, installés sur les sièges. Je suis encore en colère contre toi.

-Je sais, je le vois dans ta façon d'être. T'as envie de m'embrasser, voir plus, s'amusa Emma, mais tu te retiens pour me faire payer mon absence.

-Effectivement. Admit Regina. Tu m'as blessée, Emma. Je te faisais confiance, je pensais avoir appris à être mieux, j'avais pensé que je savais faire avec toi, et puis tu as disparu six jours sans me donner de nouvelles. Constata-t-elle.

-Je suis désolée, tu sais la plupart des soirs ou lors de mes pauses, je prenais mon téléphone pour t'écrire quelque chose, et puis j'étais assaillie par les doutes. J'avais peur que tu trouves que j'étais une copine envahissante, alors j'attendais tes messages pour te parler, pour te répondre. Mais maintenant je sais, je t'enverrais des messages tout le temps. Sourit tendrement la blonde.

-Je préfère. Regina posa leurs verres dans les supports et vint à cheval sur ses cuisses. Je crois, même si j'en ai jamais fait l'expérience, que je préfère que tu m'inondes de messages, plutôt que tu sois absente. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds. Je crois que je t'aime vraiment Emma. Sourit-elle.

-Pardonne moi alors, je ne ferais plus l'erreur, je te le promets. Assura Emma.

-Alors je te pardonne. La brune se pencha pour l'embrasser. Merci pour ce rencard, c'est fort agréable.

-Ravie de te faire plaisir. Et je me disais qu'on pourrait rentrer à temps pour faire le service au bar, et quand tu fermes on monte chez toi et je passe ma nuit à te faire l'amour. Sourit la blonde.

-Tu veux bosser avec moi pour la soirée? S'assura Regina avec un sourire.

-Oui, j'aime bien faire ça, derrière le comptoir à faire des boissons et te faire des bisous, je trouve ça super. T'as un boulot cool mon petit coeur. S'emballa Emma.

-Alors on bosse ensemble et ensuite on fait l'amour. La brune embrassa sa mâchoire en caressant sa nuque. Peut-être qu'on aura même pas le temps d'arriver à l'étage. Sourit-elle contre son cou.

-Tu veux faire l'amour dans le bar? S'amusa la blonde avec un sourire excité.

-J'en ai fortement envie. Sept jours que tu ne m'as pas touchée. Souffla Regina en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Emma serra ses bras autour de ses hanches, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière, se délectant de la douceur de la jeune femme, mais de son désir qu'elle sentait bridé mais qui se libérait doucement dans les baisers et les caresses. Regina était une femme passionnelle, elle le savait, elle avait besoin de caresses, de sexe et de désir pour que leurs relation fonctionne, elle avait besoin de plaisir charnel, c'était un élément indiscutable pour être en couple à ses yeux. Et Emma était d'accord de l'importance du sexe, et n'était jamais contre.

-Prenez une chambre!

Elles lâchèrent un rire instinctif en entendant cette phrase criée par un passant au loin qu'elles n'avaient pas vu. Les deux savaient que c'était forcément pour elles, Regina était littéralement à cheval sur la blonde à lui dévorer le cou alors qu'Emma lui caressait les cuisses et le postérieur.

-On devrait en prendre une c'est vrai. Gloussa Regina en se redressant pour la regarder.

-Si on commençait tu ne serais jamais là pour le bar ce soir. Argua Emma. La brune afficha une moue boudeuse. Ce soir.

-J'ai hâte. Sourit Regina. Je veux pas que tu me crois totalement obsédée. Déjà notre relation a commencé en étant des plans culs comme tu aimes dire. Et maintenant je te dis que je suis en manque après sept jours sans sexe alors je veux que tu saches, je suis pas obsédée ni perverse c'est juste que-

-T'aimes le sexe. Coupa la blonde. T'aimes faire l'amour et surtout avec moi. Et comme tu m'aimes tu es en manques de moi, mais aussi de mon corps. Sourit-elle.

-Oui c'est ça. Donc tu ne me prends pas pour une obsédée? S'assura la brune.

-Je t'ai toujours prise pour une obsédée. Gloussa Emma se prenant une tape sur son épaule. C'est vrai, j'ai toujours su que le sexe était vital pour toi, et je t'ai toujours aimée pour ça, donc le fait que tu sois en manque de mon corps ne fais que me flatter. Sourit-elle.

-Tu es nian nian Emma. Se moqua la brune.

-Je t'emmerde Gina. Grogna la blonde en la poussant sur le siège d'en face.

-Eh boude pas! S'exclama Regina sans perdre son sourire amusé.

-Je nous ramène, tu prends ton service dans pas longtemps. Fini ta coupe. Marmonna Emma jouant toujours la femme vexée.

-Démarre pas. Ordonna la brune.

Emma la regarda et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant son air. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement et la blonde repartit. Regina ramassa les affaires en finissant sa coupe. Quand elles arrivèrent à quai, Emma rendit le bateau, récupéra son sac et prit la main de la brune pour la tirer vers la voiture et la ramener au bar. Devant celui ci elles trouvèrent Sabine et Ella entrain de tout préparer.

-Prête pour une soirée de travail en compagnie de ta copine? Sourit Emma.

-J'adore ces soirées là. Acquiesça la brune avec un sourire en la tirant à l'intérieur. Salut les filles!

Et la soirée s'enchaîna rapidement. Les clients arrivèrent avec la nuit et rapidement la bar fut plein. Les deux femmes ne s'arrêtèrent plus, elles enchaînaient les boissons, les cocktails, les verres, les alcools, gardant leurs sourires. Emma s'amusait à embrasser la brune dès qu'elle pouvait alors que Regina lui avait mis la main aux fesses plus d'une fois. La brune adorait voir que sa petite amie était dans son élément, elle s'éclatait, avait le contact facile avec les clients, se faisaient même draguer par certains, elle riait avec eux, savait faire pratiquement tout les cocktails, n'hésitait plus pour les boissons, dès qu'elle avait une commande elle savait. Elle aida aussi au rangement, sachant où tout se trouvait.

-Bye les filles! S'exclama la blonde en voyant les amies de son amante partir. C'est bon Regina tu peux fermer!

La brune s'approcha et ferma à clé. Quand elle se retourna elle vit la blonde qui s'étirait en ayant enlever sa chemise, la laissant en pantalon et body. Elle s'approcha rapidement dans son dos et embrassa son cou.

-Hmmm... T'es enfin toute à moi. Ronronna-t-elle en laissant ses mains vaguer sur le corps de la jeune femme.

-Tu vas me faire l'amour? Provoqua Emma en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, Regina dans son dos.

-Oh oui. Affirma la brune avant de la retourner pour la soulever rapidement. Et tout de suite. Sur mon comptoir. Fit-elle en la posant sur le dit mobilier.

Emma ne dit pas non, encore moins quand son pantalon tomba. Quand elle eut crié son plaisir, Regina la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena chez elle. Une fois dans la chambre, la blonde prit le dessus lui faisant l'amour à son tour, les faisant partir pour des heures de sexe.  
Regina était allongée sur le dos dans le lit quand la blonde sortit des toilettes. Elle la vit perdue dans ses pensées et vint s'allonger près d'elle.

-Tu vas me dire à quoi tu penses? J'ai l'impression que ça te travaille depuis mon retour. Remarqua Emma contre elle.

-Tu viendrais avec moi à une soirée costumée avec mes amis? Lâcha la brune.

-Bien sur. Si t'as envie que je t'accompagne, je t'accompagne. Acquiesça la blonde.

-C'est demain soir. J'aurais voulu te prévenir avant mais-

-Mais j'étais pas là. Finit Emma. Je viendrais. Par contre j'ai pas de costume.

-Je m'en occupe demain. Affirma Regina avec un sourire. Je connais ta taille donc ca ira.

-Et comment tu connais ma taille? Questionna la blonde.

-J'ai assez touché, peloté, embrassé, léché et dévoré ton corps pour savoir. Sourit la brune en embrassant sa main.

-Ok je te fais confiance, un truc assorti avec toi mais pas ridicule. Décida Emma.

-Promis. Sourit Regina.

La blonde se laissa tomber, et s'endormit lovée contre elle. Le lendemain soir Regina était en Marilyn Monroe et Emma en Audrey Hepburn, la brune avait décidé ça parce que c'était deux femmes de la même époque qu'elle aimait, et en plus de ça, ça faisait une blonde et une brune tout comme elles deux.


	5. 5: As tu envie de tout partagé avec moi?

5 : As tu envie de tout partagé avec moi?

Regina se réveilla en sentant l'odeur du pain grillé, du beurre fondu, des oeufs, du café et d'un petit quelque chose en plus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle se tortilla dans sa couette et chercha la blonde à tâtons, elle voulait l'enlacer en se réveillant, comme tout les matins depuis des semaines. Cinq mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, cinq mois que les journées séparées étaient dures, que les nuits ensemble étaient torrides, que les soirées, les matins et les week-ends étaient magiques. Regina se sentait chaque jour plus à l'aise dans sa relation avec la jeune femme, elle se sentait bien, détendue, heureuse. Mais ce matin, le corps nu de sa compagne n'était pas là, elle se redressa en ouvrant les yeux et découvrit une place vide et froide. Elle quitta le lit, enfila son teeshirt et son boxer, et quitta la chambre en suivant l'odeur de cuisine. Elle trouva alors sa petite amie se dandinant dans la cuisine en cuisinant. Elle comprit alors que l'odeur inidentifiée plus tôt était du bacon. Emma préparait leurs petit déjeuné en marmonnant les paroles de la chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-La laaa la laaa...je fais le petit déj' de mon amoureuse..Fit la blonde en se dandinant.

-Mio amore. Souffla Regina complètement attendrie par le comportement de la jeune femme.

-Gina! S'exclama la blonde surprise. T'as bien dormi? Demanda-t-elle en allant l'embrasser rapidement.

-Oui. Sourit la brune, en la rejoignant pour se coller un peu plus à elle. Tu nous prépares quoi?

-Bacon, oeuf, tartine et café. Lista Emma. J'ai fais tout ça parce que j'avais envie et en plus tu vas me détester vu que je dois partir bosser. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Quoi?! Mais Emma c'est samedi, normalement tu bosses pas le week-end! Grogna Regina en la lâchant.

Si le bonheur était au rendez vous, le travail d'Emma et ses horaires imprévisibles rendaient la brune dingues à chaque fois. La blonde lui avait promis ses dimanches et jusque là elle y arrivait, cependant les samedis qu'elle avait promis d'essayer d'avoir, sautaient bien trop souvent. Regina aimait avoir la blonde avec elle le week-end, travaillant le soir, elles passaient leurs journées ensemble, le samedi elles sortaient assez souvent et le dimanche, elles regardaient la télé ou se prélassaient dans l'appartement. La majeure partie du temps, elles étaient chez la brune, l'appartement étant plus grand et surtout près du bar où elles travaillaient le soir.

-Je suis désolée, je dois m'absenter jusqu'à au moins seize heure. Pas le choix. Répondit la blonde en servant les oeufs au plat dans les assiettes.

-Mais Emma, à quinze heure je commence au bar. Bredouilla la brune.

-Je sais, je te rejoindrais ensuite et passerais la soirée avec toi. Promit Emma.

-Tu me jures que dès que tu as fini de bosser tu me rejoins? Demanda Regina.

-Avant je dois passer chez moi. Informa la blonde.

-Pourquoi? Réagit de suite la brune.

-Parce que je n'ai plus de vêtements propres, que j'ai des denrées périssables chez moi à récupérer, et faut que je fasse un peu de ménage. Lista Emma. Allez viens manger.

La blonde s'installa au comptoir de la cuisine, et la brune resta debout, comme figée.

-Viens vivre avec moi. Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-T'es sérieuse? Questionna la blonde, surprise.

-On passe tout notre temps ensemble, nos nuits aussi, on se connait par coeur, et on...enfin je..on...

-On s'aime? Termina Emma.

-Oui. Rougit la brune. Viens vivre ici s'il te plaît. Ne me dis pas non. Réclama-t-elle en s'approchant de la blonde, pour passer une jambe de chaque côté de celles de la jeune femme. Dis moi oui Emma. Souffla-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans les boucles blondes. Rapporte tout ton bazar ici. On mélangera nos affaires, nos culottes se perdront ensemble dans le bac à linge sale, on fera l'amour partout à n'importe quelle heure, se sera chez nous. Lista-t-elle tout près de ses lèvres.

-Oui. Murmura simplement la blonde, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qu'elle tenait par les hanches.

-Oui? Répéta Regina.

-Je vais t'envahir totalement. Sourit Emma.

-Sono pazza di te. Murmura la brune. Ti amo mucho mio pulcino.

-Je t'aime aussi mon petit coeur. Susurra la blonde. Embrasse moi maintenant.

-Et le travail? Provoqua Regina.

-Je m'y rendrais quand j'aurais eu mon bisou et que tu auras mangé ce que j'ai fais. Si on doit vivre ensemble tu dois m'écouter un peu. Remarqua Emma.

-Non mais je rêve, t'as cru que tu allais décider pour moi? Emma Swan, tu ne feras jamais de moi une petite femme docile. Gronda la brune.

-Surtout pas, se serait plus vraiment toi dans ces cas là. Et puis, moi j'aime ton caractère de chieuse. Sourit la blonde. Allez embrasse moi maintenant.

Et Regina lui céda, elle se pencha et apposa ses lèvres aux siennes. Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent elles déménagèrent les affaires de la blonde dans l'appartement de Regina et Emma trouva rapidement un acheteur pour son appartement. Débarrassée, elle s'installa entièrement et complètement chez son amante. Elles fêtèrent cela à leurs manière, un verre qui se suivit d'heures entières de sexe torride. Et durant les trois premières semaines de cohabitation, le schéma se répéta, chaque instant de libre était une excuse pour faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement. Épuisées, ça elles l'étaient, particulièrement Emma qui bossait dans la journée et ne pouvait pas, contrairement à la brune, se reposer dans la matinée. Finalement, elles décidèrent de pendre la crémaillère en faisant une soirée au bar, soirée avec leurs amis à elles deux, mais comme elles en avaient parlé les jours d'avant, en plus des clients de passage, la plupart des habitués étaient venus trinquer à leurs bonheur.  
La soirée allait de bon train, minuit était passé depuis longtemps et Emma aidait la brune derrière le bar. Tout le monde servi, Regina en profita pour se coller à la blonde, l'obligeant à la serrer contre elle.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

-Merci pour? Questionna la blonde, perdue.

-Merci de m'avoir ouverte à une relation de couple, j'ai toujours dit que j'étais mieux seule mais je sais maintenant que c'est faux. Être avec une personne vivre une vraie relation durable c'est mieux que des parties de jambes en l'air. Tant que dans cette relation y a des parties de jambes en l'air. Ajouta la brune, mal à l'aise dans l'émotion.

-Tu avais besoin de la personne qui te toucherait plus que les autres. C'est tout. Et j'ai eu la chance que se soit moi. Sourit tendrement Emma.

-Oui. Heureusement que c'était toi, tu es la seule personne assez folle pour aimer une handicapée des sentiments comme moi, la seule capable d'être assez patiente. Je sais que je m'améliore mais que je suis toujours très handicapée et je te remercie de rester près de moi et de me soutenir tout le temps. Regina caressa doucement le visage de la jeune femme.

-Je te lâcherais pas facilement Gina. On t'a jamais vraiment appris à aimer, t'as pas reçu tout l'amour que tu aurais dû, mais je sais aujourd'hui que tu es capable de plus d'amour que tu l'imagines toi même. Assura la blonde.

-Si je te dis que je t'aime ça va être beaucoup trop niais pour moi, alors je vais me contenter de t'embrasser. Décida la brune.

De ses deux mains elle attira le visage de la jeune femme vers le sien et l'embrassa passionnément, lui montrant à sa manière l'évidence : elle l'aimait. Elle ne lui disait pas souvent, mais elle lui faisait comprendre très souvent. Emma sourit contre ses lèvres, attendrie par son comportement.

-Ah mais c'est qu'elle se lèche les amygdales en public. Les interrompit Ruby en se plaçant au comptoir.

-Mais c'est tout le temps le cas! Argua Sabine assise à côté. Tout le temps, tout le temps. Et que je te lèche les amygdales à vingt deux heure et à vingt deux heures dix, et encore à quinze et je recommence tout le temps. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Lâchez nous. Grogna Regina en lâchant la blonde pour partir vers l'étage.

-S'il vous plaît, reprit Emma une fois que la brune fut partie, évitez ça, Regina a encore du mal avec les démonstrations de sentiments, alors si vous nous charriez elle va cesser totalement. Réclama-t-elle.

-Ok, ok, pardon. S'excusa Ruby. Elle est partie où là?

-Ça j'aimerais bien le savoir. Soupira la blonde. Sab' tu peux gérer le bar? Je vais la voir comme ça.

La jeune femme accepta et Emma partit alors vers l'étage. Elle traversa la pièce principale, mais ne trouvant personne elle fila dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient. Elle trouva la brune assise en tailleur sur le lit et s'approcha pour embrasser son front.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Emma.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on en fait trop? Des câlins et des baisers, je veux dire. Interrogea Regina, l'air penaud, travaillée par cette idée.

-Non, je pense qu'ils sont jaloux, parce qu'ils n'ont personne. Toi et moi on est heureuses, on est a tombées ensemble, et ils sont jaloux parce qu'ils sont pas aussi beaux et parfaits que nous. Assura Emma avant de faire tomber la brune sur le lit en s'allongeant sur elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda la brune.

-À ton avis? Provoqua la blonde en embrassant son cou.

Regina enlaça ses jambes autour de la taille de la jeune femme serra ses épaules dans ses bras pour venir l'embrasser, alors que la main de la blonde se glissait dans son pantalon pour caresser son entrejambe sur la dentelle du sous vêtements. La brune se tendit, avant de trembloter légèrement de plaisir.

-Mon dieu, Em'... Marmonna-t-elle quand la jeune femme passa sous la dentelle.

-N'aies jamais honte de nous. Murmura Emma en glissant ses baisers dans son cou, ses doigts s'agitant en la brune. Nous sommes belles. Ajouta-t-elle alors que Regina s'agrippait à elle. Nous sommes heureuses, le reste on s'en fou. Fit-elle alors que la brune approchait du point de non retour.

-Emma...Em'... Bredouilla la brune, haletante.

-Promets moi de ne plus avoir peur pour nous, on s'aime, c'est l'important. Ordonna la blonde.

-Ok, ok, mais s'il te plaît. Réclama Regina.

La blonde sourit et lui donna l'orgasme qu'elle attendait tant, puis elle l'embrassa partout, dans le cou, sur le visage et dans son décolleté. La brune reprit doucement sa respiration et attira la jeune femme à elle pour l'embrasser.

-Bordel Emma, tu me rends folle. Soupira-t-elle.

-J'en suis fière tu sais. S'amusa la blonde.

-Je sais. Grogna la brune en la poussant sur le lit. Tu m'insupportes. Ajouta-t-elle en se levant. Puisque c'est comme ça tu restes ici, je ne te touche pas et je vais retrouver nos amis.

-S'il te plait Gina, j'en meurs d'envie. Geignit Emma sur le lit.

-Tu attendras. Déclara la brune en repartant.

-Je la hais. Murmura la blonde en se laissant aller contre le lit, frustrée.

Elle avait rien espéré en montant rassurer sa petite amie, avant qu'elles ne se laissent aller. Quand elle avait glisser sa main dans le pantalon de la jeune femme, elle avait espérer qu'elles ne redescendent pas, mais elle s'était apparemment trompée. Elle resta là quelques minutes avant de se décider à descendre, pour rejoindre tout le monde en bas.  
Durant le mois qui suivit les deux femmes trouvèrent leurs rythme, entre sexe, travail, tendresse et quotidien, elles étaient sereines. Sauf Regina, lorsque la blonde partait au travail en lui disant qu'elle rentrerait tard, où qu'elle travaillait le soir ou la nuit même, quand elle travaillait le week-end ou pire encore, quand elle se faisait sexy pour un rencard de travail, elle sentait une douleur tordre son ventre. Elle détestait qu'Emma la laisse, elle haissait que la jeune femme s'en aille loin d'elle pour un travail dangereux et très prenant. La brune se mettait en colère quand Emma la laissait avec un petit déjeuné, un baiser pour la journée du samedi voir du dimanche dans le pire des cas. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ça, elle ne voulait plus qu'elle parte. Alors un matin, alors qu'elle entra dans la cuisine à peiné réveillée, elle trouva la blonde habillée préparant des gaufres.

-Buongiorno mio amore. Souffla-t-elle en venant se coller à la blonde.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Sourit la blonde en passant un bras autour d'elle pour l'embrasser.

-Tu vas quelque part? Demanda la brune les bras autour du cou de la jeune femme.

-Oui. Acquiesça seulement la blonde.

-C'est samedi, ne me dis pas que tu travailles. Grogna Regina sans la lâcher.

-Si, je suis désolé. Murmura Emma en embrassant son front.

-Non. Pesta la brune en prenant une impulsion pour s'accrocher à Emma, liant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Tu restes ici, j'en ai marre de te voir partir.

-Je sais, j'aimerais restée, mais je vais me faire virer si je n'y vais pas. Remarqua la blonde, en passant son bras sous ses fesses pour la soutenir.

-Mais n'y va pas, tant pis pour ton job, au moins tu seras chez nous. Argua Regina.

-Oui bien sûr, et l'argent hein? Et surtout je vais faire quoi moi, ta femme au foyer? Ironisa Emma avant de reprendre son sérieux. C'est non, j'ai besoin d'un job.

-Je sais. Mais abandonne celui ci et viens bosser au bar, tu adores m'aider et on serait ensemble. Proposa rapidement la brune. Imagine, on pourra parler, rire, s'embrasser en travaillant, on gagnera notre vie ensemble, et on vivra ensemble. Ça pourrait être super. En plus on aura les mêmes horaires. Justifia-t-elle.

-T'es sérieuse? Tu voudrais que je travaille au bar avec toi? Questionna la blonde.

-Oui. Acquiesça simplement Regina, toujours perchée dans ses bras.

-Tu me paieras? Tu seras mon patron? Interrogea Emma.

-T'auras un salaire, et oui je serais ton patron vu que c'est mon bar. Mais si tout se passe bien, à l'avenir on pourrait envisager de devenir propriétaire ensemble. Répondit Regina. Bon, c'est oui ou non?

-C'est oui. Accepta la blonde avec un sourire.

-Parfait, alors retires ces fringues. Ordonna la brune en lui enlevant sa veste pour la laisser tomber au sol.

-J'ai fais des gaufres. On pourrait manger avant de... Sous entendit Emma.

-Je veux pas m'envoyer en l'air, je veux manger en regardant un film mais je ne veux pas que tu sois vêtue comme si tu allais partir. Argua Regina.

-Je vais appeler mon patron et me changer, fini les gaufres mon petit coeur. Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant, avant de la poser au sol.

Regina la laissa partir en dressant les assiettes, l'entendant vaguement. Emma démissionnait, elle allait travailler avec elle. La brune n'aurait jamais pensé que ce fait pourrait la remplir d'autant de bonheur et de bien être. Emma ne partirait plus à n'importe quelle heure, elle travaillerait avec elle, elles seraient ensemble la plupart du temps à son plus grand bonheur.

-Patron, à quelle heure je commence aujourd'hui? Plaisanta Emma en arrivant vêtue d'un boxer et d'un teeshirt, tout comme la brune.

-À quinze heure. Fit sérieusement la brune en éteignant le gaufrier avant de venir se coller à son amante. J'aime quand tu m'appelles patron.

-C'est un fait que je retiens alors. Sourit la blonde avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Petit déj'?

-Petit déj'. Acquiesça la brune. Avant, j'ai une question.

-Dis moi mon petit coeur. Encouragea Emma.

-Tu serais ma cavalière au mariage d'Ella et Henry, c'est dans dix jours, ils ont prévu ça y a un mois, et ils savaient que je t'inviterais, alors t'as pas eu d'invitation. Mais j'osais pas vraiment avant aujourd'hui. J'ai pas envie que tu me dises non. S'expliqua Regina, mal à l'aise.

-Je serais ravie d'être ta cavalière Gina. Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser. Viens manger et détends toi.

Elles déposèrent tout sur la table basse du salon. Puis se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé en allumant la télé.

-Je veux un film à l'eau de rose. Réclama Emma.

-Non, un film d'aventure. Refusa la brune.

-Non! Un truc niais à souhait, aller! S'exclama la blonde.

-Non, j'aime pas ça tu le sais. Soupira Regina.

-Mais c'est drôle, et tu sais que j'aime bien. S'il te plaît, on regardera ton film d'aventure après. Allez s'il te plaît. Supplia Emma.

-Tu m'énerves. Abdiqua la brune, dans un grognement en lançant le film niais voulu par Emma.

-Merci! Rayonna la blonde en venant se coller à sa petite amie, un bras autour d'elle.

-T'as de la chance que je t'aime, et que tu sois doué au lit, sinon je t'aurais envoyer bouler. Argua Regina en la laissant lui embrasser la mâchoire.

-C'est toi qui a de la chance que je sois doué au lit. Provoqua Emma en embrassant sa joue. Tu veux bien ne pas bouder s'il te plaît?

-Film. Ordonna la brune en montrant la télévision et en passant un bras autour de la jeune femme pour caresser sa hanche.

Et elles ne bougèrent plus avant quatorze heure. Elles restèrent à s'embrasser et s'enlacer, profitant de ce premier samedi ensemble, le premier depuis des semaines où Emma ne travaillait pas. Mais elles finirent tout de même par se préparer pour finalement descendre ouvrir le bar et commencer leurs journée commune de travail. Sabine et Ella arrivèrent à seize heure, et la brune leurs annonça la nouvelle, elle redoutait un peu leurs réaction mais fut agréablement surprise de voir l'une sauter de joie et l'autre sourire en leurs disant que c'était une super décision. C'est alors à quatre qu'elles commencèrent la journée, Emma était surtout derrière le bar, mais s'essaya au service avec un plateau avant que les clients n'arrivent en nombre. Toute la soirée fut intense, elles n'eurent pas un moment comme la plupart des samedis qui était l'une des plus grosses journées pour le bar. Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin que le calme revint, Emma en profita alors pour s'éclipser aux toilettes, et lorsqu'elle revint elle trouva Regina derrière le bar servant un verre à un homme qu'elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois ici. Un grand noir, plutôt maigre mais carré d'épaule, chauve, mais avec une barbe. Elle l'avait assez souvent vu pour avoir remarqué qu'il faisait les yeux doux à son amante. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception, l'homme dans son costume draguait la brune. Alors Emma, alla la rejoindre derrière le bar et se mit à ranger quelques bouteilles, l'air de rien.

-Une nouvelle chez vous Regina? Demanda l'homme.

-Oh heu oui, on peut dire ça. Emma bosse ici depuis aujourd'hui mais elle m'avait aidée plus d'une fois. Informa la brune en souriant, attirant la blonde près d'elle. Emma, je te présente Baron Samdi, un habitué, il est en entrepreneur à Seattle et passe très souvent, voir trop souvent ici. Sourit-t-elle gentiment.

-Je ne suis ici que pour vous Regina, vous le savez bien. Charma Baron.

Emma sentit son corps bouillir de jalousie, elle d'ordinaire calme, n'avait jamais été jalouse auparavant, alors qu'elle aurait du surement l'être, surtout avec son ex-copine, mais pourtant jamais elle n'avait ressentit ce sentiment pour une de ses petites amies. Mais aujourd'hui si, là devant cet homme qui faisait du charme à sa Regina, elle se sentait devenir folle, mais elle devait se contenir, alors elle compressa la main de la brune dans la sienne.

-Et vous savez très bien Baron que je ne sortirais pas avec vous. On en a déjà parlé. Rétorqua la brune.

Elle rendit à Emma une légère pression sur sa main comme pour la rassurer.

-Le fait de ne pas vouloir aimer ne m'a pas réellement convaincu. Argua l'homme.

-Et si je vous disais que j'ai quelqu'un, seriez vous convaincu? Renchérit Regina.

-Vous? Vous la femme contre les relations, l'amour et les sentiments, vous avez quelqu'un? Ironisa Baron, qui laissait bien comprendre aux deux femmes qu'il n'y croyait pas du tout.

-Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Alors, oui, j'ai quelqu'un. Rétorqua Regina en lâchant la main de la blonde pour passer un bras autour d'elle et la ramener -de manière très possessive- contre son flanc. C'est Emma. Affirma-t-elle.

La concernée, malgré tout les efforts du monde, ne put réfréner son sourire qui envahi tout son visage. Regina avait toujours un peu de mal à l'assumer, alors la voir faire ça lui faisait réellement chaud au coeur. Elle glissa une main dans la nuque de la brune qui lui sourit avant de venir apposer ses lèvres aux siennes.

-Merci. Murmura Emma.

-Allez remets toi au travail. Lança la brune avec un clin d'oeil.

Emma laissa sonner un rire avant de se détacher pour se mettre au travail. Baron n'avait pas bougé, fixant la brune qui n'attendait aucune réaction de sa part, et qui se mit elle aussi à ranger. L'homme resta sans bouger un moment, les regardant, quand Ella ou Sabine venaient avec une commande, les deux femmes s'y attelaient, elles ne faisait absolument plus attention à Baron, qui finit par laisser un billet sur le comptoir et partir.  
En fin de service, une fois le bar fermé, Regina rangea la caisse, alors qu'Emma crochetait la serrure de la porte d'entrée avant de s'approcher de la brune.

-Tu a perdu un client régulier, tu en es consciente? Osa-t-elle demander.

-Je m'en fiche. Rétorqua simplement Regina.

-Pourquoi? Quand on s'est rencontrées tu m'avais dis que les réguliers faisaient la moitié de ton chiffre d'affaire. Remarqua Emma.

-Je m'en fiche parce que tu vaux bien plus que quelques billets d'un régulier. Admit la brune.

La blonde se jeta littéralement sur elle, enlaçant ses épaules, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Ça m'a touché que tu fasses ça. Il m'énervait. Souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-J'avais remarqué. Gloussa la brune. Tu sais quand même que j'aime les femmes et pas les hommes?

-Les femmes? Releva Emma en cessant de l'embrasser.

-Une femme. Sourit Regina, amusée par le comportement de la jeune femme. Je vais te le rappeler d'ailleurs. Affirma-t-elle en soulevant la blonde.

Emma accrochée à la jeune femme, elles se retrouvèrent vite nues dans leurs lits. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.  
Dix jours plus tard, Ella était habillée d'une belle robe blanche, Henry dans un costume élégant dansaient au milieu de la quinzaine d'invités, se souriant. Discrètement Emma vint dans le dos de sa compagne qui était avec Sabine.

-Tu danses? Proposa-t-elle.

Regina sourit en guise de réponse et prit la main de la blonde pour aller danser au rythme donné par Emma. Les premiers pas en silence, puis la blonde reprit doucement, sans perdre son sourire.

-Tu veux te marier un jour dans ta vie? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne penses pas non. Refusa la brune. Toi?

-Je ne veux pas. Je veux être libre d'aimer et savoir que ma compagne m'aime librement. Sourit doucement Emma.

-On pourrait vivre sans se marier. Argua Regina.

-Mariées sans l'être. Acquiesça Emma. Donc t'envisages de finir ta vie avec moi?

-Sauf si tu meurs avant. Ce qui est possible. Répondit la brune, toujours aussi mal à l'aise quand elles parlaient de leurs couple.

-Gina. Appuya la blonde.

-Tu sais que tu es la première que j'aime, et je ne pense pas que l'handicapée des sentiments que je suis sache aimer quelqu'un d'autre un jour. Donc oui je pense que tu seras la dernière femme de ma vie et mon lit. Fit sérieusement Regina.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma.

-T'es niant niant. Rétorqua la brune.

-Je sais. Mais tu m'aimes quand même et on finira nos jours ensemble alors va falloir t'y faire. S'amusa la blonde.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de se coller à la jeune femme, glissant son nez dans son cou. Elle se sentait étrangement rassurée de savoir qu'elle finirait sa vie avec Emma, et de savoir que la jeune femme voulait comme elle.


	6. 6 : AS tu vu qu'elle veut te récupérer?

6 : As tu vu qu'elle veut te récupérer?

Sept mois qu'elles étaient ensemble, plus de deux mois qu'elles partageaient et l'appartement et le travail. Elles étaient heureuses, se ravissaient de chaque instant. Elles ne s'étaient jamais autant envoyées en l'air dans leurs vies, elles avaient tant de temps ensemble qu'elles passaient leurs temps nues finalement, elles ne prenaient même plus la peine de s'habiller en se levant le matin. Elles enfilaient des vêtements seulement quand elles sortaient ou allaient travailler, le reste du temps elles étaient totalement à poil. Pour manger, regarder la télé, parler, lire et vivre dans l'appartement. Le bar tournait toujours aussi bien, elles pouvaient aisément vivre avec en étant toute les deux, et pour le moment c'est tout ce dont elles avaient besoin pour être heureuses.  
En ce jeudi soir, Regina travaillait déjà, alors qu'Emma sortait de sa douche, prenant son service que dans une petite demie heure. Elle alla dans la chambre, attrapa un teeshirt noir large sans manches appartenant à la brune, et le rentra dans son jean avant de mettre ses chaussures. Elle voulu manger un petit bout avant d'aller travailler mais quand elle ouvrit le frigo, à part du lait, des yaourts, des bières et quelques petits trucs, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Elle soupira, et partit, en claquant la porte pour descendre les escaliers en glissant sur la rambarde en métal. Depuis le bar, la brune la vit faire.

-Emma! Grogna-t-elle. Arrête de faire ça, on est pas dans un dessin animé. Rouspeta-t-elle.

-Tu râles parce que tu sais pas faire. Gloussa la blonde en venant la rejoindre, Sabine assise au comptoir, les rares clients étant tous servi. Bon j'ai la dalle.

-Et bien mange chez nous. Rétorqua Regina.

-Y a plus rien dans le frigo Gina! Soupira la blonde. Faut qu'on aille faire les courses demain.

-On ira demain. Je te lance des frites, toi tu fais la liste des courses. Ordonna la brune en lui donnant un crayon et un bloc.

-Oui patron. Ironisa Emma en prenant le crayon.

-Patron! S'exclama Sabine en éclatant de rire. Je vous adore toutes les deux, vous refaites mes journées! Ria-t-elle.

-Toi tu vas vite devoir te trouver un autre boulot si tu continues. Menaça la brune.

-Oh non la vire pas, c'est avec elle que je peux faire des bêtises! Intervint la blonde en se redressant.

-Tu fais des bêtises dans mon bar avec elle toi?! Gronda Regina. Sa petite amie lui sourit en s'approchant d'elle pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Pas au travail.

-Ça t'a jamais gênée avant! Gloussa Emma en l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Fais la liste de course, sinon demain tu vas les faire seule. Menaça la brune.

-T'as pas le droit! On vit ensemble, on fait les courses ensemble, point barre. Imposa la blonde.

-Depuis quand tu prends les décisions à ma place? S'indigna Regina.

-Depuis que t'es une véritable tête de mule, que tu veux lâchement m'abandonnée, mais que je t'aime. Sourit innocemment Emma. Je peux avoir mes frites maintenant?

-Je te déteste. Grogna la brune en se détachant pour lui faire son assiette de frite qu'elle posa sur le comptoir. Mange et fais la liste, tu dois bosser dans vingt minutes.

-Tu m'aimes un peu quand même, hein? Bredouilla la blonde.

-Fais cette putain de liste Emma. Grogna la brune alors que la jeune femme se collait à elle. Si tu ne me lâche pas, je t'aimerais plus jamais.

-Donc tu m'aimes. Sourit Emma en lui volant un rapide baiser avant de contourner le comptoir.

Elle alla manger, en listant point par point les trucs à acheter le lendemain aux courses. Regina travaillait un peu, il n'était pas encore l'heure du gros rush de travail, alors elle en profitait pour surveiller la blonde du coin de l'oeil.

-Em'? Demanda la brune.

-Ouep? Répondit Emma avec un petit sourire.

-J'ai envie d'aller au cinéma. Déclara Regina.

-Maintenant? Questionna la blonde.

-Non demain, après ou avant les courses. Répondit la brune.

-Avec moi? Interrogea Emma, un sourcil s'arquant.

-Non avec la fille là-bas, elle est canon, non? Ironisa Regina.

-C'est pas drôle! S'exclama la blonde. J'y ai cru moi. Soupira-t-elle, avant de se tourner pour regarder la jeune blonde près de la fenêtre, avec un livre et une bière. Elle te plaît?

-Elle n'est pas mal, mais j'ai une blonde bien plus canon dans mon lit. Sourit la brune en s'appuyant sur le comptoir devant Emma.

-Moi? Sourit la blonde. Regina hocha la tête et elle vint lui voler un baiser. Ça t'arrive de draguer des filles ici depuis qu'on est ensemble?

-Oui. Avoua la brune. Je drague de temps à autre, mais ça va pas plus loin, juste quelques phrases pour aguicher, ou pour répondre aux avances, mais dès qu'on me demande mon numéro ou qu'on essaye de me le donner, ou qu'on me propose un rencard, je dis stop. C'est juste...un jeu. Conclu-t-elle finalement.

-D'accord. Marmonna la blonde en baissant les yeux.

-Ça te plaît pas? Comprit Regina.

-Pas vraiment non. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire quoi que se soit, mais je n'aime pas savoir que ma petite amie drague ou se fait draguer, même si c'est juste pour s'amuser. Admit Emma. Parce que, Gina, la dernière fois que tu t'es amusée, t'es tombée amoureuse.

-Oui Emma, justement, je suis tombée amoureuse, je suis amoureuse de toi, et je ne vais jamais plus loin que quelques clichés de drague, parce que à l'heure qu'il est, dans ma vie, il n'y a que toi. Assura la brune, faisant sourire la jeune femme.

-Tu ne parles jamais comme ça. Tu n'es jamais si sincère, si franche dans tes mots pour me dire que tu m'aimes. Constata la blonde, avec un léger sourire.

-Parce que être amoureuse est quelque chose dans lequel je n'excelle pas. Remarqua Regina.

-J't'aime. Sourit Emma en lui volant un baiser. Travail?

-Travail. Acquiesça la brune en se redressant pour se remettre à travailler. T'as fini la liste de courses?

-Oui patron! Plaisanta la blonde.

Elle se releva, épingla la liste sur la porte menant à l'étage pour penser à la prendre plus tard, et passa de l'autre côté du comptoir pour se mettre à travailler au près de sa petite amie. La soirée démarra rapidement, et elles enchainèrent les commandes et les verres. Finalement une femme s'installa au comptoir et se fut Emma qui la servit. Et la jeune rousse, qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, faisait les yeux doux à la blonde, qui riait et souriait à ses mots. Et là Regina comprit ce que voulait dire la blonde plus tôt, elle avait confiance en Emma, elle savait très bien qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle n'aimait pas la voir se faire draguer, alors elle se lança. Elle passa un bras autour des hanches de la blonde et l'attira à elle pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je drague plus mais tu le fais pas non plus. Souffla la brune contre ses lèvres.

-D'accord. Sourit Emma.

-T'as fais exprès hein? Tu as dragué cette nana pour me rendre jalouse. Gronda Regina.

-Elle me drague, j'ai rien fais. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Les filles, deux coca, un mojito, une bière blanche, et un monaco. Lança Ella en arrivant.

-Je m'occupe du monaco et de la bière. Lança Emma en se détachant de sa petite amie.

Regina fit le reste, oui Emma n'avait rien fait, mais au moins la brune avait compris la situation, et avait pour une fois rassuré la jeune femme. C'était toujours l'inverse, c'était toujours la blonde qui la rassurait sur leurs relation, mais aujourd'hui c'était elle qui l'avait rassurée, elle qui avait fait en sorte de faire sourire sa compagne.  
La soirée fut longue, et en entrant elles s'écroulèrent sur le lit et s'endormirent rapidement. Le lendemain, au matin, Regina était cramponnée à la blonde dans son sommeil et en s'éveillant elle remonta le regard vers la jeune femme.

-Salut, bien dormi? Sourit la blonde.

-Je veux aller au ciné. Rétorqua la brune en se pelotonnant dans la couette contre la jeune femme.

-Ça t'obsède dis moi. Ria Emma en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je sais pas pourquoi. Marmonna Regina. Des fois quand j'ai envie d'un truc ça m'obsède et je pense qu'à ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Expliqua-t-elle.

-T'es trop mimi toi. Sourit la blonde en embrassant son front.

-Ne dis pas ça! Grogna la brune en la poussant sans pour autant vraiment se détacher d'elle.

-Eh! Hurla la blonde, à deux doigts de tomber. Je suis gentille et tu me vires de notre lit. S'exclama-t-elle en se hissant sur la brune. Dis que tu m'aimes.

-Non. Refusa la brune, en tentant de l'ignorer.

-Reg', je t'en prie dis le. Supplia Emma. Depuis plusieurs jours t'es bizarre et distante, j'ai peur pour nous. Dis moi que tu m'aimes encore. Réclama-t-elle, émue.

-Emma... Soupira la jeune femme surprise par un tel retournement de situation. Elle enlaça les hanches de la blonde et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. Je t'aime mio amore.

-J'ai peur que tu regrettes notre relation un jour et que tu me lâches. Souffla sincèrement la blonde.

-Mio perfetto pucino. Ti amo enormemente, non posso fare a meno di te. Ma non sono molto bravo ad amare. Non mi conosco. Souffla la brune en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

-Traduis moi ça s'il te plaît, Gina. Murmura Emma.

-Mon poussin parfait. Je t'aime énormément, je ne peux pas sans toi. Mais je ne suis pas très douée en amour. Je ne m'y connais pas. Traduit la jeune femme.

-Alors laisse toi aller des fois, et laisse moi faire. Je suis pas une pro des relations amoureuses, mais je sais plus faire que toi. Alors arrête de te fermer et tout ira bien. Sourit doucement la blonde. Alors ciné avec du pop corn et ensuite les courses? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est un bon programme. Sourit Regina. On se fera des bisous dans le noir, et je te peloterais. Provoqua-t-elle.

-J'espère bien. Ria Emma en se redressant.

Elles sortirent du lit, se préparèrent, se faisant jolies, l'une comme l'autre prenait ça comme un rencard, elles n'en avaient pas beaucoup eu alors dès que l'occasion arrivait elles en profitaient. Elles partirent au cinéma, main dans la main, Regina s'étant finalement fait à ça. Devant les films à l'affiche il leurs fallu un moment pour se mettre d'accord sur ce quelles allaient voir. Il leurs fallait toujours un moment. Mais finalement elles se décidèrent pour aller voir un film d'action mais aussi drôle. De toute manière pour le peu qu'elles regardèrent, elles n'avaient que peut besoin de se prendre la tête. Au fond de la salle elles passèrent la plupart du temps à s'embrasser et se caresser, sans aller trop loin, profitant juste du calme et du noir de la salle. Quand elles sortirent, malgré le peu de motivation qu'elles avaient, elles partirent pour faire les courses, au vu de la longueur de la liste elles ne pouvaient pas y échapper. En quelques minutes de voitures elles arrivèrent au supermarché et rentrèrent. Cadi en main, Emma le poussa, la brune près d'elle, attrapant les articles qu'elles voulaient, tout en discutant et riant. Dans le rayon des chocolats, Regina en pris plusieurs, hésitante.

-J'aime bien faire les courses avec toi. Souffla Emma en la voyant réfléchir à quel chocolat prendre. Regina sourit. T'es craquante quand t'hésite.

-Je sais pas lequel prendre, noir caramel ou noir nougat? Demanda la brune en souriant.

-Hmmmm... Les deux! Sourit Emma.

-T'es aussi gourmande que moi. J'aime bien. Avoua Regina en posant les deux dans le cadi avant de se coller à Emma pour attraper sa nuque et l'embrasser.

Emma passa un bras autour de ses hanches et lui rendit ses baisers, léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Emma?

Les deux femmes sursautèrent, et sans se détacher tournèrent la tête vers le bout du rayon. Une rousse, aux cheveux longs et bouclés plutôt bordéliques, habillée d'un jean et d'un haut bleu roi, les regardait avec des grands yeux bleus.

-Merida? Interrogea la blonde, choquée, en se détachant un peu de la brune, gardant seulement une main dans le bas de son dos.

-Je ne pensais pas te trouver là, c'est pas vraiment ton quartier. Remarqua la jeune femme.

-J'ai déménagé. Informa froidement Emma.

-Oh tu habites où alors? S'intéressa la rousse qui s'était rapprochée sous l'œil désapprobateur de Regina.

-Chez moi. Gronda la brune pour montrer qu'elle était là et ne comptait pas laisser une femme draguer sa petite amie sans rien dire.

-Pardon, se reprit la blonde, Merida je te présente Regina ma petite amie avec qui je vis. Gina, je te présente Merida mon ex-petite amie. Présenta-t-elle.

-Ex? Interrogea Regina avec un sourcil arqué.

-Le soir où on s'est rencontrée dans ton bar, je t'ai dis que ma copine m'avait quitté pour une autre, c'était Merida. Raconta Emma, en sentant le bras possessif serré sa taille.

-Je suis désolée pour ça Emma, j'ai fais une erreur, une grave erreur. Mulan m'avait tellement miroité une si belle histoire que je me suis laissée emporter et je t'ai perdue. Je suis vraiment désolée. S'empressa de reprendre la rousse.

-Moi je vous remercie. Grâce à vos stupidités Emma est venue jusqu'à mon bar et j'ai la pu rencontrer. Sept mois que nous sommes ensemble et je n'ai jamais été aussi ravie d'une rencontre. Argua Regina, marquant son territoire.

-C'est vraie que sans cette rupture je t'aurais jamais rencontrée. Sourit Emma en lui volant un baiser. Alors avec Mulan ça l'a pas fait, c'est bête? Ironisa-t-elle.

-Non, après quatre mois ensemble elle m'a trompée avec Aurore. Elle en était amoureuse depuis toujours, mais elle n'avait jamais fait attention à elle donc elle n'y croyait pas. Raconta Merida. Oui c'est bête, je sais que tu te moques mais-

-En même temps vous ne méritez que ça. Vous avez trompez Emma, elle ne va quand même pas vous faire des câlins pour vous réconforter. Coupa durement la brune.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça! S'exclama la rousse. Mais je connais Emma et je sais qu'elle peut comprendre ma situation et malgré ce qu'il s'est passé elle compte pour moi. Tu comptes pour moi Emma.

-Super, mais c'est trop tard! Lança d'abord ironiquement puis méchamment Regina. Fallait pas déconner!

-Regina. Appuya doucement la blonde pour qu'elle se calme. Écoute Merida, merci pour ces excuses, mais tu m'as trompée, trahie et menti, alors c'est pas des excuses qui vont tout changer. Et vraiment, j'en ai plus besoin. Regina est là, elle me rend heureuse. Reprit-elle.

-Mais reconnais que nous deux c'était beau. Insista Merida.

-Nous deux c'était beau oui. Acquiesça Emma, blessant sa petite amie. C'était simple et bien, réconfortant, court mais beau. Mais t'as tout gâché, et c'est fini.

-Mais je pourrais-

-Je rêve où vous êtes sur le point de demander à ma petite amie de sortir avec vous à nouveau?! Coupa Regina qui avait lâché la blonde et qui était au bord de l'explosion.

-Je, non...je... Bégaya la rousse.

-Bon stop. Nous on va finir nos courses, on bosse cet aprem au bar je te rappelle. Merida, salut. Décida Emma.

Et les deux femmes partirent dans le rayon d'à côté, la brune marchant devant, avec un air froid.

-On a finit. Informa toujours aussi froidement la brune.

Emma soupira, et ne voulant pas se disputer dans le supermarché, elle attendit d'être dans la voiture, les sacs de courses dans le coffre pour se lancer.

-Tu comptes me faire la gueule longtemps? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu as dis que votre relation était belle. Gronda la brune.

-J'ai aussi dis que c'était du passé et qu'aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse avec toi. J'ai dis que ces excuses servaient a rien. Justifia Emma. C'est mon ex, elle représente plus rien pour moi. Je ne me remettrais pas avec.

-Super. Ironisa Regina en regardant la route. Si il se passe quoi que se soit, je la tue et je t'étouffe devant ta bière ensuite.

-Gina. Il se passera rien. Affirma la blonde. Je comprends même pas que tu doutes.

-Je doute et tu comprends pas? S'offusqua Regina en la regardant. Elle t'a juste proposé devant moi de vous remettre ensemble. Elle t'as presque suppliée, et moi j'ai assisté ça, espérant que tu l'enverrais bouler durement mais rien. Alors j'ai essayé, et toi tu m'as demandé subtilement de me calmer. Gronda-t-elle.

-J'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête pour rien. Je t'aime et personne changera ça. Fais moi confiance bordel! Soupira Emma, agacée. Je t'aime, c'est pas rien putain, c'est toi, t'es ma copine et je veux personne d'autre. On vit ensemble, bosse ensemble, on peut pas faire plus et pourtant des fois je voudrais plus, je voudrais être imbriquée à toi totalement, être tienne. S'emballa-t-elle tout en conduisant, provoquant un tournant d'émotions pour la brune, sans le savoir. T'es jalouse c'est fou! On a commencé notre relation si bizarrement certes, mais je ne t'es jamais trahi ou menti. On est passées de plan cul à amoureuses, c'est quand même pas simple, le seul point commun c'était le sexe, qui est soit dit en passant vraiment très satisfaisant, ce qui n'a jamais été le cas avec Merida. Avec elle rien n'était aussi beau que nous. Nous c'est mieux, plus beau, parfait, c'est tellement génial que j'ai pas de mots, tu ne peux pas être jalouse. C'est pas possible! Elle se gara et se tourna. Je t'aime putain, est ce que tu te rends compte que le fait de te rencontrer m'a redonné vie? Ma rupture avec Merida je m'en suis remise en même pas vingt quatre heure parce que je t'ai rencontrée. Elle soupira. Au premier regard, j'ai su. J'ai su que c'était toi. Je t'aime mon petit coeur. Appuya-t-elle tendrement en passant une main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime aussi, et ça me fait toujours peur. J'essaye de pas avoir aussi peur de t'aimer autant, mais c'est pas facile. Et quand ton passé resurgit en te disant qu'il veut encore de toi, j'ai peur de tout perdre. Murmura Regina en embrassant sa main. J'avais envie de l'étriper. Reconnu-t-elle en venant vers la blonde pour se mettre à cheval sur ses cuisses. Tu es mienne, si elle te touche je vais la tuer. Je ne partage pas ce qui est à moi. Fit-elle possessive avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un long baiser.

-Hmmm.. Je crois que tu m'excites en étant si possessive. Susurra Emma plaquée sur son fauteuil. Les baisers se firent plus passionnés et les mains baladeuses. Tu sais qu'on est dans la voiture?

-Les vitres sont tintées. Informa Regina.

Emma ne chercha pas plus, elle connaissait sa compagne depuis le temps maintenant, la brune avait besoin d'être rassurée par des actes quand la situation s'était envenimée ou lui avait échappée. La jeune femme savait comment fonctionnait Regina et si elle devait lui faire encore et encore l'amour pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, elle le ferait avec plaisir.  
Une semaine passa sans problème, la rencontre avec Merida était un souvenir. Seulement un soir où les deux femmes travaillaient, la rousse arriva. Dans le bar, Ella servait tout comme Sabine, Regina préparait un cocktail, alors que la blonde préparait les bières commandées. C'est la brune qui vit Merida en premier, elle se tendit de suite mais quand la jeune femme s'installa au comptoir en regardant la blonde qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu, elle vit rouge.

-Sortez de chez moi. Ordonna-t-elle durement.

Emma fronça les sourcils en se redressant.

-Non. Rétorqua la rousse. J'ai mis du temps à trouver ce bar.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Soupira Emma, désabusée.

-Je suis venue boire un verre. Sourit Merida.

-Va le boire ailleurs. Réclama la blonde soulageant légèrement sa compagne.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu abandonnerais ton travail que tu aimais tant et encore moins pour faire barman. Continua la rousse l'air de rien.

-Mon travail était plus important que tout. Ça te rendait dingue je sais. Argua Emma avant de poser les bières sur le plateau de Sabine. Mais avec Regina j'ai trouvé bien plus important. Et bosser dans ce bar avec celle que j'aime est tout ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de mieux après l'amour de cette femme. Fit-elle sereinement. Je l'aime tout bêtement.

-Je ne te crois pas. Rétorqua Merida froidement. Tu m'as aimée je le sais. Et je reste persuadée que je suis la femme de ta vie.

-Alors tu te trompes encore plus que je ne le pensais. Il est clair que nous deux c'est fini et c'était sans avenir. Et j'ai tenu à toi, oui, mais c'est différent d'aimer. Quand tu aimes tu donnes tout, quand tu aimes tu te sens bien, sereine et en sécurité auprès de l'autre. Avec Regina j'ai tout ça, j'ai jamais eu ça avec toi. Alors ai un minimum de respect et laisse moi vivre. Grogna Emma.

-Et te perdre totalement? Jamais. Rétorqua Merida.

-Non mais je rêve! S'exclama la brune. Elle vous a dit stop arrêtez maintenant. Vous ne savez rien d'elle depuis des mois. Vous avez merdé, elle a refait sa vie sans vous faut vous y faire, parce que vous êtes l'unique responsable. S'énerva-t-elle attirant l'attention de quelques clients. Elle est la plus belle femme du monde, elle est intelligente et adorable, et vous en avez préféré une autre et bien vous êtes bien bête, vous aviez la perfection a vos côt-

Elle fut coupées par les lèvres d'Emma. Cette dernière n'avait pu se retenir, si touché par ces mots. Sa petite amie n'était pas la plus démonstrative et bavarde des femmes, alors tant de tendresse de la part de la jeune femme, la touchait au plus haut point. Elle avait eu besoin de l'embrasser, et elle ne s'était pas retenue. Regina fut d'abord surprise, mais en profita pour lui rendre son baiser, en posant ses mains sur les fesses de la blonde. Cette dernière la laissa faire, ravie de tant de possessivité et si sa pouvait la débarrasser de Merida, elle ne dirait pas non. Elles finirent par se séparer, et Regina regarda la rousse.

-Elle est mienne. Alors allez boire ailleurs. Ordonna durement la brune.

Merida ne chercha pas plus longtemps, elle quitta le bar. Mais au plus grand désespoir des deux femmes, Merida revint plusieurs fois durant un mois. Elle arrivait, s'installait, commandait, et la plupart du temps elle draguait Emma, elle lui faisait des avances. Regina avait toujours autant de mal à garder son calme face à la rousse, et celle ci la rendait nerveuse. Seulement la brune angoissée et agacée, ne donnait rien de bon, et à force, Emma et elle passaient beaucoup de temps à se disputer, la blonde agacée de voir que Regina continuait de douter de sa sincérité. La blonde lui avait pourtant prouvé ne vouloir qu'elle, Regina doutait, alors à force la tension devenait de plus en plus importante entre elles. Merida leurs faisait du mal, exactement comme elle le voulait, dans l'espoir de récupérer Emma.


	7. 7 : As tu mal au coeur?

7 : As tu mal au coeur?

-Gina... Pleurnicha la blonde, allongée dans le canapé, emmitouflée dans un plaid, devant la télé.

-Oui mio pulcino? Répondit la brune depuis la cuisine.

-Tu vas travailler quand? Demanda Emma.

-Dans deux heures. Comme t'es pas là, on a plus de trucs à faire, alors je dois partir un peu plus tôt. Expliqua Regina.

La blonde était clouée au lit -enfin plus au canapé- depuis trois jours. Elle était malade, fiévreuse et nauséeuse, elle toussait beaucoup, se mouchait en continu, avait la voix abîmée et vomissait la moitié de ses repas. Regina lui avait donc interdit de sortir de l'appartement, elle faisait plus d'heures au bar pour compenser. Emma allait mal, et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour changer ça. Il y avait quand même un avantage à cette maladie, les tensions qu'elles vivaient depuis plus d'un mois à cause du retour de Merida, s'étaient calmées, Regina était au petit soin.

-Je suis désolée mon petit coeur de te faire bosser plus. Soupira Emma, se sentant vraiment coupable.

-Ne le sois pas. Guéris pour qu'on s'envoie à nouveau en l'air et tout ira bien. Sourit Regina en venant vers le canapé. Elle posa tout sur la table basse et s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Tout est là, thé au miel, important pour ta gorge, tes médicaments pour tes nausées et tes maux de tête, ton téléphone pour m'envoyer des messages et me tenir au courant de ton état, t'as la télé, je t'ai fais une soupe tu la manges en entier, et j'ai ajouté un bol de fruit au cas où tu aurais envie. D'accord?

-Je t'aime. Sourit niaisement la blonde.

-Tu as bien compris tout ce que je viens de dire ou pas. Reprit Regina sans retenir son sourire.

-Oui et t'es un amour de t'occuper de moi comme ça. Répondit Emma.

-Je vais pas te laisser te débrouiller dans ton état quand même, je ne suis pas si nulle que ça. Argua la brune, penchée vers la jeune femme, repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux.

-Non au contraire, t'es top. Sourit la blonde. Tu vas rentrer tard?

-Non, mio amore. Je vais faire au plus vite pour te retrouver. Assura Regina.

-Tu voudrais pas carrément rester avec moi? Supplia Emma avec une petite moue adorable dans le but de faire craquer la jeune femme.

-Ne fais pas ça, obligea Regina en lui pinçant doucement les joues, je vais travailler point à la ligne.

-Mais je fais comment sans toi moi? Marmonna la blonde, faussement peinée.

-Tu as tout sur la table et en cas de besoin tu m'appelles et je remonte. D'accord? Fit la brune.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis un second baiser mais sur le front de la blonde avant de se lever. Elle quitta l'appartement, et Emma regarda alors l'écran ou passait l'un de ses disney préféré, mais après deux secondes elle attrapa son téléphone et appela la brune. Après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrît de nouveau.

-Emma, en cas de besoin c'est pas n'importe quand. Je dois travailler d'accord?! Obligea la brune, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Mais c'est un besoin de t'avoir avec moi. Justifia la blonde, toujours sa moue pour la faire craquer sur le visage.

-Emma. Appuya Regina. Ne fais pas l'enfant ou je te considérerai comme tel et te confisquerais ton téléphone. Provoqua-t-elle.

-D'accord. Mais soi rapide. Bougonna Emma.

-Oui. Bonne soirée, je t'aime mio pulcino. Lança la brune en disparaissant de nouveau.

Et la blonde resta blottie dans le canapé seule, pendant des heures, continuant son marathon de Disney. Elle envoyait quelques messages à sa compagne, dès qu'elle pouvait la brune lui répondait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Emma était déjà, en tant normal du genre à chercher le contact permanent avec la brune, mais malade c'était encore pire. Regina rentra à une heure.

-Tu devrais dormir. Soupira-t-elle en voyant Emma encore devant la télé.

-Je voulais pas me coucher sans te voir. Rétorqua la blonde. Fatiguée? Regina hocha la tête. Viens là. Ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant ses bras acec la couverture.

La brune n'hésita pas à venir se coller à Emma, et les bras se refermèrent autour d'elle, l'emmitouflant dans la couette avec elle. Elle resta là à se délecter du corps chaud -voir bouillant- de la blonde alors que la petite sirène chantait derrière.

-Merida est passée. Informa-t-elle finalement.

-Encore? Soupira Emma, désespérée. T'as fais quoi?

-Rien. J'ai fais comme si elle était une cliente normale. Je l'ai servie. Répondit calmement Regina. Puis elle m'a demandé où tu étais, j'ai dis que ca la regardait pas. Elle a cru du coup qu'on s'était séparées. Elle est alors partie dans un monologue me disant qu'elle te récupérerait parce qu'elle savait que tu l'aimais encore, que tu étais faite pour elle, que-

-Son discours habituel quoi. Marmonna de lassitude la blonde.

-Oui mais cette fois elle a ajouté que je ne savais pas t'aimer, je ne savais pas prendre soin de toi, que j'étais nulle, et probablement la pire femme et petite amie qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Murmura Regina.

-Eh mon petit coeur, tu ne l'as crois pas quand même ? S'inquiéta Emma en sentant la brune fébrile contre elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis pas très douée et je t'ai blessée plus d'une fois par mon comportement, je suis peut-être pas top, elle a peut-être rai-

-Tais toi. C'est ce que tu dis là qui me fait mal. Coupa Emma. Regarde, je suis malade, et t'es là a prendre soin de moi, à tout faire pour moi, et à me faire des câlins alors que tu pourrais être malade à ton tour. Remarqua-t-elle. Alors tu n'es pas parfaite mais pour moi tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Elle a tord, elle ne nous connait pas. Elle ne sait pas qu'on se complète à la perfection.

-Je t'aime Emma. Sourit doucement Regina contre elle.

La blonde embrassa son front en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Tu veux regarder la petit sirène avec moi avant d'aller se coucher? Proposa la blonde.

Regina hocha la tête et sans bouger, dirigea son regard vers la télé. Elles s'endormirent ainsi à la fin, après le baiser final.  
Le lendemain, Regina passa la journée avec sa compagne, dans le canapé, à la bercer, la jeune femme n'allant pas forcément mieux, elle avait toujours de la fièvre, elle restait nauséeuse, et avait chaud continuellement. Seulement quand l'heure d'aller travailler arriva, elle était assise dans le canapé, la blonde entre ses jambes son dos contre sa poitrine, et la couette était sur elles.

-Je dois aller travailler. Murmura Regina en embrassant la tempe de sa compagne.

-Non. Rétorqua Emma, sans bouger, regardant un énième Disney.

-Emma, je dois y aller. Insista la brune.

-Non, je ne veux pas. Je te garde avec moi. Affirma la blonde, bien décidée à rester dans cette position.

-Mio pulcino, je dois travailler. Rappela Regina, en tentant de l'attendrir.

-Je suis malade, j'ai besoin de toi. Supplia Emma en se tournant pour s'agripper à elle, les bras autour de sa taille, cherchant elle aussi à l'attendrir.

-Ne joue pas comme ça Emma. Soupira la brune. Elle la poussa, doucement pour la faire s'asseoir. Je t'aime d'accord?

-Moi aussi. Marmonna la blonde avant d'éternuer. J'en ai marre d'être malade, j'en ai marre de pas pouvoir bouger, j'en ai marre de pas pouvoir travailler avec toi, j'en ai marre d'être un poids pour toi. Se plaignit-elle.

-Mio amore, tu n'es jamais un poids pour moi. Assura Regina. Mais la mine triste de la blonde, eut finalement raison d'elle. Ok, je vais faire des allers retours entre le bar et toi, pour que tu ne sois pas trop seule, d'accord?

-Je t'aime. Souffla Emma, attendrie par cette proposition. Je suis désolée d'être comme ça, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour pas aller mal, et je perds toute rationalité quand je suis malade. Je veux tes bras. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Je vais revenir le plus possible Emma. Je te le promets. Toi tu bouges pas de là, et tu te reposes. Obligea la brune.

Emma hocha la tête et la brune l'embrassa rapidement. Regina partit se préparer et la blonde se choisit le film Raiponce pendant ce temps là. Quand la brune ressortit de la salle de bain, elle prépara rapidement quelques petits trucs pour sa compagne dans le canapé, et lui déposa sur la table basse avant de se pencher au dessus d'elle.

-Merci pour tout ça. Marmonna Emma, avec un léger sourire.

-Je suis une petite amie du tonnerre quoi qu'en dise l'autre rousse là. Grogna Regina.

-Moi j'en ai jamais douté, malgré la petite handicapée des sentiments que tu es. Sourit la blonde.

-Je t'aime, tu fais pas de bêtises, et je remonte le plus vite possible. Sourit à son tour la brune en se penchant vers ses lèvres, avant d'entendre la musique, elle tourna son regard vers la télé. Tu regardes Raiponce sans moi?! S'indigna-t-elle.

-T'as qu'à rester. Provoqua la blonde.

-Non mais je rêve, tu utilises mon Disney préféré pour me faire rester?! S'enragea la brune.

-Effectivement, j'ai peut-être tenter ça. Mais j'aime Raiponce et je voulais regarder. Justifia Emma.

-Si tu le regardes maintenant, sans m'attendre, je vais te tuer, tu m'entends. Ordonna Regina.

-Ok, on le regarde quand tu rentres. Mais pourquoi tu l'aimes autant? C'est parce qu'on s'est dit qu'on s'aimait devant? Questionna Emma.

-Pas que. Je t'explique ça plus tard. Assura la brune. Je repasse dans une heure max.

Emma hocha la tête, et reçu un baiser, avant que la brune ne disparaisse. Durant toute la soirée, Regina remonta au moins toutes les heures, à chaque fois elle remplissait le plateau de la jeune femme de trucs à grignoter, s'assurait que le thé au miel ou le lait au miel était bu et en refaisait, lui fit prendre les médicaments au bon horaire, elle vérifiait que tout était bon, s'assurait qu'elle ne regardait pas Raiponce sans elle. Puis avant de repartir elle lui offrait un long baiser, Emma essayait de la garder avec elle, et finalement elle avait un second baiser avant que la brune ne redescende travailler. Finalement quand son service au bar se termina, Regina ferma, il était deux heure quand elle entra chez elle, et trouva Emma devant la télé, Raiponce en pause, l'attendant, en se reposant.

-Je suis là. Lança-t-elle faisant se redresser la blonde.

-Viens là, tu m'as manquer, viens là. Réclama rapidement Emma, comme une enfant.

-J'arrive. Sourit doucement Regina. T'as préparé Raiponce? Remarqua-t-elle en se couchant dans le canapé avec la blonde qui la serra dans ses bras.

-Oui, je t'attends depuis vingt minutes, impatiemment, vue ue ça fait une heure et demie que tu es pas revenue, je me doutais que tu fermais. Expliqua la blonde. Tout c'est bien passé? Merida est pas venue?

-Non, elle doit essayer de te retrouver, puisqu'elle nous pense séparées. Sourit ironiquement Regina. Mais tout allait bien, Baron est passé, il m'a demandé si j'étais toujours avec toi, alors j'ai dis _oui évidemment que je suis toujours avec ma copine, bande d'andouille_! Soupira-t-elle exaspérée, avant de se faufiler dans le dos de la blonde pour l'enlacer, couette autour d'elles, et la tête sur les oreillers. On regarde le film maintenant.

Emma acquiesça, gardant son sourire niais apparu aux mots de la jeune femme, et lança le Disney. Elle attendit quelques minutes, et quand elle vit la première chanson de Raiponce commencé, elle osa.

-Pourquoi tu l'aimes autant alors? Demanda-t-elle.

Regina passa un bras autour de la blonde et se colla à elle.

-Mes parents étaient mariées depuis moins d'un an quand je suis née, mais ils ne se sont aimés que les premiers mois de leurs vie commune, ils se sont marié vite, et l'ont regretté. Mais avant de pouvoir divorcé, ma mère était enceinte. Après ma naissance, mon père était raide dingue de moi, pas ma mère. J'ai grandi avec l'amour de mon père et l'indifférence de ma mère. Mais eux se sont de plus en plus détesté, alors je les ai vu s'engueuler encore et encore tu vois. Murmura-t-elle avant de laisser un temps.

-Tu peux tout me dire. Encouragea Emma.

-Ils se haïssaient, c'est aussi en partie à cause de ça que j'ai toujours repoussé les relations et l'amour je pense. Je les ai vu se détruire à petit feu, et j'étais coincé au milieu d'eux, ma mère dessinait mon avenir sans mon avis, et mon père m'étouffait par sa surproduction et sa peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Gothel fait cela avec Raiponce, mes parents étaient comme elle. Et moi je rêvais d'être libre, de m'habiller comme je voulais, de faire ce que je voulais. Raconta la brune.

-Alors t'es partie? Comprit la blonde.

-Ouais, je suis partie quand j'ai eu vingt et un an, majeure je me suis détachée de mes parents. Je suis partie loin, j'ai bossé comme une tarée, j'ai vécu où je pouvais en coloc' et tout ce que je trouvais de possible. Et quand j'ai eu vingt neuf ans, j'ai appris la mort de mon père, et avec l'héritage et mes économies j'ai pu ouvrir mon bar. Informa-t-elle.

-Et donc tu t'identifies à Raiponce, pour son besoin de libertés, ses parents, ses rêves, et l'accomplissement de ses envies? Conclu Emma. La brune hocha la tête derrière elle. Je suis désolée pour ton père. Et désolée que t'es eu tout ça à vivre, même si c'est cool, ça nous a permit d'être ainsi. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je crois que je suis aussi naze que ma mère pour aimer. Murmura Regina en regardant le film.

-Je trouve que tu t'en sors de mieux en mieux mon petit coeur. Assura la jeune femme, en serrant son bras sur elle.

-Je crois que tu m'aides beaucoup Emma. Susurra Regina. Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel elle suivait le film. Et toi tes parents?

-J'ai été adopté à huit ans. Avant j'étais en foyer. Les Swan, mes parents adoptifs, étaient géniaux, amoureux et fou de moi. Ils sont mort quand j'ai eu vingt ans, je suis restée au fond du trou longtemps, mais je voulais pas retourner dans les foyers alors j'ai bossé. Je suis devenue garante de caution, et j'ai acheté l'appart dans lequel je vivais avant d'emménager avec toi. Raconta la blonde.

-Tu as vécu là-bas plus de dix ans? S'étonna la brune.

-Oui, l'héritage de mes parents m'a permis de l'acheter, et j'ai appris à vivre sans eux dedans. Ils représentaient tout pour moi, alors j'ai jamais voulu le quitter. Murmura Emma.

-Mais tu n'as pas hésité à venir chez moi quand je t'ai dis que je voulais vivre avec toi. Remarqua Regina.

-Je t'aime Regina, je sais que c'est toujours étrange pour toi et compliqué et pas naturel, mais quand tu m'as demandé de venir ici, j'étais folle de joie de voir que tu voulais plus encore avec moi. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde, parce que mon appartement c'était mes parents, ça représentait tout ce que j'avais de plus important et de plus beau. Mais une fois que je t'ai eu toi, c'était toi le plus important, toi la plus belle chose de ma vie. Alors j'ai pas hésité. Elle laissa une seconde. Tu étais mon soleil, les lanternes dans le ciel de ma vie. Murmura-t-elle en pointant du doigt la télé, sur laquelle Raiponce parlait de son envie de voir les lanternes.

-Je t'aime tellement Emma, je le dit pas beaucoup et c'était toujours angoissant pour moi de t'aimer. Mais je t'aime. Assura la brune.

Emma sourit et tourna la tête.

-J'ai eu l'impression de te perdre depuis un mois, depuis le problème Merida, j'ai eu l'impression de tout perdre, l'impression que toi et moi ça allait se finir. J'avais tellement peur que ce qu'on a dessiné de notre avenir n'arrive jamais

-Emma. Appuya la brune, étonnée. Merida m'a fait peur et m'a blessée, mais quoi qu'il arrive je me battrais pour te garder. J'en chie pour m'habituer à l'amour, parce que j'ai jamais été aimée de manière sereine, mon père m'étouffait, ma mère ne m'aimait pas, et j'ai toujours refusé en bloc tout l'amour que quiconque essayait de m'offrir. Quand elle a essayé de te récupérer devant moi,-

-Laquelle fois? Interrogea la blonde.

-La première Emma. Rétorqua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand elle a essayé, j'ai vu notre relation défilé dans ma mémoire, et mon imagination s'est chargé d'inventer la suite catastrophe. Et je reconnais que j'ai un peu viré cinglé. Accepta Regina, triste.

-Arrête les scénarios catastrophes, t'es mon grand amour, je crois à toute ces conneries. T'es ma Raiponce. Sourit Emma en lui volant un baiser avant de regarder à nouveau le film. En fait tu serais plutôt Flynn, gros dragueur qui veut pas s'attacher, et qui tombe amoureux. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Ouais, alors j'imagine que t'es ma Raiponce. Soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis ta Raiponce. Sourit Emma. Et je suis trop bien là.

Regina la serra doucement contre elle, et elles ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à la fin du film. Cette nuit là, elle traina Emma dans leur lit, pour dormir, surtout que le lendemain était un jour de fermeture, alors elle resterait avec Emma en continu.  
Au réveil, Emma était seule dans le lit, elle attrapa la couette, l'entoura autour d'elle, et quitta la chambre.

-Gina?! Appela-t-elle avant de prendre une quinte de toux.

-Cuisine, ma petite malade. Répondit la brune.

Emma s'y rendit, et quand sa petite amie la vit, elle ne pu retenir un immense éclat de rire en la voyant emmitouflée dans sa couette.

-Te moques pas, j'ai froid. Grogna la blonde.

-Mio pulcino, sei incredibilmente adorabile. Mi rendi debole con la tua poca aria. Sourit Regina en l'attirant dans ses bras, la couverture la rendant énorme.

-J'ai rien compris, mais je suis sure que c'est moqueur. Marmonna Emma.

-Mio pulcino, je ne te le traduis plus. Sourit Regina en embrassant son nez, véritablement toute chose devant le petit air de la jeune femme. Tu es incroyablement adorable. Tu me rends toute faible avec ton petit air.

-Eh mais c'est trop gentil en fait. Sourit la blonde. Si j'avais pas ma couette emmitouflée autour de moi je te sauterais au cou et si j'étais pas toujours malade je te ferais l'amour dans la cuisine. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Ça me manque. Marmonna la brune.

-De quoi? Faire l'amour? S'amusa Emma.

-Oui faire l'amour, ça me manque, ça fera bientôt sept jours qu'on a rien fait. Ça me manque, et je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir, t'es malade, t'es pas responsable. Murmura Regina.

-Promis, dès que je vais mieux on s'envoie en l'air. Assura la blonde.

-Guéris vite, je suis en manque d'orgasme. Grogna gentiment la brune.

-T'es trop adorable. Sourit Emma. Ça me manque aussi, j'avoue. Avoua-t-elle, avant de se dandiner pour sortir sa main de sous sa couette. Elle posa sa main sur son sein et le pressa délicatement, sentant le téton durcir dans sa paume. J'adore tes seins.

-Je suis tellement en manque, que si tu me titilles encore je vais jouir. Murmura Regina, en sentant le désir s'emparer d'elle. Mais la blonde ne cessa pas, au contraire, elle la caressa un peu plus. Emma, s'il te plaît.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser, continuant de lui caresser la poitrine.

-Emma...Elle la laissa faire encore quelques seconde, avant d'attraper son poignet pour éloigner sa main de son sein. Stop.

-T'en as pas envie? Provoqua la blonde.

-Je veux des disney, un café, et le canapé. Informa la brune. Et je veux que tu guérisses pour passer des heures à faire l'amour et pas juste quelques minutes de plaisir parce que tu me tripotes, je suis pas une ado excitée. Argua-t-elle.

-T'es une femme mûre et accro au sexe, mais qui aime secrètement se prélasser devant des Disney avec sa chérie dans les bras. Sourit Emma.

-Qui te dit que je veux te prendre dans me bras? Rétorqua la brune.

-Je te connais, je suis sûre que tu le veux au fond de toi. S'amusa la blonde.

-On va dire ça oui. Va dans le canapé maintenant. Obligea Regina.

Emma gloussa et partie s'installer avec sa couette devant la télé. Elle prépara Mulan, et fut rapidement rejointe par sa compagne. Elles lancèrent le film, en mangeant, et Emma se cala finalement contre sa petite amie, la tête sur son épaule.

-Ta mère elle est toujours vivante? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Regina en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

-Elle habite où? Interrogea Emma.

-J'en sais rien. Rétorqua froidement la brune.

-Tu sais pas où est ta mère? S'étonna la blonde en relevant la tête.

-Emma, je lui ai pas parlé depuis l'enterrement de mon père. Elle fait pas partie de ma vie. Je me contre-fou d'où elle est, et de ce qu'elle fait. Je n'ai aucune relation avec elle, je n'en ai jamais eu. Argua Regina. J'ai pas envie d'en parler, jamais.

-Pardon. S'excusa Emma en enlaçant la jeune femme. Viens dans ma couette.

-C'est notre couette, je te rappelle. Marmonna la brune en restant contre elle.

-Souris moi. Réclama la blonde.

-Je vais pas sourire pour rien. Rétorqua la brune.

-Souris moi, parce qu'on passe la journée comme ça, parce qu'on est ensemble, et qu'on s'est retrouvées. Justifia Emma. Allez souris moi mon petit coeur.

-Mio amore. Murmura Regina en l'embrassant, avant de lui sourire.

Elles passèrent la journée dans le canapé, et le lendemain aussi, même si Regina partit travailler le soir. Emma mit quatre jours de plus à se remettre, quand elle se réveilla en meilleure forme, sans fièvre ni nausée, sa première réaction fut de trouver la brune -dans sa douche- pour lui sauter dessus. Elles passèrent la journée à faire l'amour un peu partout dans l'appartement, avant d'enfiler des vêtements de dernière minutes pour retourner au travail.


	8. 8 : As tu envie de me quitter?

8 : As tu envie de me quitter?

Emma entra dans la salle de bain, où la brune était, et se plaça à côté d'elle devant le miroir. Elle prit sa brosse à dent, et tout comme sa petite amie, elle se mit à se brosser les dents, en se regardant dans le miroir, par coup d'oeil. Finalement la brune se rinça la bouche et rangea sa brosse à dents, mais ne partit pas. Emma cracha dans l'évier, se rinça la bouche à son tour et releva la tête, pour fixer la jeune femme dans le miroir.

-Tu m'énerves. Gronda la brune.

-Toi aussi. Rétorqua Emma.

Regina se tourna en même temps que la jeune femme, et s'accrocha à ses épaules pour sauter rapidement et enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de la blonde. Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche et Emma la serra contre elle pour approfondir le baiser. La douceur se faisait rare ces derniers jours, mais là elles étaient presque agressives, dures. Les produits posés sur le meuble volèrent et Regina fut assise dessus, elle griffa le cuir chevelu de son amante, qui grogna contre ses lèvres en glissant sa main dans la culotte de la jeune femme. Pas de douceur, juste du sexe, montrer que l'autre nous énerve mais qu'on veut lui faire l'amour. Emma ne fut pas douce dans les gestes qu'elle fit dans la culotte de sa compagne, et alors que celle ci était au bord de l'explosion, elles furent coupées.

-Regina!

-Je hais cette femme. Grogna Regina.

Deux semaines que Kelly avait débarqué, la demie-soeur de Regina, que cette dernière ne supportait pas. Elle avait appris son existence quand elle avait vingt et un an, juste après être partie de chez ses parents, elle ne l'avait vu que de rares fois, et ne supportait pas sa façon de faire les choses et de voir la vie. Elle faisait son possible pour ne pas la voir, mais la rousse s'infiltrait dans sa vie quand elle avait envie. Alors finalement deux semaines avant, Kelly avait un soir débarqué au bar, avec son sac d'affaires, et depuis elle n'avait pas quitté l'appartement de Regina, ce qui était source de grosses tensions entre la jeune femme et sa compagne.

-Emma! Appela de nouveau Kelly.

La blonde soupira et lâcha la brune qui descendit du meuble.

-Je peux plus, je vais faire les comptes au bar. Je te la laisse ou je pète un câble. Grogna Regina en repoussant sa compagne.

Emma ne chercha pas et la laissa avant de partir vers la chambre d'amis pour retrouver la rousse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kelly? Soupira la blonde.

-Vous bossez à quelle heure? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Tu te fous de moi? T'as quand même pas hurlé à travers l'appartement comme si la mort venait te prendre, pour me demander nos horaires? ! S'exclama Emma, frustrée au possible.

-Bah quoi? J'ai besoin de savoir. Rétorqua Kelly, affalée sur son lit.

-Pourquoi tu as prévu de faire une soirée chez nous? Ironisa la blonde avant de voir le sérieux de sa belle soeur. Tu fais ça je t'étripe. Et Regina aussi.

-T'étais plus cool avant. Marmonna la rousse.

-Chuuuut! Ordonna Emma. Tu ne dois pas en parler, tu l'as promis. Quand à Gina et moi on bosse à dix sept heure, et toi tu ne fais rien ici, clair? Imposa-t-elle. Kelly soupira et hocha la tête. Et arrêtes de hurler dans l'appart sérieux, c'est insupportable.

-Pourquoi j'ai interrompu quelque chose? S'amusa Kelly.

-Oui, tu as interrompu notre vie en débarquant ici, en gueulant tu m'as empêché de lui donner un orgasme démentiel. Râla la blonde.

-Oh et je sais que tu es très douée pour ça. Sourit la rousse en se redressant pour se mettre sur ses genoux, et s'approcher d'Emma. La meilleure même. Souffla-t-elle en passant une main sur l'arrière de la cuisse de la jeune femme.

-Bas les pattes! Repoussa Emma. Tu la fermes, nous deux s'étaient y a dix ans, c'est hors de question que ça recommence! C'était du sexe et basta. Maintenant je suis avec Regina, et je ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne notre passif, alors tu la fermes et t'arrêtes les conneries!

Elle soupira, et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle se massa les tempes en allant vers la cuisine. Elle allait exploser, elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait que Kelly parte rapidement sinon elle ne tiendrait pas. Regina et elle se prenaient la tête pour n'importe quoi, le travail, le repas, la vaisselle, la lessive, le tour à la douche, la couleur des draps ou des vêtements, le choix du film ou de la musique. Tout était une raison de dispute et surtout parce que Kelly était là, elle mettait une tension autant pour l'une que pour l'autre. Regina parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas sa soeur, et Emma parce qu'elle avait ce secret à garder, et que Kelly jouait avec les limites en continu, elle s'amusait à faire des sous entendus. À bout, elle enfila sa veste et descendit, agacée.

-Ta soeur me rend dingue. Déclara-t-elle en voyant la brune.

-Demie soeur. Grogna Regina.

-Elle me saoule. S'agaça Emma en venant près d'elle pour l'embrasser. Viens là maintenant.

Elle l'attrapa par le poignet, et la tira dans le cabinet de toilette du bar pour la plaquer contre le mur, laissant à peine le temps à la jeune femme de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

-Emma? Interrogea la brune, alors que sa compagne était totalement collée à elle.

-Elle nous a coupée. Et moi j'ai envie de toi. Expliqua Emma, en glissant sa main dans le pantalon de la brune. J'en ai marre de me disputer avec toi pour tout alors que tout ce que je veux c'est ça. Déclara-t-elle en glissant en elle.

-Oh mon dieu! T'arrête pas. Souffla Regina en s'accrochant à ses épaules. Oh putain. Oui.. Geignit-elle devant la fougue dont faisait preuve sa compagne.

-Je t'aime mon petit coeur. Murmura Emma en embrassant son cou.

-Emma, je vais...je vais...je...jouir...Bégaya la brune.

-Laisse toi aller. Sourit la blonde avant de mordiller son cou.

Et quelques secondes après Regina lâcha un cri, tout en tremblant contre sa compagne. Elle n'avait pas eu d'orgasme depuis plusieurs jours, et celui ci était libérateur. Emma revint embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

-Merci. Murmura Regina. Je sais que je déraille avec ma demie soeur ces derniers temps, alors ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es capable d'avoir encore envie de moi. Sourit-elle.

-J'ai toujours envie de toi, toujours. Sourit Emma. Et ta soeur me rend tarée aussi.

-Demie soeur. Demie. N'oublies pas. Affirma la brune.

-Soeur, demie soeur c'est pareil. Murmura la blonde en levant les yeux.

-Emma, redis que c'est ma soeur, et je te tue. Menaça Regina en la poussant contre la paroi des toilettes derrière elle. On a juste notre mère en commun, et en plus celle ci ne m'a jamais aimé ni éduqué, et elle a abandonné Kelly. Donc notre seul point commun c'est la génétique, venant de notre mère. Ne dis jamais que c'est ma soeur.

-Ok, ok. Abdiqua Emma. Va travailler alors, patron. Provoqua-t-elle.

La brune lui lança un regard noir et elles quittèrent les toilettes. Dans le bar, Regina se remit derrière la table recouverte de papier, pour gérer ses comptes, alors que la blonde alla derrière le comptoir, lavé les verres et l'endroit, pour préparer la soirée. Elles restèrent silencieuses longuement, avant qu'Emma, nettoyant le comptoir ne reprenne.

-Ta demie soeur voulait faire une soirée chez nous pendant qu'on travaillait. Informa-t-elle.

-Pardon?! C'est une blague?! S'exclama Regina.

-Non, mais je lui ai interdis, et on vérifiera. Déclara Emma.

-C'est une catastrophe ambulante, j'ai hâte qu'elle parte. Soupira la brune. Il faudrait lui trouver quelqu'un. Ça la ferait partir. Regina laissa un temps. Mais qui voudrait d'elle? Faudrait être un peu taré pour vouloir d'elle.

Emma gloussa nerveusement. Oui, elle avait été un peu tarée de faire de Kelly son amante régulière, même si il n'y avait pas de sentiments. Il ne fallait pas que Regina l'apprenne ou elle serait fichue.

-Salut tout le monde! Lança Sabine en rentrant, suivie d'Ella, toujours plus calme que son amie.

-Salut les filles, vous allez bien? Sourit Emma.

-Bien. Répondit Ella avant de voir Regina attablée, devant les comptes l'air renfrogné. Kelly est toujours là?

-Oh oui, et si elle ne part pas vite ma Gina va commettre un meurtre. Soupira la blonde.

-Elle est si insupportable que ça? Demanda Sabine.

-Plus encore. Marmonna Emma. J'en peux plus non plus.

-Allez, stop les commérages! S'exclama Regina en se levant récupérant ses papiers. On ouvre. Décida-t-elle.

Les trois femmes ne discutèrent pas, déjà en temps normal il ne valait mieux pas discuter les ordres de Regina, mais en ce moment -depuis que Kelly était là- il ne fallait pas du tout répondre. Alors elles ouvrirent le bar ensemble, et se mirent à travailler, enchaina les verres et les commandes. Finalement, vers onze heure du soir, Emma prévint la brune qu'elle montait vérifier que sa demie soeur ne faisait pas de conneries. Seulement après une vingtaine de minutes, elle n'était toujours pas redescendue, alors Regina demanda à Sabine de passer derrière le bar, profitant qu'il n'y avait que peu de gens, pour monter à son tour. En entrant dans l'appartement elle n'entendit rien, et cela l'intrigua un peu plus, si il n'y avait aucun problème, pourquoi Emma n'était-elle pas redescendue? Elle s'avança sans faire de bruit vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres, et elle les vit, face à face en train de parler. Voyant l'air sérieux de son Emma, elle se cacha, pour les écouter.

-Kelly je t'ai dis non. Imposa Emma, en repoussant la main de la rousse sur son bras.

-Pourquoi tu me résistes? Provoqua la jeune femme, sourire en coin.

-Tu le sais très bien. Depuis que tu es arrivée, tu me saoules. J'aime ta soeur, demie soeur, je l'aime et je compte bien ne pas tout bousiller. Répliqua la blonde. Arrête de me saouler Kelly.

-Ne dis pas ça. Et puis je te parle pas d'une relation, je te parle de raviver nos bons souvenirs une petite fois. Sourit la rousse.

Regina fronça les sourcils en entendant parler des souvenirs communs des deux. Pourtant Emma et sa demie soeur ne se connaissait que depuis deux semaines. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et vit Kelly porter sa main aux cheveux blonds de sa compagne pour les passé derrière son oreille.

-Mais j'ai dis non! Gronda Emma en repoussant la main de la jeune femme. Rien n'arrivera entre nous. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire pour que tu l'entendes. Nos souvenirs resterons souvenirs, ils ont dix ans et c'est bien comme ça. Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas si bons que ça. Provoqua-t-elle durement, agacée par cette situation qui revenait trop souvent à son goût.

-Ils ne sont pas bons, ils sont merveilleux. Sourit Kelly.

-Ils sont horribles. Appuya la blonde.

-Tu prenais ton pied à l'époque. Remarqua amèrement la rousse.

-C'était il y a dix ans. J'étais paumée, on s'est envoyées en l'air quelques fois. Mais il n'y a jamais eu de sentiments entre nous, seulement une relation purement sexuelle, sans grand intérêt, ça a duré quelques semaines. Point à la ligne. Emma avait le doit pointer vers elle, et s'approcha pour appuyer sur son torse. Depuis j'ai Regina, et je prendrais pas le risque de perdre cette perle rare.

-C'est ma soeur, on a beaucoup de point commun. Rappela Kelly.

-Pas tant que ça non. Rétorqua la blonde. Et puis de toutes manière, je ne veux plus rien avec toi. Notre relation est passée.

-Vous avez eu une relation? Intervint la voix grave et chaude de la brune.

Emma se tendit et se tourna, tout comme Kelly, vers celle qui les avait coupé. Regina était là, debout au bout du couloir, l'air ahuri, attendant des explications. Seulement la blonde ne savait plus parler. Elle avait fait en sorte que Regina n'apprenne pas son passif avec Kelly depuis des jours, alors à aucun moment elle avait envisagé que ça arriverait et n'avait pas pensé à la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir face à sa compagne.

-Regina. Sourit Kelly, qui s'amusait de la situation.

-Toi tais toi. Ordonna la brune. Emma. Explique moi tout de suite. Réclama-t-elle.

-Heu...je...Bégaya Emma.

-Emma, quand, comment as tu rencontré ma demie soeur? Que c'est il passé entre vous et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? S'impatienta Regina, haussant le ton, ses traits se durcissant.

-Je...La blonde soupira, consciente qu'elle devait rapidement s'expliquer.

-On était ensemble, il y a quelques années. Répondit à sa place Kelly.

-N'importe quoi! Hurla Emma, presque paniquée mais surtout enragée par le comportement de la rousse. Kelly et moi on s'est rencontrées y a dix ans, dans une soirée. On a couché ensemble plusieurs fois, s'était...Elle chercha ses mots. Un plan cul! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Comme toi et Ivy et toutes les autres avant moi. C'était juste ça, du sexe et rien d'autre.

-Tu as couché avec ma demie soeur? S'assura Regina, dégoutée par cette idée.

-Et pas qu'une fois! Ria Kelly.

-Mais ta gueule toi! S'écria Emma en poussant la jeune femme d'un coup sec, n'en pouvait plus de ses remarques stupides et qui ne faisaient que l'enfoncer auprès de sa compagne. C'était y a dix ans Gina! On se connaissait absolument pas, j'étais jeune et paumée, j'ai bien changé. Argua-t-elle.

-Mon dieu. Soupira Regina, n'en revenant pas.

Elle se frotta les tempes en tournant le dos au deux femmes, allant vers la cuisine. Emma la suivit rapidement. Là, maintenant, elle avait peur. Elle était terrorisée, elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre sa compagne. Depuis des mois maintenant, Regina représentait tout pour elle, elle était son amour, son pilier, ses problèmes et ses peurs, mais aussi et surtout ses joies et ses sourires, elle était celle qui la rendait heureuse. C'était affreusement niais, digne d'un film à l'eau de rose bien culcul -comme Regina détestait- mais c'était ça, la brune était celle dont elle avait besoin, celle qu'elle aimait et avec qui elle se voyait vieillir. Elle ne se voyait pas continuer les jours prochains sans aimer la brune, sans se réveiller près d'elle. Mais quand elle vit la brune boire un verre d'eau, le regard vide, essayant d'encaisser la nouvelle, elle su que si par miracle Regina réussissait à se remettre de cette information, il leurs faudrait des semaines de complexité, de douleurs et de problèmes pour se retrouver, pour être comme avant, amoureuses et heureuses.

-Regina. Appela tout doucement la blonde. Mon petit coeur.

-Non Emma, non. Grimaça Regina. Je ne peux pas, je. Elle se coupa en voyant Kelly arrivé à son tour. Toi, tu dégages. Je vais redescendre travailler, quand je rentre tu n'es plus là, ou alors je te le ferais payer. Menaça-t-elle durement. Et toi, fit elle vers Emma, pas de travail pour ce soir. Tu restes ici, j'ai besoin d'être seule derrière mon bar. Regina posa son verre et alla vers la porte d'entrée. Je suis très sérieuse, Kelly je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Et elle quitta l'appartement, laissant Emma complètement désarçonnée. Elle devait la laisser, lui parler dans son bar était une mauvaise idée, elle attendrait qu'elle rentre. Mais elle avait peur. Peur qu'elle rentre en ayant prit la décision de tout arrêter, peur qu'elle face une connerie pour se venger, peur de ne jamais retrouver sa Regina comme avant, peur d'avoir tout perdu. Après quelques minutes de silence, la rousse reprit la parole.

-Au moins maintenant plus de secrets. Lança calmement la rousse.

Emma fit volte face, soudainement envahie par une rage folle et une immense colère. Elle foudroya du regard la jeune femme.

-Dégage! Hurla-t-elle. Va où tu veux, mais va t'en. Tu pourris notre vie! On était heureuses avant que tu débarques. Tu fais du mal là où tu vas! Pars de chez nous, je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Ordonna-t-elle, la voix forte et poussée.

-Emma, tenta la rousse.

-Non! Fais tes valises et pars d'ici! Je veux plus te voir! Cria Emma en la dépassant partant vers sa chambre. T'as une heure, sinon je balance tes affaires par la fenêtre! Finit-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Elle alla s'affaler sur le lit, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Regina, et encore moins à cause d'un plan cul qui datait de dix ans auparavant. Elle attendit des heures en silence, elle entendit la rousse partir, la laissant ensuite dans le plus grand silence. Elle était en colère, impatiente de trouver sa compagne, de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait oui, elle se devait de lui rappeler pour que tout aille bien par la suite.  
Une heure du matin sonnait, et Emma était recroquevillée sur le lit, quand elle entendit la porte de l'entrée se fermer. Elle se redressa rapidement et accouru à la porte de la chambre.

-Regina? Appela-t-elle, une fois dans le couloir.

-Elle est partie? Demanda la brune froidement en posant sa veste.

-Oui. Je lui ai laissé une heure pour faire ses valises et déguerpir. Acquiesça la blonde. On peut parler?

-De quoi? Du fait que tu t'es tapée ma demie soeur? Ou du fait que toi et moi c'est étrange? Argua Regina en allumant la lampe du salon pour s'asseoir dans le canapé, bière en main.

-Étrange? Tu trouves que nous c'est étrange? Demanda Emma en la rejoignant, n'en revenant pas.

-Emma. Grogna la brune en se tournant vers elle, agacée. Ton ex Merida, est rousse aux yeux bleus, ma demie soeur est pareille, je sais de Ruby que une autre de tes ex était rousse aux yeux verts. Toutes pâlichonnes, je suis quoi moi? Absolument pas ton genre! S'agaça-t-elle.

-Mais n'importe quoi! J'ai des ex brunes, et même une blonde. Mais c'est vrai je suis sortie avec trois rousses, et j'ai eu deux rousses comme plan cul. Je leurs trouve beaucoup de charme, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas aimer un autre genre de femme. Rétorqua Emma.

-Je ne suis pas ton style, alors quoi? Dès que tu auras trouvé une belle rousse tu m'abandonneras? S'exclama Regina. Je te déteste! Tu m'as obligée à m'ouvrir, tu m'as fait changé ma façon de voir les choses en amour! J'étais heureuse avant que tu débarques, que tu me fasses miroiter le bonheur pour au final me dire que tu préférais les rousses.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça. Grogna la blonde. Je ne t'ai rien fais miroiter, j'étais sincère. Je suis sincère.

Regina prit une gorgée de bière, en regardant devant elle. Elle en avait marre, Emma l'avait blessée, et elle était tout sauf rationnelle en cet instant. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était blessée ou en colère, elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir et d'être logique, elle était juste une boule de nerf agressive et méchante prête à exploser à tout instant.

-Tu savais que Kelly était ma soeur? Demanda-t-elle, ayant soudainement une idée effrayante.

-Non, je ne savais pas. Je l'ai su quand elle est arrivée. Répondit la blonde.

-Tu es sûre? Provoqua Regina. Tu n'aurais quand même pas commencé à sortir avec moi pour pouvoir retrouver et récupérer ma soeur?

-Non mais ça va pas! S'écria Emma. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun sentiments pour Kelly. Jamais! Je l'ai jetée, je n'ai jamais voulu quoi que se soit de plus que du sexe, et quand j'y ai mis un terme, je l'ai oublié. Quand elle a débarqué il y a deux semaines, j'ai mis plusieurs heures avant de me souvenir comment je la connaissais.

-Hmm. Gronda la brune. Je..

-Et par dessus tout, jamais je ne te ferais ça, parce que tu es tout ce que j'aime, tout ce que je veux, tu es la seule. Assura la blonde en se rapprochant, pour prendre sa main dans les siennes. Je t'aime, toi et personne d'autre. Je n'ai jamais aimé comme je t'aime.

Regina la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes. Puis finalement elle retira sa main des siennes, posa sa bière et se leva.

-Je ne sais plus Emma. Je n'arrive plus à te croire. Je... Regina se recula. Je suis épuisée, en colère et je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

-Ne me quitte pas. Murmura Emma, totalement paniquée.

-Je ne sais pas Emma. La brune la laissa et alla vers le couloir. Je dors dans notre chambre, celle d'amis est pour toi. Déclara-t-elle avant d'aller se coucher.

Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, elle entendit Emma éclater en sanglots sur le canapé. Une part d'elle voulait faire demi tour et aller embrasser Emma, mais une autre part était en colère et ne voulait plus d'elle.  
Le flou de leurs relation resta une semaine, elles travaillaient ensemble, mais le reste du temps, la brune ignorait sa compagne. Elle refusait de lui parler, de la toucher, et c'était à la limite si elle la regardait une fois par jour. Alors Emma en eut marre, une semaine après le décret de Kelly, le bar fermé, elle attrapa la brune dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

-Stop maintenant! Dis quelque chose, hurle moi dessus, je sais pas, mais ne m'ignore pas comme ça! S'exclama la blonde.

Regina la fixa dans les yeux, silencieuse, avant de finalement la pousser brutalement contre le porte pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Emma savait qu'il fallait parler, mais sa compagne lui manquait tant, que le moindre contact lui faisait plaisir. Alors elle s'agrippa à elle, mais Regina prit ses poignets pour les tenir contre le mur, alors qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus envahissante. Elle finit par déshabiller totalement Emma et la balancer sur le canapé pour lui faire l'amour.  
Deux heures après, elles étaient nues dans le lit, la blonde incapable de bouger et de réagir. Regina finit par soupirer et se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Alors Emma se redressa aussi.

-J'y arriverais pas. Murmura Regina en se levant, attrapant un large et long pull. C'est fini.


	9. 9 : As tu encore de l'amour pour elle?

_Guest : je ne dis rien, mais le temps de la réconciliation est pour bientot mais pas trop vite non plus haha_

9 : As tu encore de l'amour pour elle?

-Emma! Appela la brunette en entrant dans le salon.

La blonde était allongée sur le canapé, lézardant devant la télé, dans sa couette, totalement immobile. Elle avait un air déprimé, comme depuis des semaines. Elle avait débarqué un soir, tard, son sac plein d'affaires en main, et lui avait demandé de l'héberger. Graham et Ruby avaient dit oui de suite, cela faisait maintenant six semaines qu'elle était là et ne faisait rien. Travaillant au bar, avec la rupture elle avait perdu son travail, et passait donc ses journées dans le canapé. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, ne se lavait pas énormément non plus, au final elle ne leurs coutait vraiment pas cher.

-Emma! Répéta Ruby, la voix forte.

-Arrête de crier. Grogna Emma.

-Il faut que tu sortes sérieux. Remarqua la brunette en éteignant la télé.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi? Pesta la blonde. Pour pleurer dans la rue comme une idiote, pour croiser toutes ses femmes qui auront le visage de Regina? J'y peux rien, elles ont toutes son visage, elle me manque tellement. Finit-elle dans un marmonnement.

-Emma, ça fait un mois et demi, tu dois-

-Tourner la page? Gloussa ironiquement la blonde. C'est elle, Rub'.

-Comment ça c'elle elle? Demanda la jeune femme, perdue, en s'asseyant dans le canapé près de son amie.

-C'est elle. La seule et l'unique. La femme de ma vie, c'est elle, je le sais. Souffla Emma, au bord des larmes. Je l'aime, tellement que ça fait mal. J'arrive pas à passer à autre chose, je ne pense qu'à elle jour et nuit, je la vois partout dans tout. C'est épuisant, tout me rappelle elle. Je l'aime.

-Emma, je te comprends, je-

-Tu me comprends? Toi? Ria Emma. Tu as aimé un homme dans ta vie, un seul, et tu vis avec. Tu as enchainé les coups d'un soir jusqu'à tombé amoureuse de Graham et depuis c'est le conte de fées. Tu n'as jamais vécu une seule rupture douloureuse, ni même une seule rupture. Argua Emma.

-C'est vrai, je dois reconnaitre que j'ai eu de la chance. Reconnu Ruby. Mais je t'ai vu toi toutes ces années, te jeté à corps perdu dans tes relations, espérant que ça marche, et quand tout échouait, tu tombais de haut, mais en une semaine tu te remettais sur pied. Tu étais peinée, au fond du trou mais tu gardais espoir de retrouver quelqu'un. Aujourd'hui il es temps de te remettre debout et d'espérer à nouveau, parce que tu le mérites. Tenta d'encourager la jeune femme.

-Mais Ruby, ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre, c'est que les autres fois je n'aimais pas autant. Je n'aimais pas tout court des fois. Rétorqua Emma. Il n'y a plus d'espoir, c'est Regina, si je ne l'ai pas elle, alors je n'ai personne, je ne veux personne, c'est elle c'est tout. Murmura-t-elle. Je suis incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, c'est impossible, avec elle ça a été immédiat puis renforcer par chaque petite chose que l'on a vécu. Je ne peux pas l'oublier. Murmura-t-elle.

-Ne l'oublis pas, mais tu ne peux pas passer le reste de ta vie comme ça. Remarqua gentiment Ruby en passant une main sur la tête de son amie, de manière maternelle.

-Ça dépend combien de temps dure ma vie. Murmura la blonde en se laissant tomber contre la jeune femme.

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son amie qui la serra dans ses bras, la berçant pour tenter de la rassurer, d'effacer ses peines, même si elle se savait incapable de faire grand chose pour son moral. Elle resta de longues minutes, inquiète, avant de voir l'heure.

-Je dois aller travailler. Graham rentre en fin d'après midi, dans quatre heures, et moi dans six. Ça va aller? Demanda Ruby.

-Oui. Faut bien. Sourit-elle faussement en se redressant.

Ruby partit, embrassant la tête de la blonde au dernier moment. Emma soupira, elle était seule. Elle ralluma la télé, ne supportant pas le silence environnement. Un film quelconque commença, et elle s'allongea dans le canapé, garda sa couette autour d'elle, la tête dans son oreiller et serra contre elle le pull dérobé à Regina ce soir là.

_-J'y arriverais pas. Murmura Regina en se levant, attrapant un large et long pull. C'est fini._

_-Pardon? S'étonna Emma, assise sur le matelas derrière la brune._

_-Je pourrais jamais oublier que tu es sortie avec ma soeur. Que tu as un faible pour les rousses, qui sont totalement mon contraire. Ça va me détruire dès qu'une rousse passera dans ton champ de vision, j'imaginerais n'importe quoi. Déclara la brune._

_-Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quelques ex rousses que je craque pour n'importe qu'elle rousse, tu mélanges tout. C'est toi que j'aime, comme j'ai jamais aimé. C'est juste toi. Affirma la blonde. _

_-C'est fini, Emma. Appuya Regina. Je ne changerais pas d'avis._

_-Gina... Marmonna la blonde au bord des larmes en se levant pour sortir du lit, nue. Je t'en prie. _

_Elle se colla à sa petite amie, posant ses mains sur ses joues, laissant leurs front se frôler, fermant les yeux. Regina ne bougea pas, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que Emma avec Kelly ou Merida, elle était obsédée par ces images, et en même temps le contact de la jeune femme, ce contact si doux lui rappelait qu'elle l'aimait, et que malgré sa colère elle en était complètement folle, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. _

_-Je t'aime. Murmura la blonde avant de l'embrasser. _

_Et Regina ne bougea pas plus, avant de sentir une vague de dégout l'envahir. Emma l'embrassait, et tout ce à quoi son esprit était capable de penser, c'est que ces lèvres là avait embrassé Kelly, d'autres femmes, que la blonde avait aimé avant elle, qu'elle était remplaçable, une parmi d'autres, elle voyait Emma au bras de rousses dans son esprit. Elle repoussa alors la blonde._

_-Non, Emma. Non. Je ne peux pas. Refusa-t-elle._

_Elle essuya ses lèvres, geste qui brisa un peu plus le coeur de sa compagne. La brune était dégoutée par ses lèvres, à ce stade, oui, tout était fini. Si Regina ne pouvait plus l'embrasser, ni la toucher, alors continuer était une erreur. Elle sentait son coeur s'effriter dans son corps, elle avait si mal, elle perdait la plus belle et la meilleure des femmes, mais elle ne pouvait pas obliger cette dernière à l'aimer et la désirer. Elle recula, attrapa ses vêtements pour se couvrir, honteuse d'être nue devant quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle sortit de sous son lit un grand sac qu'elle remplit rapidement, de vêtements, objets et choses importantes. Elle le boucla rapidement, prenant un pull à la jeune femme discrètement, et mit des chaussures, sa veste avant de balancer le sac sur son épaule. Regina n'avait pas bougé, elle avait l'air perdue dans un autre monde. _

_-Je t'aimerais toujours. Murmura Emma avant de quitter la chambre. _

_Elle traversa l'appartement, laissant les larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Elle prit deux ou trois affaires en plus dans le salon, et alla à la porte. Avant de fermer cette dernière, elle lança un dernier coup d'oeil sur l'appartement. Puis elle laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle et descendit. Elle traversa le bar, les larmes se faisant plus nombreuses, les sanglots l'envahissant. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte de derrière et quitta le bar. Dans la rue, elle hésita un moment et se décida finalement, elle alla vers l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait nul part où aller, Ruby et Graham étaient tout ce qu'elle avait en dehors de Regina. Elle monta dans sa voiture, et prit la route, malgré ses larmes, malgré sa vue troublée, elle conduisit jusqu'à chez sa meilleure amie, totalement inconsciente du danger que représentait son état derrière le volant._

Quand Ruby lui avait ouvert, il n'avait pas fallu un mot, elle l'avait enlacée, rassurée puis installée sur le canapé. Emma avait dormi là, où plutôt chercher le sommeil en pleurant sur ce canapé. Et depuis elle ne l'avait que peu quitter. Dès son premier jour ici, elle avait tou raconter à Ruby, elle était sa meilleure amie, elle lui disait toujours tout, et elle comme Graham lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'elle voulait. Alors voilà maintenant six semaines qu'elle se perdait ici, totalement détruite, chaque jour un peu plus. Son téléphone vibra et elle l'attrapa. Un message de Ruby.

#Graham va faire les courses, tu veux quelque chose ma poupée?

#Non, j'ai besoin de rien. Répondit-elle.

La fenêtre de messages se ferma, et son fond d'écran s'afficha. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le changer depuis la séparation. Cette photo la représentait lovée dans les bras de Regina. Quand elle avait été malade, la brune un soir s'était endormie contre elle, devant la télé, en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle l'avait trouvée si adorable, qu'elle avait sorti son téléphone et avait prit une photo d'elles deux. Puis quelques jours plus tard elle avait décidé de la mettre en fond d'écran, et Regina l'avait vu en lui prenant son téléphone le lendemain pour faire une photo. En la remarquant, elle était venue la trouver, la blonde était sur les toilettes, mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangée, elle lui avait pointé le téléphone sous le nez. "_Quand as tu pris cette photo_?" Avait-elle demandé, agacée. "_Quand j'étais malade. T'étais_ _trop chou_." Lui avait elle sourit. "_Je ne suis pas chou_." Avait marmonné Regina en repartant la laissant rire.

-Tu me manques. Murmura Emma en fixant la photo.

Chaque petite chose lui manquait. Les sourires. Les discussions. Les baisers. Les rires. Les caresses. La douceur. Les farces. Le travail. L'amour. Leurs habitudes, même les plus bêtes, comme celle de prendre le téléphone de l'autre pour faire des photos de tout et n'importe quoi, pour que l'autre les découvre plus tard, une blague qu'elles se faisaient souvent. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de se faire de gentilles farces, qui pimentaient leurs quotidien. Elles s'adoraient, elles s'aimaient, et même quand elles s'en voulaient elles gardaient ces petites blagues, c'était un lien, pas de mots, pas de contact, mais des petites choses qui leurs faisaient garder le sourire. Les larmes de la blonde se remirent à couler abondamment sur ses joues.

-Non mais c'est pas possible d'avoir autant de larmes. Geignit-elle avant de se tourner dans le canapé, enfouissant son visage dans le sweat de Regina.

Ruby de son côté, passa sa journée à penser à son amie, à la sortir de ce canapé et de cette tristesse dans laquelle elle sombrait toujours plus. Mais quelques soit l'idée qui lui venait il y avait toujours quelque chose qui ne marcherait pas. Alors, elle en arriva à une seule et même conclusion : elle devait parler à Regina. À la fin de sa journée de travail, elle se rendit de suite au bar de la brune, après un message à son compagnon pour le prévenir de son détour et donc de son heure plus tardive de retour, elle en profita pour prendre des nouvelles d'Emma. Sans grand étonnement, Graham l'informa qu'il n'y avait aucune évolution, voir pire, la blonde avait pleuré ce qui n'était plus le cas depuis deux jours. Oui elle devait parler à Regina avant que sa meilleure amie y reste. Elle entra dans le bar et ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heure, elle s'assit directement au comptoir sans que la brune -qui faisait un cocktail- ne la voit.

-Bonsoir. Lança-t-elle posément.

Regina tressaillit et releva la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ruby, et son coeur se compressa, le prénom d'Emma résonnant en elle.

-Tu veux un verre? Proposa-t-elle, le plus neutrement possible. Ne rien laisser voir, ne rien laisser transparaître.

-Une bière s'il te plaît. Commanda Ruby. Elle regarda la jeune femme la faire et attendit qu'elle la pose devant elle pour reprendre. Mais je suis pas là que pour ça. Argua-t-elle.

-Je me doute bien que tu n'es pas venue juste boire une bière. Tu pourrais en boire n'importe où, à ton travail, au bar d'à côté ou à celui en bas de chez toi. Rétorqua la brune en se remettant à faire les commandes qu'elle avait.

-Exact. Acquiesça la brunette. Donc, je-

-Ruby! S'exclama Sabine en arrivant. Comment tu vas? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

-Ça va et toi? Sourit la jeune femme.

-Plutôt bien. Fit-elle en jetant un oeil à Regina qui les ignorait. Et...? Sous entendit-elle.

-C'est la sujet de ma venue. Appuya Ruby en regardant Regina. Et elle?

-Elle fait super bien semblant de péter la forme. Mais je suis pas dupe. Affirma Sabine, sans discrétion.

-Sabine! S'exclama la barman. Retourne en salle s'il te plaît. La serveuse disparu et Regina regarda la brunette. Dis moi ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse. Réclama-t-elle.

-Emma se meurt. J'ai besoin de toi là. Fit sincèrement la brunette.

-Comment ça elle se meurt? S'inquiéta Regina, déjà haletante à cause des émotions.

-Je voulais dire qu'elle était au fond du trou avec votre rupture, mais au moins je vois que l'idée de la perdre t'es insupportable. Remarqua Ruby. Est ce que tu l'aimes encore?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Répondit Regina en remplissant un verre.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Fit la brunette.

-Oui je l'aime et je l'aimerais probablement toute ma vie, parce qu'elle est la première que j'aime, à qui je m'ouvre, avec qui je m'engage, avec qui je me jette à l'eau, mais aussi avec qui je perds le contrôle. Mais ça ne suffit pas toujours. Affirma la brune.

-Mais si ça suffit. Appuya Ruby. Emma est une loque dans mon canapé depuis six semaines. Et toi, et bien toi tu n'as pas l'air d'aller mieux. La différence c'est que tu es plus forte qu'elle, peut-être aussi parce que c'est ta décision cette rupture, alors qu'elle elle subit totalement.

-Parce que moi ça me réjouit de me séparer de la femme que j'aime. c'est sûr c'est le pied. Ironisa Regina.

-Alors guéris la, tout en te soignant toi. Je ne dis pas que ce ne sera pas compliqué, mais vous deux c'est l'évidence même. Emma n'a jamais aimé autant que toi, et tu penses les choses à l'envers. Informa Ruby avant de finir sa bière. Elle posa un billet, et se leva. Emma a plusieurs ex qui sont rousses, c'est vrai, les rousses lui plaisent, mais c'est aussi vrai qu'elle n'a aucune latina dans sa liste d'ex, en dehors de toi, mais pas parce qu'elle lui plaise pas, parce qu'Emma n'avait jamais osé.

-Quoi? Interrogea la brune, perdue.

-La vérité, c'est que même sans s'en rendre compte, Emma a souvent craqué pour les latina au fort caractère et qui te ressemble, seulement avant toi elle pensait que ces femmes là était inaccessible pour elle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas leurs plaire. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Raconta Ruby.

-Alors pourquoi..? Sous entendit Regina en se servant un verre.

-Pourquoi toi? Sourit Ruby. Parce que le premier soir ici, quand vous vous êtes rencontrées, Emma est venu chez moi ensuite. J'avais eu son message à propos de sa rupture avec.. Elle chercha le prénom de la jeune femme.

-Merida. Termina la brune en vidant son shot d'une traite.

-C'est ça, j'avais eu son message à la fin de mon service, donc tard. Je lui avais dis de passer à la maison, et elle est venue. Je l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça, ce qui était étonnant au vu de la situation. Et de la soirée elle ne m'a parlé de Merida seulement quand je lui ai demandé, elle m'a dit "elle m'a trompée, c'est fini, mais" et elle a enchainé sur toi. Elle m'a parlé toi encore et encore. Alors je l'ai convaincue, je lui ai dis qu'elle avait rien à perdre en te proposant de coucher avec toi, puisqu'il était seulement question de ça à l'époque. Elle m'a sortit son habituel discours sur le fait que les femmes comme toi était trop bien pour elle, et je lui ai dis que si elle venait pas te voir pour cette raison, je lui botterais le cul. Affirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire, faisant glousser la brune une seconde. Alors elle s'est lancée.

-Elle me l'a jamais dis. Remarqua Regina.

-Les mois où vous avez couché ensemble, elle est devenue carrément accro. Mais elle était décidée à rien te dire, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose q'à ton ex. Elle préférait du sexe que risquer de te perdre parce qu'elle savait que tu serais l'unique femme à lui faire ressentir ça. Alors elle a pris son mal en patience, mais ça a renforcé l'idée que les femmes comme toi étaient trop bien pour elle. Et quand vous vous êtes engagées dans une relation sérieuse, Emma m'a dit qu'elle avait bien fait de se lancer avec toi mais de ne jamais le faire avec celles d'avant, elle était persuadée que tu étais la latina, la femme parfaite, la seule et l'unique.

-Alors je-

-Tu te trompes totalement depuis le début. Emma n'aura jamais un faible pour quelqu'un d'autre, toutes les femmes du monde sont pâlichonnes pour elle, comparées à toi. Coupa Ruby. En résumé, vous vous détruisez pour une raison même pas valable. Sur ce, bonne soirée. Finit-elle en partant.

Et Regina resta là. Immobile, incapable de penser, de bouger. Emma l'aimait elle, Emma était attirée seulement par elle. Elle avait merdé perdu son amour pour une jalousie et une possessivité immense, bien trop immense. Elle l'aimait tant, et pourtant depuis six semaines elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle s'y était entièrement refusé. Elle s'était enfoncé dans le travail, dans ses projets, elle voulait faire de son bar, un bar restaurant, une idée soufflée par Emma quelques mois avant, elle avait passé son temps à faire autre chose, à s'empêcher de penser. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Emma. Et jusque là elle avait réussi, elle n'avait pas penser à elle. Quand la blonde avait quitté l'appartement, elle avait regroupé toutes les affaires que la jeune femme n'avait pas prise, les avait mise dans un carton, dans le placard de la chambre d'amis, là où elle ne le verrait jamais. Quand on lui posait des questions sur sa petite amie, elle esquivait, passait vite à autre chose. Elle avait été habituée toute sa vie à compartimenter ses pensées, à enfouir celles qu'elle ne voulait pas. Mais maintenant tout changeait, maintenant que Ruby lui avait dit tout ça, Emma passait encore et encore dans son esprit. Son rire, sa chevelure blonde, ses baisers, ses bêtises, son sourire, ses yeux verts, sa gentillesse, sa patience à son égard, ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres douces. Tout revenait, tout la submergeait. Emma n'était plus là. Elle en prenait, conscience maintenant, et ses émotions sortaient aussi.

-Regina? Appela Ella, en s'approchant. Eh, Regina, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant les larmes de la jeune femme.

-Emma. Murmura-t-elle en pleurant un peu plus.

-Henry! Appela la jeune femme. Chéri viens s'il te plaît. L'homme arriva de suite. Regina, Sab' et moi on gère le bar, Henry tu t'occupes d'elle.

La brune ne protesta pas, complètement chamboulée. Henry l'emmena à l'étage et la fit s'asseoir dans le canapé, sans effort, Regina se laissa complètement porter, en larmes. Henry alla lui chercher un verre d'eau et le posa sur la table. Elle était sa meilleure amie, toujours présente pour lui, elle avait un côté protecteur, un peu comme sa grande soeur, et malgré les années passé côte à côte il n'avait jamais vu Regina effondrée.

-Eh respire. Ça va aller. Affirma-t-il doucement en caressant son dos. Vas y dis moi tout, ça t'aidera.

-Emma. Craqua la brune, les larmes redoublant. Elle me manque tellement.

-Alors va la chercher. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'attend. Encouragea l'homme.

-J'ai fais n'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais su faire avec elle. Marmonna la brune. J'étais nulle et elle se conduisait comme un ange. Et j'ai tout foiré par jalousie alors qu'elle avait rien fait. J'ai été nulle et je l'ai perdue. Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Mais tu l'aimes encore, et je sais qu'elle aussi, elle n'a jamais cessé. Alors va la chercher. Fit Henry, emballé.

-Non, je peux pas, je vais encore tout foiré, elle se remettra et sera mieux sans moi. Murmura Regina, pleurant deux fois plus.

Henry n'essaya pas plus, il la savait assez têtue pour ne jamais changé d'avis, et au vu de son état émotionnel actuel il ne voulait pas tenter de la convaincre au risque de lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Depuis six semaines, il regardait Regina rejeté ses émotions. Elle avait toujours su compartimenté, quand une émotion qu'elle ne voulait pas arrivait, elle la cadenassait en elle, et faisait avec sans problème. Seulement depuis la rupture, Regina avait tout cadenassé, mais ses émotions étaient trop fortes, trop grandes par rapport à d'habitude, et pour ne pas ressentir la peine et la douleur, elle avait du cadenasser ses émotions. Depuis qu'Emma était partie, elle n'avait, certes pas pleuré, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment mise en colère, elle n'avait jamais rit réellement, pas une émotion, un mur qui faisait semblant pour faire croire que tout allait bien, mais plus rien d'autre. Regina était comme morte sans la blonde.  
Quand il sentit que la brune dormait, il la coucha, tira un plaid sur elle, et quitta l'appartement pour aller en bas, où Sabine et Ella finissaient de tout remballer. Il les aida, et une fois dehors, Henry s'arrêta avec elles.

-On doit faire quelque chose pour elle. Pour elles deux. Affirma-t-il.

-Ruby avait l'air de dire que Emma allait très mal. Remarqua Sabine qui avait tendu l'oreille à la discussion des deux femmes plutôt.

-On ne doit pas s'en mêler. Argua Ella. Regina est au plus mal, on doit l'aider, et se sera à elle de prendre une décision. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais-

-Non Henry. Coupa Ella. Je sais que tu voudrais les rabibocher, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, elle refuse de le dire. On ne peut pas prendre de décision pour elles. Regina et Emma doivent choisir seules. Imposa-t-elle. Allez on rentre. À demain Sab'.

-À demain les amoureux! Sourit la jeune femme en partant.

Ils partirent, laissant Regina dormir dans son canapé à l'étage, Emma dans le canapé de sa meilleure amie à l'autre bout de la ville.


	10. 10 : As tu envie de recommencer?

10 : As tu envie de recommencer?

Emma se tenait droite devant la devanture du bar de son ex petite amie. Deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, deux mois qu'elle pensait à elle nuit et jour. La veille elle avait denier sortir du canapé, pour aller dans la cuisine aider Ruby à cuisiner. Celle ci en avait profité, l'empêchant de sortir de la cuisine, elle l'avait poussé à venir récupérer sa compagne. La discussion avait duré deux heures, Emma avait refusé en bloc, et Ruby avait donné l'argument qui avait tout changé, elle lui avait dit que Regina l'avait quitté à cause de sa possessivité et de sa jalousie, et non parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, au contraire. Elle avait hésité puis réalisé que si elle laissait trop de temps passer, quelqu'un prendrait vite sa place, alors en se réveillant tôt au matin elle avait quitté l'appartement de sa meilleure amie et s'était précipité ici, en laissant sa coccinelle plus loin dans la rue, elle savait qu'il arrivait à Regina de regarder la rue quand elle était dans l'appartement, et encore plus quand elle était dans le bar. Ce dernier était fermé, mais Emma savait que c'était le jour de la comptabilité, alors Regina devait probablement être à une table. Elle souffla un coup et actionna la poignée, espérant que sa mauvaise habitude de laisser la porte ouverte quand elle était là soit encore d'actualité. Quand elles étaient ensemble, la blonde lui avait souvent demandé de penser à fermer la porte, surtout quand elle était seule. Mais ce matin, elle fut ravie de voir la porte s'ouvrir, et elle entra.

-C'est fermé. Lança la brune sans même relevé la tête de ses papiers.

-Je sais. Murmura Emma en refermant la porte.

Regina releva la tête, son coeur accélérant mais son souffle se bloquant. Elle se sentait étouffée, folle en l'entendant. Elle était là, devant elle, elle était revenue. Depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'elle avait craqué au milieu du bar, soutenue par Henry, elle avait pleuré chaque soir, elle n'avait cessé de penser à Emma, elle avait aussi pris six cuites en ce peu de temps. Et puis elle n'avait pas résisté, la boite d'affaires d'Emma avait été ressortie, et elle avait prit son teeshirt resté dedans, pour le porter souvent, très souvent, elle l'avait sur elle en cet instant.

-Emma. Murmura-t-elle, surprise, un brin de soulagement dans la voix.

-Salut. Fit la blonde, en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Salut. Répondit Regina, sans bouger de sa banquette, alors qu'Emma était toujours debout de l'autre côté.

-Comment tu vas? Demanda Emma.

-Bien, bien et toi? Répondit la brune.

-Super mal. Gloussa la blonde. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les prunelles brunes. Tu me manques.

Regina ne dit rien et la regarda. Oui, elle aussi elle lui manquait, elle l'aimait follement. Elle avait regretté leur rupture depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'Emma n'était plus là. Et aujourd'hui, elle était là face à elle, la dévorant du regard de cette manière qui la faisait tremblé d'émotion, elle lui disait qu'elle lui manquait.

-Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi après tout ce temps? Marmonna Regina.

-Parce que j'étais complètement figée par la douleur et le manque, et que j'étais incapable de bouger avant. Reconnu la blonde. Et puis j'ai réalisé, un peu grâce à Ruby, que c'est grâce à toi si tout à commencé entre nous, tu t'es jetée à l'eau pour me dire que tu m'aimais, à moi de tout tenté pour nous.

-Jusqu'ou irais tu pour nous? Demanda la brune.

Emma sourit, la provocation et le naturel possessif de la brune ressortait. Cette façon de lui demander si elle irait au bout du monde pour elle, était aussi une manière de s'assurer qu'elle était l'unique, qu'Emma n'avait personne d'autre. Et évidemment il n'y avait et n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre. Elle se permit alors de s'asseoir devant son ex petite amie, la table les séparant, leurs jambes se frôlant dessous.

-Jusqu'ou voudrais tu que j'aille? Rétorqua la blonde. Regina plissa les yeux, la faisant un peu plus sourire. J'irais où tu voudras.

Les lèvres de Regina s'étirèrent dans un léger sourire en coin, incapable de le retenir. Elle avait l'impression que son corps s'éveillait, que son coeur se réchauffait, elle avait l'impression de respirer.

-Où vis tu? Demanda-t-elle, même si elle savait.

-Chez Rub' et Graham. J'avais nul part où aller, et ils m'ont accueillie sans problème. Sourit Emma. En même temps je leurs coutais pas cher. S'amusa-t-elle doucement.

-Et le travail? Murmura la brune, tentant d'éviter la discussion.

-Regina, on est clairement pas intéressées par cette réponse. Lança la blonde. Elle laissa un silence. Est ce que je te manque?

Regina la fixa quelques seconde et regarda ensuite à droite d'elle, par la fenêtre, pour s'éviter de faiblir et de mentir, elle devait être sincère mais c'était si dur pour elle.

-Oui. Murmura-t-elle.

-Beaucoup? Demanda Emma tout bas.

-Emma. Appuya durement Regina en la regardant. La blonde lui lança un regard doux. Énormément.

-Alors pourquoi t'es pas revenue sur ta décision de me quitter? Interrogea la blonde.

-Parce que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que je mettais trompée, à admettre que tu me manquais. Grogna la brune. Et je suis trop fière pour ça Craqua-t-elle le ton agressif.

-Je sais. Sourit tendrement Emma. Écoute, pour moi rien à changer, tu es la femme de ma vie, l'amour de ma vie, je n'envisage et ne veux personne d'autre que toi pour vieillir. Je t'aime, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé. Je t'ai toujours beaucoup trop aimée.

Regina ne bougea pas, immobile, incapable de réagir. Elle avait peur. Peur que plus rien ne soit comme avant, peur que tout soit compliqué. Elle avait peur, peur de la perdre et peur de l'avoir, peur de la blesser à nouveau, peur de ne pas réussir à l'aimer comme elle le méritait, peur d'échouer une fois de plus avec elle. Tout lui faisait peur en fait, et pourtant en face d'elle Emma avait l'air de croire que tout était possible, la blonde avait confiance en elle.

-Je te connais, reprit Emma, je sais que t'as besoin de temps. Tu as mon numéro, appelles moi quand tu veux me voir, j'accourrais. Fit-elle en se levant. Elle hésita, puis se pencha pour embrasser la joue de la jeune femme. Bonne journée ma Gina. Murmura-t-elle avant de partir.

Elle disparu et la porte claque derrière elle, laissant Regina seule avec ses pensées.  
Il lui fallut quatre jours avant de se décidé, pesant le pour et le contre, même si en, vérité elle savait très bien qu'elle finirait pas rappeler Emma, puisque de tout manière sans elle, elle n'était plus rien, une loque, un zombie, un corps sans âme. Mais Regina était une femme fière, très fière, et elle n'avait pas pour habitude de revenir sur ses décisions, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Seulement un soir, tard, la soirée au bar devenant de moins en moins intense, elle soupira et se servit un verre, alors qu'Henry venait vers elle.

-Je rentre. Informa-t-il.

-D'accord, merci de ton aide pour ce soir. Sourit doucement la brune.

-Je t'en prie. Il se pencha pour embrasser rapidement son amie. Tu as conscience que cela fait tout juste un an que tu as déclaré tes sentiments à Emma? Lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Regina le regarda sortir. Un an. Un an qu'elle et Emma s'aimaient librement. Quelques jours avant l'arrivée de Kelly dans leurs vies, Emma et elle avaient fêté leurs anniversaire de rencontre en buvant un verre. Puis le lendemain, le soir de leurs premier baiser et première nuit de sexe, les deux femmes avaient décidé d'aller diner au restaurant en tête à tête, pour fêter ce jour qui avait été un tournant dans leurs vies. Et elles avaient passé le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour, si tendrement qu'elles en étaient surprises, elles mêmes, leurs ébats étaient toujours un peu sauvages, d'une manière fou d'une autre, mais cette nuit là ça n'avait été que de l'amour. Regina avait éprouvé le besoin d'être douce, parce qu'elle voulait montrer toute la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait pour la blonde d'avoir osé cette proposition un an avant. Au réveil, elles avaient alors parlé de ce qu'elles feraient pour leur un an ensemble. Emma avait eu des dizaines d'idées, un weekend romantique loin, une sortie au cinéma suivie d'un restaurant, ou refaire une ballade sur le lac en bateau... Elle lui avait fait plein de propositions, puis finalement, elle s'était tut, l'avait regardé dans les yeux, de cette manière chamboulante dont elle avait le secret, pour lui dire des mots qui l'avaient tant ému : "_On fera ce que tu voudras, de toute manière tant que je suis avec toi, tout me rend heureuse._". Regina prenait les décisions de sa vie, mais en fonction d'elle, jamais personne n'était touché par ses grandes décisions, et depuis qu'elle était avec Emma elle faisait toujours en sorte de prendre des décisions pour la satisfaire, et pour une fois une personne importante pour elle lui donnait le choix en lui disant que tout lui allait. Emma était une perle rare. La brune soupira et bu son verre d'une traite. Elle devait la revoir. Elle composa le numéro d'Emma, et attendit.

*Allo? Répondit la blonde. Mais la barman ne su quoi dire laissant un silence. Regina?

*Viens. Fut simplement capable de dire la brune avant de raccrocher.

Elle nettoya les verres, et vit qu'il restait un client. Elle fit signe à Sabine de le faire sortir, et quelques minutes après son bar était vide, elle rangea, pressant ses deux amies pour qu'elles soient plus rapides, elle voulait que tout soit nickel quand la blonde arriverait, et surtout elle ne voulait plus qu'elles soient là. Voyant l'heure passer, le rangement étant fait, restant plus que le comptoir a finir, elle les laissa partir, et se retrouva finalement seule. Elle se mit à nettoyé les verres, tout en nettoyant, avant de finalement s'occuper de sa caisse. Et puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Regina releva les yeux. Emma était là, ses cheveux noués dans une queue de cheval, un body noir recouvert par sa chemise ouverte et son jean, avec ses chaussures. Dieu que cette femme était belle, sa faiblesse, elle le savait.

-Salut. Murmura Emma.

-Salut. Sourit doucement Regina. Je... Mais rien ne sortit.

-Oui? Sourit la blonde. Tu voulais me dire adieu ou recommencer avec moi?

-D'abord, se reprit la brune en contournant le comptoir pour se rapprocher d'elle, je voulais te dire que ça fait un an nous deux, et ensuite, je voulais te dire que c'est pas fini. Susurra la brune.

Le sourire qu'Emma lui offrit valait tout l'or du monde, et Regina ne se retint plus. Elle attrapa ses hanches d'un geste sec et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, totalement en manque d'elle et son corps. Elle l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle. Emma ne se fit pas prier, et s'accrocha à sa nuque.

-Je t'aime. Souffla Emma.

Aucune réponse, mais Regina la souleva pour l'emmener vers l'étage. Emma ne regrettait pas du tout sa décision de se sortir du canapé, de la couette et de son pyjama pour se faire jolie et venir la retrouver. Non, elle ne regrettait absolument pas, c'était la meilleure des idées mêmes. La brune l'emmena à l'étage, dans l'appartement, et comme la première fois, elles firent l'amour partout pendant des heures avant de finir dans le lit.  
C'est que très tard dans la nuit, une petit heure avant l'aube qu'elles s'arrêtèrent, épuisées, essoufflées, la couette sur leurs corps nus. Couchées sur le dos, comme seul contact leurs bras, elles fixèrent le plafond. Elles étaient toutes deux partagées. Regina était heureuse et comblée avec la blonde contre elle, et en même temps elle savait très bien qu'une discussion s'imposait, discussion qu'elle ne voulait pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Emma, elle, au contraire voulait cette discussion même si elle l'angoissait elle la voulait, mais elle savait que la brune détestait ça, alors elle devait avant la faire sourire.

-Tu crois, que en un an, on s'est dit combien de fois qu'on s'aimait? Lança-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Beaucoup de fois je pense. Sourit doucement Regina.

-Et tu crois qu'on se le dira combien de fois à l'avenir? Demanda Emma.

-Autant de fois qu'on le voudra. Répondit la brune, sans bouger.

Et la blonde attendit. Elle attendit plus, après tout c'est Regina qui lui avait demandé venir, Regina qui l'avait appelé en plein milieu de la nuit en lui demandant de la rejoindre, alors c'est qu'elle devait bien avoir quelque chose à dire. Mais rien ne vint, Emma se demandait se qui se passait, la dernière fois qu'elles avaient fait l'amour ainsi, Regina l'avait quitté dans la foulée, après s'être allongée sur le dos en fixant le plafond, exactement comme maintenant.

-Bon Regina. Appuya Emma, perdant patience, se redressant pour prendre appui sur son coude et la regarder. Parle moi. Dis moi oui, non, merde, mais dis quelque chose. S'agaça-t-elle.

Regina garda le silence un peu plus, incapable de prendre une décision, elle resta là, impassible. Elle cherchait ses mots, elle voulait faire les choses et bien, seulement maintenant elle ne savait plus.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi. Murmura-t-elle, avant de tourner la tête. J'ai tout terré en moi, et puis il y a presque trois semaines, tout m'a submergée. Tout. Tu me manquais, atrocement, j'avais fait une erreur. J'avais rompu avec toi parce que ma possessivité avait parlé pour moi. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, je n'aimerais personne d'autres et ne veut personne d'autre. Elle vit Emma sourire et se pencher vers elle. Mais ça va plus loin que ça. La blonde penchée au dessus d'elle s'immobilisa. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, je ne suis plus cette femme totalement indépendante que j'étais, depuis que tu es avec moi je me sens mieux et j'ai pris l'habitude de t'avoir.

-Et tu m'as Regina, toi, juste toi, et personne d'autre. Je ne veux personne d'autre, ce que tu ressens depuis trois semaines, je l'ai toujours ressenti. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Murmura Emma en caressant sa joue.

-Et tu es l'amour de la mienne. Susurra Regina, tout bas, peu à l'aise.

Emma lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Alors on recommence? Proposa Emma.

-Oui, on recommence, mais doucement. Acquiesça Regina en passant un bras autour des hanches de sa compagne.

-Je vais rester chez Ruby' pour l'instant, on va se faire des rancards. Déclara la blonde sans perdre son léger sourire.

-Oui, des sorties, des restaurants, des soirées disney, et des nuits de sexe. Sourit mutinement la brune.

-Évidemment, toi et moi sans sexe c'est le capharnaüm. Gloussa Emma.

-C'est pas faux. Ria Regina. Elle attira la blonde vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser plusieurs fois, elle en avait besoin. Dis moi, tu faisais quoi quand je t'ai appelée?

-J'étais en pyjama, dans ma couette sur le canap', un film romantique comme tu les détestes passait à la télé. Sourit Emma.

-En pyjama? T'étais en culotte ou à poil? Interrogea la brune.

-Je suis sur le canap' de Rub' et Graham, alors je porte un teeshirt et short. Sourit Emma. Si tu savais comme ça me manque de dormir à poil.

-Et bien toutes les fois où tu dormiras là, tu auras le droit de rester nue. S'amusa Regina.

-T'es trop gentille. Ria la blonde.

-Tu en es sûre? Demanda la brune, reprenant tout son sérieux.

-Oui, quand ta possessivité ne parle pas, tu es gentille et douce. Reconnu Emma, avant de baisser le regard sur son doigt qui commença a tracer des lignes sur le torse de la jeune femme. Tu m'as fais peur cette nuit la.

-Peur? Murmura Regina.

-Oui. J'avais l'impression d'être la pire chose pour toi. Marmonna la blonde, dont les émotions prenaient le dessus. Quand je t'ai embrassée, t'es restée complètement frigide. Et quand je me suis détachée, tu as, elle déglutit difficilement, essuyer tes lèvres. Fit-elle en laissant couler une larme. Tu étais arrivée à un stade de dégout envers moi, si élevé qu'un baiser devait être effacé.

-Emma...

-En fait, c'était mon pire cauchemar qui arrivait. Enchaina Emma. Depuis le début de nous, le début de notre relation, ma plus grande hantise était qu'un jour tu te lasses de moi, que tu es besoin de nouveauté, d'une femme plus jeune, plus belle, plus simple qui t'offrirait ce que tu voulais. Je redoutais que tu me supportes plus, alors quand tu as essuyé tes lèvres, je me suis dis que le pire était arrivé. Marmonna-t-elle, en sentant les mains de la jeune femme essuyé ses joues. Je suis partie sans tout tenter parce que tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu et que je t'ai toujours promis, c'était ton bonheur.

-Mais Emma, je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent, mais mon bonheur c'est toi. Murmura Regina.

-Mais pas il y a deux mois. Il y a deux mois j'étais tout ton malheur. Souffla la blonde.

-Alors que depuis un an tu étais tout mon bonheur. Chuchota la brune. Je veux que ça marche pour nous maintenant, mio pulcino.

-Oh ça m'avait manqué mio pulcino et l'italien. Geignit Emma.

-Mi sei mancato così tanto. Il tuo corpo nudo contro di me, è così bello. Susurra Regina en renversant sa compagne pour l'envelopper dans ses bras en l'admirant. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Ton corps nu contre moi, c'est tellement agréable. Traduit-elle, faisant sourire Emma.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Murmura la blonde.

-Potrei ammirarti per sempre. Per accarezzarti tutta la notte. Souffla Regina en embrassant doucement son cou.

-Ça parle de nuit, c'est sexuel? Te connaissant ça pourrait l'être. S'amusa doucement Emma en glissant une main dans les cheveux bruns.

-Non, pour une fois je ne parle pas sexuellement. Marmonna la brune dans son cou. Je pourrais t'admirer éternellement. Te caresser toute la nuit. Traduit-t-elle.

-Ce que tu m'as manqué. Soupira la blonde en la serrant. Regina embrassa son cou plusieurs fois. Tu vas recouper tes cheveux? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas? Interrogea calmement la brune en se redressant, regardant ses pointes de cheveux qui glissaient sur le haut de ses épaules.

-T'es toujours belle, mais je crois que j'ai réellement un énorme faible pour ton carré bouclé sous les oreilles. Releva Emma.

-Je vais probablement coupé bientôt, disons que ces deux derniers mois ça n'a clairement pas été ma priorité. Sourit tendrement Regina.

-En parlant de ça, que dirais tu, petit coeur qu'on fasse une liste de nos ex. Argua la blonde. En fait nos problèmes sont basé sur la jalousie et la possessivité, alors je me dis que si on connait les ex de l'autre, y aura plus de surprise ça aidera. Proposa-t-elle. Et si tu veux je te mets leurs couleurs de cheveux avec.

-Très drôle, haha. Se moqua Regina faisant glousser la blonde. Mais la liste des ex ça peut être bien. Accepta-t-elle en se relevant.

-Tu vas ou? Demanda Emma, dans le lit, sur ses coudes.

-On a besoin de papier et crayon pour faire les listes. Remarqua la brune, nue en dehors du lit.

-Tu veux faire ça maintenant? S'étonna la blonde.

-Évidemment. Acquiesça Regina, en prenant deux feuilles sur son petit bureau. Tiens. Elle lui donna avec un crayon. On fait la liste et on en parle après.

-D'accord. Accepta Emma.

Allongée dans le lit, Emma utilisa un livre en support, et écrivit sa liste allongée sur le ventre, et Regina utilisa le dos de sa compagne comme support, elle. En silence, elles firent la liste, que la blonde termina en première. Elle tourna alors la tête vers sa compagne qui écrivait encore.

-Je sais je suis longue, mais j'ai eu plus de femmes, enfin des plan culs comme tu dis. Remarqua la brune en écrivant.

Emma sourit, elle s'en fichait du nombre, en cet instant rien n'avait d'importance. Regina était là, nue, écrivant sur son dos, prête à tout recommencer avec elle, alors le monde pouvait sombrer, le soleil tomber, le temps avancer, l'humanité se détruire, elle s'en fichait, elle avait Regina.

-C'est bon! Lança finalement la brune.

-Parfait, je te donne les noms de la mienne? Proposa Emma. La brune accepta et s'allongea sur le côté près d'elle. Lily, la première, je l'aimais. Après Elizabeth, Aurore, Eva, Kelly, Neal, A-

-Attend! Neal? Un homme? S'étonna la brune.

-Ouais, j'étais bourrée, totalement et le lendemain je me suis réveillée dans son pieu. Horrible. Expliqua la blonde.

-Le seul homme? Demanda Regina.

-Le seul et l'unique. Gloussa Emma. Donc, après Ariel -rousse aussi-, Ava puis Ana, Merida et enfin toi. Finit-elle.

-Qui as tu aimé? Demanda la brune.

-Lily, premier amour à dix sept ans, Ariel à vingt quatre ans, et puis Ana à trente, c'était un attachement si fort que j'ai cru l'aimer. Lista-t-elle. Et bien sur arrive le grand amour, ma Gina.

La brune gloussa à son air enfantin à la fin de sa phrase et se pencha pour embrasser sa petite amie.

-T'as liste n'est pas longue. Constata Regina.

-Pas trop non. Sourit Emma. Et la tienne, vas y.

-Sache que quand j'ai ouvert mon bar j'ai eu des coups d'un soir, mais je dois reconnaitre que pour trois ou quatre je ne me souviens pas du prénom, alors elles sont pas dans la liste.

-D'accord, enchaine. Sourit la blonde, pour la rassurer.

-Jasmine, Alice, Mal', Belle, Ashley, Jack, Glinda, Wendy, Tink, Lily. Oui j'ai une Lily moi aussi. Argua-t-elle.

-Lily Star? Demanda Emma.

-Non. Lily Tigre. Répondit Regina.

-Ouf, j'ai un instant cru qu'on avait une ex en commun. Ria la blonde.

-Non, y a déjà Kelly, c'est suffisant. Rappela la brune faisant rire sa petite amie. Donc, après, Cecelia, Ursula, Katheryn, Ingrid, puis Ivy. Finit-elle.

-Et moi. Ajouta Emma.

-Et toi. Accepta Regina.

-Donc quinze avant moi. Résuma la blonde. La jeune femme hocha la tête. Je m'attendais à pire.

-Tu me prends pour une trainée? S'offusqua la brune.

-Non, déjà le nombre de partenaire ne fais pas d'une personne une trainée obligatoirement. Défendit Emma. Et ensuite à t'écouter parler je m'attendais au pire alors qu'au final, en comptant les femmes dont tu n'as plus le prénom et moi, ça fait vingt, c'est pas immense. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Alors, tout va bien? Demanda Regina.

-J'ai jamais eu de problème avec tes ex, endors de Ivy parce qu'elle était lourde. Argua Emma.

-C'est vrai. Alors je l'affirme, tout va bien. Sourit la brune.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Emma en s'allongeant contre elle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Susurra Regina en la serrant.

Elles se laissèrent bercer par le corps de l'autre avant de s'endormir sereines, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de deux mois.


	11. 11 : As tu autant de sentiments que

11 : As tu autant de sentiments que de désir?

Trois semaines que les deux femmes avaient recommencé à se voir. Regina avait retrouvé son carré court bouclé. Elles avaient eu quelques rendez vous, autour d'un verre ou d'un repas, elles avaient fait deux petites ballades pour passer du temps ensemble, et étaient même allé faire les magasins ensemble. Elles se retrouvaient doucement, réapprenaient à se connaître, à s'entendre, à s'aimer, à se confier. Avec les semaines de séparations, Regina s'était renfermée sur elle même, pas autant qu'au tout début de leurs relation, mais assez pour qu'elle soit parfois froide et sèche sans le vouloir, où qu'elle ne se confie pas facilement même sur des choses un peu bateau. Mais Emma se montrait une fois de plus patiente et compréhensive, mais surtout aimante et présente. Elle venait le soir au bar, et parlait avec elle, la faisant sourire. Mais malgré tout, restait une certaine gêne, un petit quelque chose de casser avec la rupture qui ne s'était toujours pas réparé.  
Il était huit heure, Regina dormait, seule dans son lit, même si Emma et elle partageaient de nouveau beaucoup de choses, dont des nuits torrides, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elles faisaient tout de même au moins la moitié de leurs nuits séparées. La veille, elle n'avait pas vu la blonde, celle ci n'était pas passé d'elle même et elle, et bien elle n'avait pas osé lui proposer de venir, alors elle s'était couchée seule, une fois sa soirée au bar terminée. Le soleil se levait, et elle elle dormait profondément depuis seulement cinq heure, malgré ça la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, et elle se mit à haïr le monde entier. Elle grogna, sortit de son lit en culotte et teeshirt, et alla à la porte, en se frottant les yeux.

-Oui? Bredouilla-t-elle en ouvrant.

-De un, salut. Commença Emma, en se penchant pour l'embrasser furtivement. De deux, t'es adorable. De trois, j'ai ouvert avec mon double de clé la porte arrière, mais j'avais plus celle de cette porte. De quatre, fais ton sac je t'emmène, tu finiras ta nuit dans la voiture. Enchaina-t-elle, la voix douce, léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu...tu m'emmènes? Marmonna Regina en essayant de se donner un minimum d'allure.

-Je te fais couler un café, tu t'habilles et fais ton sac pour deux jours. Encouragea Emma.

-Deux jours? Mais je ne peux pas avec le bar Emma. Réalisa rapidement la brune.

-Ella, Sabine et Henry gèrent sans toi ce soir, et demain tu seras rentrée à temps pour le travail, je te le promets. Assura la blonde. Allez vas y, fais moi confiance.

-D'accord. Accepta la brune, les sourcils froncés. Je dois prendre des vêtements en particulier?

-Ce que tu veux. Répondit Emma en rentrant avec elle.

Elle alla vers la cuisine pour faire un café -vital pour le réveil de sa petite amie- noir et long, alors que Regina disparaissait vers la chambre. Il fallu une vingtaine de minutes à la brune, pour qu'elle revienne avec son sac plein, en jean et sweat, un tout petit peu plus réveillée.

-Je te jure que ça a intérêt à valoir le coup, parce que tu m'as réveillée en plein rêve. Pesta la brune en lui prenant sa tasse des mains.

-Crois moi ça vaut le coup. Assura Emma, en posant sa main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme.

Regina colla son flanc à sa petite amie et dégusta son café. Une fois la tasse finit, elle la posa avant de se tourner vers la blonde pour la regarder, la détailler.

-Tu es étrange. Mais y a toujours toute cette douceur qui se dégage toi. Murmura-t-elle.

Emma lui sourit tendrement et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis elles l'entraina à sa suite, et elles quittèrent l'appartement. Dans le bar, Regina laissa un mot à l'attention des autres pour leurs rappeler les petites choses importantes à faire. Elle se décida finalement à quitter le bar avec Emma, et à monter dans sa coccinelle jaune, en se laissant porter. Apparemment la blonde avait un but, un plan, et ne comptait rien lui dire. Et cette idée de surprise lui plaisait, lui faisait du bien, elle aimait ça même.

-Qu'elles sont vos intentions Miss Swan? Ironisa-t-elle après quelques minutes, les jambes repliées contre elle sur le siège en regardant la blonde qui conduisait.

-Elles sont bonnes mon petit coeur. Je veux juste qu'on se retrouve, juste nous cette fois. Murmura Emma, souriante.

-Juste toi et moi? S'assura la brune.

-Seulement toi et moi. Souffla la blonde. Je veux qu'on se retrouve, que tout soit comme avant, sans oublier, mais sans que se soit différent, je veux qu'on soit en tête à tête plus qu'un repas. On a dit qu'on voulait que ça marche, et je pense que ce week-end peut aider.

Regina sourit en la regardant, elle hésita quelques secondes, retenant son envie au mieux, puis se décida. Elle se hissa sur ses bras et vint poser ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme.

-Alors je vais dormir un peu, pour profiter de toi un peu ensuite. Décida-t-elle avec un sourire faisant glousser sa petite amie.

-Dors, on a deux heures de route. Acquiesça la blonde.

Regina mit sa capuche, et comme une enfant elle se cala contre la vitre, le pull de la blonde en guise d'oreiller, et ferma les yeux. Emma alluma la musique qu'elle mit bas, et la brune s'endormie en l'entendant fredonner, comme une berceuse.  
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit, les yeux, une main caressait sa joue.

-Réveille toi ma Gina, on est arrivées. Murmura Emma, penchée vers elle.

-On est où alors? Bredouilla Regina en se redressant.

Emma lui sourit et sortit de la voiture. Alors elle l'imita. Devant elle s'étendait l'eau à perte de vue, la plage en contrebas. Dans son dos et sur les côtés des arbres un peu partout. Elles étaient près d'un petit chalet, en hauteur par rapport à la route peu fréquentée et la plage, qui était bien dix mètres plus bas qu'elles.

-C'est magnifique ici. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je t'avais dis que ça vaudrait le coup. Remarqua Emma, souriante sur le côté, en lui tendant la main, l'autre portant leurs deux sacs. Tu viens? Invita-t-elle.

Regina n'hésita pas et prit sa main. La blonde l'entraina alors vers le petit chalet qu'elle ouvrit pour rentrer. L'intérieur était une seule pièce de vie, la cuisine à droite de l'entrée, une petite table pour deux, un canapé et une télé sur la droite, en fond une porte donnant sur la salle de bain et à côté une ouverture dans le mur avec le lit deux places, intégré dedans, comme une alcôve, à un petit mètre du sol. La déco était simple, rendant le petit espace agréable et sympathique.

-J'avais pas les moyens de louer une chambre d'hôtel super luxueuse. Justifia Emma, devant le silence de la brune à l'intérieur. Je-

-C'est parfait Emma. Je préfère cent fois cette endroit à une chambre d'hôtel, c'est superbe, j'aime beaucoup. Assura Regina en souriant. C'est petit, douillet, charmant, cosy. J'adore, pour un week-end ensemble, le premier en dehors de chez nous, c'est super.

-J'avais peur que t'aimes pas. Reconnu Emma en posant leurs sacs.

-Et maintenant, reprit Regina en s'approchant d'elle pour l'attraper par la taille et la coller à elle, vas tu me dire pourquoi on est là pour deux jours?

Emma passa ses bras autour du cou de la brune pour se coller à elle.

-Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée. Mais y a toujours un petit truc entre nous qui est cassé, et je veux le réparer. On a pas passé plus de douze heures ensemble depuis qu'on s'est retrouvées. Je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion de nous remettre sur pieds, de passer du temps ensemble et de reprendre un nouveau départ. Informa Emma. Tu m'en veux que j'ai fais ça sans te prévenir?

-Non, c'est une bonne idée. Sourit Regina en l'embrassant. Mais tu es venue vraiment tôt ce matin. Geignit-elle.

-Pour qu'on est du temps ici. Justifia Emma. Je te propose qu'on aille se balader sur la plage, le petit village est à une demie heure à pied, on pourra manger là bas. Tentée?

-Tentée. Acquiesça la brune.

Elles s'habillèrent pour être à l'aise, mirent une veste, Regina prit un sac en bandoulière alors que la blonde mit tout dans ses poches, et elles partirent pour descendre des hauteurs où elles étaient avant d'aller vers la plage. Là-bas, elles longèrent le bord de l'eau côte à côte en silence, jusqu'à ce que Regina ne lie leurs mains.

-Est ce que tu m'en veux d'avoir rompu avec toi? Demanda Regina.

-Plus maintenant non. Admit Emma. Et toi. Tu t'en veux n'est ce pas?

-Oui. Murmura la brune. Depuis le début, tu as toujours tout fait pour moi, parce que tout était nouveau, que ça me perturbait et que j'étais carrément paumée dans tout ça, et tu faisais tout pour moi, tout le temps. Et j'ai rompu, parce que j'étais maladivement jalouse et possessive, et que j'avais peur de te perdre et de souffrir ce que j'avais toujours éviter. Elle laissa un court silence. Et en plus de ça, c'est toi qui est revenu, toi qui a fait en sorte que je me bouge, que je m'ouvre à nouveau à toi. J'ai l'impression de pas te mériter.

-Y a pas d'histoire de mérite entre nous Gina. Rétorqua Emma. Je sais que tout ça c'est nouveau et compliqué pour toi, mais avant notre rupture, avant Kelly, tu avais réussi. Tu t'ouvrais à moi, tu proposais des trucs romantiques, tu me disais que tu m'aimais. Expliqua-t-elle.

-J'avais réussi? Demanda Regina, étonnée, elle n'avait jamais imaginé réussir avec Emma.

-Oui, mon petit coeur, tu avais réussi. Et je pense que tu le peux encore, mais.. Elle souffla et regarda la brune. Est ce que tu m'aimes encore? Vraiment? Je veux dire, est ce que tu m'aimes profondément?

-Je crois que je t'aime plus que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Reconnu Regina gênée.

-Alors qu'est ce qui est encore cassé entre nous? Questionna Emma.

-Je crois, que ce qui ai changé c'est ma confiance en moi. Avant avec toi, je me sentais forte et sûre, prête à tout, j'étais à l'aise avec moi. Mais te voir blessée, et savoir que j'en étais la cause a démoli ma confiance en moi, et je crois que ça change beaucoup notre relation. Expliqua la brune.

-Alors écoute moi, on a souffert assez pour pas culpabiliser. Notre rupture de deux mois restera un douloureux souvenir et une partie de notre histoire. Mais elle nous empêchera pas d'avancer. On est ensemble, tu m'aimes, et je t'aime. Et j'en ai marre de perdre du temps, on est plus toutes jeunes. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas vieille. Grogna la brune en riant.

-Un peu quand même. Plaisanta Emma.

-Je te hais. Marmonna Regina, totalement blottie contre elle.

-Moi je t'aime. Sourit la blonde. Et je t'aimerais quand tu sera vieille, je t'aimerais quand tu seras en colère, mal lunée, agacée, ronchon, je t'aimerais toujours. Assura-t-elle, reprenant son sérieux.

Regina lâcha sa main pour attraper vivement son visage et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Elle l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de respirer, les laissant haletante à la fin.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais Emma? Murmura-t-elle. Je suis complètement accro, dépendante, une vraie droguée. J'ai besoin de mon Emma, comme d'autres on besoin de leurs dose. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais? Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-T'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas dangereuse comme drogue. Le pire que tu risques avec moi c'est une overdose de niaiserie et d'amour. Sourit la blonde, avant de revenir l'embrasser.

-À partir de maintenant, plus de conneries, plus de peurs, plus de parasites, juste nous. Déclara Regina.

-J'adore la Regina sensible et adorable. Sourit Emma.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, longuement, se fichant des gens autour une fois de plus, pour elle, ils n'existaient pas, il n'y avait que Regina. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent, et leurs mains se retrouvèrent, pour qu'elles se remettent à marcher sur la plage, vers le village. Ils leurs fallu une grosse demie heure pour atteindre le petit village en bord de mer, qui était coloré, simple, et pas rempli de touristes, la saison estivale n'étant pas arrivée. Les deux femmes s'installèrent dans le petit restaurant, près de la baie vitrée, ayant ainsi une vue sur la mer. Elles commandèrent et commencèrent le repas en discutant et riant, des retrouvailles simples cette fois. Au moment du dessert, la note fut apportée en même temps, et Emma s'empressa de l'attraper.

-Eh je peux payer moi aussi. Argua Regina.

-Je t'ai invité, je paye. Imposa Emma.

-Em', tu vas payer la location, l'essence, je peux participer aussi. Rétorqua la brune. Mais elle reçu un non. Je paierais le petit déjeuné, alors. Décida-t-elle.

-Ok, va pour le petit déjeuné. Accepta la blonde. Mange ton dessert au moins. Réclama-t-elle, avec un sourire.

-Oui maman. Se moqua la brune avant de prendre une bouchée. Au fait, mio pulcino, tu fais quoi comme travail? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien. J'ai été viré du dernier. Remarqua Emma avec un sourire.

-Tu as été virée o- Ah oui... Réalisa Regina. Tu sais très bien que c'était pas ton professionnalisme le problème, c'était nous. Rappela-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais du coup j'avais pas la force de trouver un autre travail. Et puis, je pleurais tout le temps alors pas classe du tout. Gloussa-t-elle nerveusement.

Regina baissa les yeux sur son dessert et en prit une bouchée. En rompant avec Emma, elle l'avait blessée, détruite, mais elle lui avait aussi retiré appartement et travail, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle avait été égoïste, elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui et s'en voulait. Mais la main chaude qui se glissa dans la sienne la rassura et elle eut une idée. Elle releva le regard et admira Emma qui lui souriait tendrement, Regina savait, la blonde avait comprit son trouble.

-Tu veux retravailler au bar? Proposa-t-elle.

-Pardon? S'étonna Emma.

-J'aimais travailler avec toi, j'aimais qu'on soit ensemble derrière le comptoir, qu'on se partage les commandes, qu'on rit et qu'on s'embrasse. J'aimais dire que c'était notre bar. Reviens. Réclama la brune.

-D'accord. Accepta la blonde avec un grand sourire. Mais on est d'accord, je reste vivre chez Rub' et Graham pour l'instant? S'assura-t-elle.

-Oui, on y va doucement. Acquiesça Regina.

-Alors je reviens patron. Sourit Emma. Ça m'a manqué de travaillé au bar!

-Ça m'a manqué de t'avoir. Reconnu la brune. Elle mangea un nouveau morceau de son dessert. Se sera plus simple de faire partir Merida en plus.

-Quoi? Encore? Elle est revenue? S'étonna la blonde.

-Oui, une petite dizaine de fois depuis que tu n'es plus là. J'ai failli la mettre dans le mur, je te jure. À force de ne pas te voir, elle a commencé à se douter que ça n'allait pas, au début je lui disais que ça la regardait pas où tu étais, puis j'ai menti, mais au bout d'un moment je savais plus quoi faire. Toujours a répétée que tu étais la meilleure femme du monde, et que vous deux vous étiez faites pour être ensemble, que j'étais pas assez bien et j'en passe. Marmonna Regina.

-Je suis désolée mon petit coeur. Pardon. Soupira Emma. Elle m'énerve.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, je veux juste profiter de ce week-end avec toi. Réclama la brune en serrant sa main.

-Très bien, alors que veux tu faire cet après midi? Demanda la blonde.

-On peut faire un petit tour dans ce village, il à l'air très sympathique, ensuite on pourrait rentrer et se poser devant la télévision. Proposa Regina.

-J'ai apporté des Disney. Sourit Emma.

-Tu es géniale. Sourit la brune. On y va?

-Je paye et on est parties. Acquiesça la blonde en se levant.

Les deux femmes passèrent par le comptoir, la blonde paya, et elles partirent main dans la main. Elles prirent une heure à faire tout le tour du petit village, découvrant tout les endroits, et chaque maison colorée. Un petit village magnifique qu'elles étaient ravies de découvrir ensemble. En passant devant un petit supermarché, elles firent quelques courses, pour le soir et le lendemain, puis une escale dans une boulangerie pour le petit déjeuné du lendemain, et Regina obtint de tout acheter, malgré les protestations de la blonde. Finalement elles rentrèrent en plein milieu de l'après midi au petit chalet, et rangèrent les courses.

-Mio pulcino, un chocolat chaud? Proposa la brune, alors qu'Emma préparait la télé.

-Oh oui se serait trop bien! S'exclama la blonde.

-Je te fais ça tout de suite alors. Déclara Regina, sourire aux lèvres.

Elles prépara leurs boissons chaudes, gardant son sourire, heureuse de pouvoir préparer ces chocolats chauds, pour elle et Emma, depuis la rupture elle n'en avait pas fait, c'était comme symbolique, ça montrait que leurs relation redémarrait vraiment et bien. Les tasses pleines, elle se tourna et vit la télé allumée, le film en pause, et Emma installant les deux oreillers et la couette sur le canapé, pour qu'elles s'installent. Elle s'avança posa les chocolats sur la table et s'assit près de sa petite amie.

-Raiponce? Sourit-elle en voyant le film préparé.

-On a dit qu'on recommençait. Et on a commencé devant lui, alors c'est forcément ce Disney là. Expliqua Emma avec un grand sourire en passant un bras autour d'elle. Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant sa tempe.

-Moi aussi Em'. Murmura la brune en se lovant contre elle, et tirant la couette sur elle deux. Vas y lance ma Raiponce.

-Oui mon Flynn. Gloussa Emma la faisant rire.

Elles passèrent l'après midi devant différent Disney, s'embrassant de tant à autre, toujours enlacées, et leurs tasses vides, elles les poussèrent et purent ainsi étaler leurs jambes sur la table basse, en restant dans l'axe de la télé avec l'autre contre elles. L'une comme l'autre elles avaient l'impression de revivre, de respirer de nouveau, tout devenait simple, elles ne pensaient plus à rien, plus aux problèmes, aux angoisses et aux choses du monde.

-Les Disney avec toi c'est pas pareil. Souffla la blonde.

-C'est une bonne chose? Demanda Regina, en passant régulièrement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, la jeune femme ayant sa tête sur son torse.

-Bien sûr que c'est une bonne chose. Acquiesça Emma, laissant un silence. Tu vois, pendant notre séparation j'ai regardé plein de Disney, mais c'est pas pareil, j'étais triste et devant je prenais aucun plaisir, pas le moindre sentiments de joie ou d'innocence. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Et là? Interrogea la brune en continuant ses attentions.

-Là je me sens super bien. Je voudrais même arrêter le temps. Soupira la blonde, avec un long soupir de contentement.

-Alors on met un autre Disney, après on fait à manger, ensuite on mange devant un autre Disney, et après on verra, j'ai quelques idées. Sourit malicieusement Regina en venant embrasser son front, alors que la blonde gloussait.

-Ça m'étonne même pas de toi. Gloussa Emma.

Et effectivement, deux Disney plus tard, la vaisselle vide sur la table, les dernières scènes passaient à la télé, et la blonde pu sentir la main de sa petite amie se faufiler sous son pull, et ses lèvres se coller dans son cou. Emma sentit une vague de désir l'envahir, et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de passer ses mains dans les cheveux bruns pour la ramener contre elle.

-Met toi debout. Réclama Regina.

Sur leurs pieds, elles firent voler leurs vêtements, et en prenant la couette avec elles, elles allèrent tomber sur le lit. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, les mains se faisant baladeuses, mais ne dépassant jamais la culotte. La brune se faisait étrangement lente.

-Oh allez Gina, fais moi l'amour. Geignit Emma.

Il ne fallu pas le dire deux fois, Regina se jeta totalement sur elle.  
Au matin, Regina se réveilla la première, ce qui se faisait toujours rare. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre au dessus de la tête de lit, et vit la pluie à l'extérieur. Elle se décida alors à se coller à la blonde en caressant son dos. Elle la réveilla doucement, et quand elle l'entendit ronronner, elle embrassa son cou.

-Mio pulcino, réveille toi. Murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

-Veux pas sortir du lit. Marmonna Emma.

-Alors ne bouge je reviens. Décida Regina.

Elle sortit du lit, attrapa le long pull que portait Emma la veille et l'enfila pour filer à la cuisine. Elle fit deux chocolats chauds, réchauffa les viennoiseries achetées la veille. Elle servit deux verres de jus de fruits et fit griller des tartines qu'elle tartina de beurre. Elle posa tout sur un plateau et retourna sur le lit.

-Petit déjeuné sous la couette. Déclara-t-elle.

-Oh je t'aime. S'exclama Emma en se tournant pour se redresser et se relever le haut du corps avec son oreiller.

Regina se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de poser le plateau sur ses jambes.

-Tout ce tu aimes est sur ce plateau. Déclara-t-elle, avec un grand sourire fier.

-T'es pas dessus. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Tout ce que tu aimes est sur ce lit. Rectifia alors Regina.

Emma gloussa et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de se mettre à manger. Alors que toutes deux dévoraient leurs petit déjeuné, le téléphone portable de la blonde sonna. Regina se bougea pour l'attraper au sol, près du lit et venir lui donner. En voyant le nom, Emma sourit et décrocha.

*-Hey Rub'!...Écoute très bien, hier plage resto télé, et actuellement je suis à poil dans le lit avec un petit déjeuné préparé par ma copine, ça peut que aller. Et vous? Je vous manque pas trop?... Oh bah ça fait plaisir merci... Ce soir je reprends ma place au bar, alors je rentrerais tard.* Informa-t-elle. *Bisous à ce soir* Fit-elle avant de raccrocher. Ruby et Graham passeront boire un verre ce soir.

-C'est bien ça, on sera à nouveau tous ensemble. Sourit Regina. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi?

-Oui un peu, elle m'a vu chialer tout les jours sur son canapé pendant deux mois, alors elle voulait être sure que ça allait. Expliqua Emma.

La brune embrassa sa joue et elles se remirent à manger. Elles finirent le petit déjeuné avant de se faire des papouilles et discuter longtemps sous les draps. Puis finalement elles repartirent l'après midi, et reprirent la voiture sous la pluie pour rentrer chez elles. Elles arrivèrent pile à l'heure d'ouverture, et se mirent de suite à travailler. Quand les deux amis de la blonde arrivèrent, cette dernière servit un verre à tout le monde, et ils travaillèrent en discutant et partageant un moment que tous attendaient depuis des semaines.


	12. 12 : As tu recoucher avec elle?

12 : As tu recoucher avec elle?

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leurs week-end loin de chez elles, et donc deux mois qu'elles se voyaient tout les jours, partageaient tout -ou presque, elles n'habitaient toujours pas ensemble- Emma avait reprit le travail et se rendait bien compte que barman était un job qui lui plaisait vraiment, peut-être était ce du au fait qu'elle travaillait derrière le bar avec sa petite amie et qu'à chaque moment d'accalmie elle pouvait l'embrasser. Elles étaient reparties sur de bonnes bases, Regina recommençait à s'ouvrir à Emma, à se faire plus tendre, à redevenir celle qu'elle était avant la rupture. La blonde vivait toujours chez ses amis, mais passait plus de la moitié de ses nuits chez Regina, il leurs arrivait bien souvent après le service de s'embrasser, et de ne plus se décoller avant des heures. Mais des fois, Emma se contentait d'un tendre baiser et repartait ensuite pour dormir chez son amie, elles avaient décidés de prendre leurs temps alors elles'y tenaient au mieux, mais en vérité cette situation les agaçait. Regina voulait demander à sa petite amie de venir s'installer de nouveau chez elle, mais ne savait pas comment faire, la première fois elle l'avait fait sans réfléchir, sur un coup de tête, mais aujourd'hui elle y avait tant pensé qu'elle ne savait plus du tout. Quand à Emma, elle ne rêvait que de ça, retrouvé son chez elle avec sa compagne, c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait, mais elle ne voulait pas forcer la brune, elle ne voulait pas la presser, alors elle attendait qu'elle soit prête et lui demande, mais les deux mois sur le canapé alors qu'elles étaient amoureuses commençaient à être longs.  
Cet après midi là, le bar était ouvert depuis une heure, et le temps pluvieux n'attirait pas énormément. C'était le jour de congé de la blonde, alors Regina était pensive derrière le bar, seule elle s'ennuyait. Ella était là, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Alors quand elle vit une tête blonde souriante entrer dans le bar elle ne retint pas son sourire.

-Mais..

-Salut tout le monde! Lança Emma en venant vers le bar. Elle embrassa Ella, puis prit appui sur le comptoir pour se hisser et venir capturer les lèvres de sa compagne. Salut mon petit coeur, tu vas bien?

-Oui, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bah quoi? C'est pas parce que je bosse pas que je ne peux pas venir ici. Sourit Emma. La plupart des gens passent leurs jours de congés avec ceux qu'ils aiment, et moi celle que j'aime c'est toi.

Regina se pencha sur le comptoir et vint tendrement l'embrasser. Il n'y avait que cette femme pour lui faire tant d'effet, en quelques mots Emma savait déclencher un torrent d'émotions en tout genre en elle, sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Proposa la brune.

-Heu... Réfléchis Emma. Un café.

-Pas un chocolat chaud à la cannelle? Interrogea Regina, surprise d'entendre qu'elle voulait un café.

-Tu as ce qu'il faut ici pour en faire? S'étonna la blonde, depuis le temps elle savait que ce n'était pas au bar qu'elle pouvait boire ça mais dans l'appartement.

-Oui j'ai ça. Sourit la brune. Les chocolats chauds sont très demandé, alors j'ai acheté la machine parfaite pour en faire des délicieux, et puis j'ai descendu la cannelle quand toi et moi on s'est remises ensemble. Expliqua-t-elle en préparant la boisson.

-Elle est pas trop adorable? Sourit Emma en regardant Ella.

-On dirait pas comme ça, mais elle est super niant niant en fait. Gloussa la jeune femme.

-Je vous entends toutes les deux. Grogna la brune. Je te fais un chocolat chaud et tu n'es même pas gentille. Marmonna-t-elle en posant la tasse devant la blonde. Celle ci lui sourit en sortant son porte monnaie. Non mais tu te fiche de moi? Range ça. Ordonna Regina en pointant le porte feuille.

-Mais Gina, je-

-Tu travailles ici, tu sors avec moi, tu vis presque ici et tu veux payer un chocolat chaud? Tu crois que je vais accepter que tu payes sans rien dire? Enchaina Regina.

-J'avais espoir. Reconnu Emma.

-Et bien tu es une idiote Emma Swan. T'es chez toi ici, tu ne vas pas payer. Argua la brune.

-Je suis chez moi? Releva la blonde.

Ella comprit que la discussion avait changé de voie, si elle était anodine au départ, là elle devenait décisive. Elle avait parlé avec Regina, et savait que la jeune femme essayait de trouver le moment parfait pour demande à la blonde de revenir vivre chez elle, alors c'était peut-être le moment, donc elle décida de s'éclipser l'air de rien, les laissant seules.

-Oui, enfin je... Bredouilla Regina mal à l'aise. Tu voudrais?

-Et toi est ce que tu voudrais? Sourit Emma.

-J'aimerais que tu reviennes vivre ici, ça me manque de t'avoir à l'appartement, surtout quand tu passes deux nuits chez moi avant de ne pas être là quelques jours. Expliqua la brune. Tu veux?

-Mais bien sûr Gina, depuis quand t'attend pour me le demander? Questionna Emma, rayonnante.

-Plusieurs semaines. Sourit Regina, un peu gênée.

-Tu es bête. Je t'aurais dis oui, tu devrais le savoir que je suis complètement accro à toi. Murmura la blonde en la faisant se rapprocher pour l'embrasser. Je t'aime.

-Tu débarques ce soir alors? Demanda la brune.

-Si tu veux. Accepta Emma. Elle bu son chocolat et se leva. Je dois aller faire quelques courses, donc je repasse après, d'accord?

-Parfait, mio pulcino. Sourit Regina. Si tu vas faire des courses, est ce que tu pourrais m'acheter du papier toilette? Y en a presque plus à l'appart'.

-Je te prends ça. Accepta Emma en lui volant un dernier baiser. À tout à l'heure mon petit coeur! Fit-elle plus fort en partant.

Elle entendit la brune grogner son prénom, et lui lança un clin d'oeil, elle savait très bien que la brune détestait quand elle disait son petit surnom au milieu du bar, d'après elle ça abimait ça réputation dans son bar, alors elle ne l'avait jamais fait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle quitta finalement le bar, et reprit sa voiture. Elle s'engagea sur la route, partant vers le supermarché, sous la pluie, mais sans perdre son sourire. Regina lui avait proposé de venir vivre chez elle, elles allaient enfin revivre ensemble. Elle se sentait si heureuse, si légère, le monde entier lui paraissait magnifique. Alors qu'elle était à deux minutes du supermarché, elle fut violemment percuté par une autre voiture, elle perdit le contrôle, tout devint trouble, elle sentit une violente douleur dans son corps, elle ne vit plus grand chose et puis le noir.  
Regina servait au bar, la pluie n'avait pas cessé, Emma était partie depuis deux heures, c'était étrange qu'elle n'est aucune nouvelle. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir et s'inquiétait, elle avait envoyé deux messages à la blonde et n'avait aucune réponse. Finalement, elle se décida à l'appeler, derrière son bar, Ella et Sabine assises au comptoir, discutant avec elle, tout en surveillant le bar, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la blonde. Après deux sonneries, elle entendit la blonde décrocher.

*-Ah enfin Em', j'ai cru-... Pardon?... La police? Mais pourquoi avez vous le téléphone d'Emma?... Je suis sa compagne.* Grogna la brune. *Quoi?... Un accident!... Quel hôpital?... J'arrive de suite.* Elle raccrocha, paniquée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Sabine, alarmée, tout comme Ella.

-Emma a eu un accident, elle est à l'hopital, je dois y aller. Expliqua Regina. Je-

-On s'occupe du bar, file et fais attention. Assura Ella. Et tiens nous au courant.

-Merci les filles. Lâcha la brune.

Elle attrapa ses clés de voiture, son sac et partit en courant du bar. Elle prit rapidement la route vers l'hôpital qui lui avait été mentionné. Emma avait perdu connaissance, si elle ne se réveillait pas, elle ne pourrait jamais sans remettre. Garée, elle se précipita à l'intérieur, et après quelques difficultés, elle obtint finalement le numéro de chambre de sa petite amie. Elle alla alors au troisième étage, et retrouva la chambre. En entrant, elle eu un hoquet de surprise. Emma avait le visage tuméfié, son bras en écharpe, une large coupure sur la clavicule. Elle s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur les cheveux blonds.

-Excusez moi, vous n'avez rien à faire là. La surprit une infirmière.

-Je suis la compagne d'Emma. Rétorqua la brune.

-D'accord. Acquiesça l'infirmière en venant régler la perfusion. Elle se réveillera, mais elle a le bras cassé, la clavicule à prit un choc, et son visage est bien abimé, mais ça devrait aller. La police devrait revenir.

-Pourquoi la police enquête? Questionna Regina.

-La voiture de votre compagne a été emboutie, et le coupable a pris la fuite. La police vous expliquera. Finit la femme avant de quitter la chambre.

La brune sentit son ventre se tordre et embrassa le front de la jeune femme. Puis elle se décida à prévenir Ruby, et à peine son téléphone éteint que deux policiers entrèrent.

-Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Weaver, et voici mon coéquipier le lieutenant Rogers. Informa l'homme.

-Regina Mills, je suis la compagne d'Emma. Je vous aies eu au téléphone. Déclara la brune. Pouvez vous m'expliquer votre présence? Je ne comprends pas.

-La voiture de votre compagne a été emboutie, d'après les témoins que nous avons, le coupable a prit la fuite rapidement, et n'a surtout pas freiné avant de lui rentré dedans. Alors à priori nous concluons que c'était intentionnel, d'où notre présence. Expliqua Rogers.

-Et vous avez des infos? Demanda Regina.

-La voiture du coupable est un modèle récent rouge. À priori une femme, d'environ vingt cinq ans. Informa Weaver.

La brune se bloqua, avant de regarder la blonde. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, elle n'aurait pas osé..

-Est ce qu'une femme pourrait répondre à cette description et pourrait en vouloir à votre compagne? Demanda Rogers.

-Je... Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais je connais une femme qui répond à la description et qui a une voiture rouge. Elle avait menacé Emma il y a un an et nous embêté quelques fois mais cela faisait six mois qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Raconta Regina. Ivy Belfrey, c'est mon ex petite amie en quelques sorte.

-Vous pourriez nous donner son adresse et quelques informations? Demanda l'homme.

-Oui, mais ici, je ne quitte pas Emma. Déclara la brune.

Elle leurs donna les informations nécessaires pour trouver Ivy, elle arrivait pas à croire que cette femme ait pu faire du mal à Emma. Elle avait comprit qu'elle était jalouse, dangereusement jalouse, mais elle ne pensait pas que se soit à ce point. Elle avait foncé volontairement sur Emma, elle avait essayer de la blesser, ou pire. Les policiers repartirent quand ils eurent ce qu'ils voulaient, et elle se retrouva seule avec Emma. Elle caressa longuement ses cheveux au bord des larmes, et finit par se pencher pour déposer un baiser volant sur ses lèvres. Alors que ça faisait presque une heure qu'elle était près de la blonde, cette dernière geignit en bougeant tout doucement.

-Emma? Interrogea la brune.

-Hmmm... Geignit la blonde en papillonnant des yeux. Gi-na? Gina? Marmonna-t-elle en la cherchant.

-Je suis juste là, mio pulcino. Susurra Regina en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Juste là. Ne bouge pas trop.

-Gina.. Soupira Emma, comme un soulagement.

-Tout va bien, promis. Tu as perdu connaissance, prend le temps de te réveiller, ne presse rien. Assura Regina.

Emma mit un moment à réaliser où elle était, à comprendre, à se souvenir. Finalement elle planta son regard dans celui de la brune et sentit toute sa douleur.

-Tu sais alors? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je sais quoi? Interrogea Regina.

-On m'a foncé dedans, et vu ton regard, je sais que tu as des infos sur l'accident que tu te tortures. Murmura Emma.

-Tu me connais trop bien. Sourit la brune en embrassant son front. La voiture qui t'as foncé dessus l'a fait de manière délibérée apparemment, d'après les témoins elle aurait pas du tout freiné et aurait prit rapidement la fuite ensuite.

-Elle? Demanda la blonde.

-Je crois que c'est Ivy. Révéla la brune.

-Ivy? Ivy ton ex qui m'avait harcelé? Replaça Emma.

-Oui. Acquiesça Regina. Je suis désolé mio amore. Je suis tellement désolée. Souffla-t-elle en collant leurs front.

-T'y es pour rien. Elle est cinglée, c'est pas ta faute. Rassure toi mon petit coeur, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Rassura Emma. Par contre, désolé mais j'ai pas ton papier toilette. Souffla-t-elle.

-C'est pas grave. Gloussa Regina en se redressant. Vu ton état t'es pardonnée. Sourit-elle.

-En parlant de ça, c'est quoi mon état? Demanda la blonde.

-Je vais chercher un médecin, il va tout nous dire comme ça. Déclara la brune en se levant.

Elle chercha quelques minutes, mais trouva finalement le médecin de la blonde et celui ci la suivit dans la chambre d'Emma, il commença par vérifier les constantes de la blonde, s'assurant que ça allait. Quand se fut fait, il se posta près du lit, Regina de l'autre côté.

-Vous avez une côte fêlée, le bras fracturé, il sera plâtré. Votre visage est tuméfié, quand vous êtes arrivé, vous aviez des morceaux de verre brisé dans la peau, au niveau des mains, des bras, du visage et dans les cuisses mais les plaies étaient moins importantes. Votre clavicule sera douloureuse quelques jours à cause du choc, quand à la plaie que vous avez elle a été causée par un bout de verre. Cita l'homme. Vous allez resté quelques jours à l'hôpital mada-

-Mademoiselle. Coupa Emma. Merci à vous.

-Je vous en prie, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, appelez avec ce bouton. Je dois vous laisser. Finit l'homme avant de partir.

Il les laissa et Emma soupira, laissant sa tête tombée en arrière sur le lit.

-Ça va aller Em', je vais prendre soin de toi quand tu sortiras d'ici. Tout ira bien. Assura Regina, en caressant son bras.

-Je sais ça, mais j'aime pas les hôpitaux. Marmonna Emma. Elle sentit la main de la brune sur sa tête, et se sentit en confiance. Ça me rappelle la mort de mes parents.

-Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident? Remarqua Regina.

-Oui, de voiture, mais entre l'impact et leurs morts, il s'est écoulé des heures, et des heures. Répondit la blonde.

-Tu veux me raconter? Proposa la brune.

Emma lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle et elle s'installa à ses côtés, un bras au dessus de la tête de sa compagne, l'autre sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Mes parents m'emmenaient en vacances, pour fêter mon anniversaire, on partait à Mexico. Commença Regina. On avait pas fait une heure de route, que la voiture à eu un problème et on a finit dans le faussé. Notre voiture à rouler sur elle même, et quand tout s'est arrêté mes parents avaient perdu connaissance et étaient bien blessé. J'avais même pas dix neuf ans. Elle laissa une seconde, retenant ses larmes. J'ai appelé une ambulance et on a été emmené. Mon père est mort le premier, après quatre heure dans l'hôpital, sans se réveiller. Ma mère s'est réveillée elle, peu après la mort de mon père, mais elle avait été gravement blessée, deux heures après, elle aussi elle me laissait. Cette fois ci Emma craqua, et les larmes coulèrent. Je me suis retrouvée seule, la cheville plâtrée et le coeur en lambeau.

-Mio pulcino... Murmura Regina en embrassant sa tête.

-J'ai cru que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. J'ai eu dix-neuf ans dix heure après, j'ai pleuré toute la journée, et le lendemain j'ai enterré mes parents. Le pire anniversaire au monde. Soupira la blonde.

Regina la serra délicatement et la berça pour la rassurer. Elle attendit que les larmes de la jeune femme se calme pour embrasser sa tête encore une fois.

-Au moins je pourrais jamais faire un anniversaire pire. Murmura-t-elle faisant glousser la jeune femme.

-T'es bête. Marmonna Emma avec le sourire.

-Peut-être mais t'as souris, donc j'ai gagné. Sourit Regina en l'embrassant. J'aime pas te voir comme ça. Toute cassée, et bloquée. J'aime pas du tout. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Ce que t'es devenue niant niant. Se moqua la blonde.

-Mais tais toi! S'offusqua la brune. En plus de ça, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, surtout parce que toi et moi on va pas s'envoyer en l'air d'ici quelques semaines. Expliqua-t-elle.

-En fait t'es pas niant niant, t'es grave et accro au sexe. Gloussa Emma.

-Et tu vas t'en plaindre? Provoqua Regina.

-Non ça risque pas, mais t'es grave. Ria la blonde. Ton petit corps va me manquer. J'aurais le droit de le voir tout nu des fois?

-C'est donnant donnant. Répondit la brune.

-Deal. Accepta Emma en venant l'embrasser.

Elle resta ensuite lovée contre sa compagne, qui la garda dans ses bras, sans la serrer par peur de lui faire mal. Emma n'avait pas tord, elle n'avait jamais été aussi niant niant qu'aujourd'hui, mais elle avait vraiment eu peur de perdre Emma et s'en voulait parce que Ivy était liée à elle, et si la blonde était blessé par cette femme c'était à cause d'elle.

-Hey, je dérange? Les interrompit Ruby en entrant.

-Pas du tout, viens. Invita Emma. Gina me berce pour que j'aille mieux, c'est agréable. Sourit la blonde.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Les deux femmes lui résumèrent la situation et lui expliquèrent l'état de la jeune femme. Et tu te sens comment?

-Tout de suite franchement ça va. Assura la blonde en se serrant contre sa compagne.

-Excusez moi, je suis l'infirmière qui va se charger de votre plâtre, alors mesdames pourriez vous nous laisser. Intervint une infirmière.

-Je veux qu'elles restent. Imposa Emma.

-Alors je vous demanderais au moins de me laisser de la place, et de sortir du lit. Quémanda gentiment la femme. Les deux acceptèrent et elle vint voir le bras de mal blonde. Avez vous déjà été plâtrée?

-Oh oui. Intervint Ruby. Une dizaine de fois au moins.

-Donc vous savez comment ça marche? Sourit l'infirmière.

-Oui, je sais. J'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine. Je suis casse cou et j'étais garante de caution, je me suis souvent blessée. Reconnu Emma.

Il fallu une vingtaine de minutes à la jeune femme pour lui faire son plâtre, et elle la laissa ensuite. Ruby resta une petite heure, vite rejoint par Graham, et tout deux se réjouirent de savoir que la blonde retournait vivre chez Regina. Puis ils laissèrent les deux femmes, et la brune partit bien plus tard, obligée de laisser sa petite amie. Elle revint le lendemain à l'heure des visites, et resta toute la journée avec elle, l'occupant le plus possible. Durant les deux premiers jours, elle ne virent pas les policiers, seulement le troisième jour, alors que la brune était une fois de plus là, dans le lit avec la blonde, regardant la télé, un bras autour d'elle, les deux hommes entrèrent. Emma ne bougea pas et Regina s'assit sur le lit, droite.

-Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Weaver, et voici mon coéquipier le lieutenant Rogers. Se présenta-t-il. nous avons rencontré votre compagne lorsque vous étiez encore évanouie. Nous avons trouvé Ivy Belfrey , sa voiture est emboutie, c'est donc bien elle. Elle est actuellement en garde à vue.

-Elle reconnait avoir intentionnellement foncé sur moi? Demanda Emma.

-Oui. Totalement. Acquiesça Rogers. Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde, elle estime que ce qu'elle a fait est normal. Dans son esprit vous obligez mademoiselle Mills à être avec vous.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, je suis avec Emma de mon plein gré. Rétorqua Regina.

-Nous nous doutons pas, au vu de votre attitude. Assura Weaver. Mais nous avons des questions. D'abord, vous avez parlé de harcèlement il y a un an, avez vous des preuves?

-Oui, elles doivent être quelques part chez toi Gina. Remarqua la blonde, avec l'approbation de sa compagne. On pourra vous les remettre.

-Bien. Reprit Rogers. Une dernière question, elle vous concerne mademoiselle Mills. Avez vous vu Ivy Belfrey récemment?

Regina déglutit, sentant le regard d'Emma sur elle, un regard peu assuré, la blonde avait peur de ce qu'essayait de faire comprendre le policier.

-Non. Répondit Regina.

-Par récemment j'entends ces cinq derniers mois? Appuya Rogers. Ivy Belfrey dit vous avoir vu, avec votre accord et non en s'imposant, dans ce laps de temps.

La brune était à deux doigts d'envoyer bouler l'homme. Il allait mettre un beau bazar dans son couple avec ces questions. Emma serrait les dents, elle était impatiente et légèrement en colère, comprenant que Regina avait un secret.

-Regina. Appuya-t-elle.

-J'ai revu Ivy il y a quatre mois. À cette époque Emma et moi étions séparées, j'ai fais une soirée au bar dont je suis propriétaire, elle s'est pointée au milieu de la nuit, j'étais alcoolisée.

-Vas jusqu'au bout. Imposa Emma.

-Nous avons couché ensemble, avant que je ne la mette à la porte en réalisant mon erreur. Révéla la brune en continuant de fixer les hommes.

-Bien. Accepta Weaver en notant. Souhaitez vous porter plainte? Demanda-t-il en regardant Emma.

-Je... je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Bredouilla Emma.

-Vous avez notre carte dans vos affaires, appelez nous quand vous saurez, vous avez un peu de temps pour vous décider. Fit Weaver. Rétablissez vous bien.

-Merci. Marmonna la blonde en les regardant partir. La porte fermée, elle retira sa main de celle de la brune. Va t'en.

-Emma. Soupira la brune, inquiète.

-Va t'en, laisse moi. Craqua Emma en pleurant. Ruby va arriver, et je ne veux pas que tu sois là.

-Emma, je-

-Non, tais toi, je veux rien entendre. Coupa la blonde.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Ruby en entrant, venant vers son amie pour la réconforter, la jeune femme repoussant Regina.

-C'est Ivy qui m'a envoyé ici, et Regina a couché avec elle il y a quatre mois. Pleura Emma, contre la poitrine de sa meilleure amie.

-Tu as couché avec ton ex? Questionna Ruby, n'en revenant pas, un bras autour de son amie.

-Emma et moi étions séparées depuis un mois, je-

-Tais toi. Marmonna la blonde.

-Laisse la, expliquer. Souffla Ruby.

-Merci. Marmonna Regina, debout près du lit. J'essayais désespérément de ne pas penser à toi, je me noyais dans le travail et ce soir là, j'allais pas bien. Henry m'avait rappelé que toi et moi étions séparées depuis pile un mois. J'étais déprimée, et j'ai lâché mon poste pour picoler. Quand Ivy est arrivé j'étais saoule, ce n'est pas une excuse, mais tout ce à quoi je pensais c'était que l'amour était une connerie, que je t'avais perdue, que j'étais responsable de ça, et que Ivy m'aimait et était prête à tout pour moi. Raconta-t-elle, le visage marqué par la culpabilité et le regret. On a couché ensemble, et une fois fait, je me suis tournée et je sais pas, j'ai du tilter sur le fait que c'était pas toi et que c'était une erreur, je lui ai à peine laissé le temps de se rhabiller et je l'ai foutue dehors. Et j'ai passé le reste de la nuit à chialé comme une idiote. Pesta-t-elle contre elle même.

-Je te déteste. Bredouilla Emma, dans les bras de Ruby.

-Emma, je regrette tellement cette nuit là. Je ne l'aime pas, ne l'ai jamais aimé, contrairement à toi. Tu as tout mon amour. Souffla la brune. Je t'en prie, pardonne moi.

-Tu m'as menti. T'as couché avec une autre. Pesta la blonde.

-Emma, vous n'étiez plus ensemble. Intervint Ruby. Et elle regrette, tu le sais, ne fais pas de bêtise.

Emma regarda sa meilleure amie, reconnaissant qu'elle avait raison. Puis elle regarda la brune, son visage buriné par les larmes. Elle était folle amoureuse de cette femme, mais elle la détestait en même temps.

-Je m'installe chez nous. Déclara-t-elle finalement. Je te garde. Mais t'as intérêt à te faire pardonner tes conneries. Gronda-t-elle.

-Je le ferais. Assura Regina.


	13. 13 : As tu envie de te venger?

13 : As tu envie de te venger?

Deux semaines qu'Emma était sortie de l'hôpital, ses amis avaient ramené ses affaires chez la brune, et elle y vivait depuis. Regina était à ses soins, autant parce qu'elle voulait qu'elle aille mieux, et qu'elle guérisse que pour se faire pardonner. Elle était consciente que l'histoire avec Ivy pouvait foutre en l'air son couple, elle avait fait une erreur en recouchant avec elle, la seule raison pour laquelle Emma n'avait pas fuit c'est parce qu'elle avait promis regretter son erreur, et vouloir se rattraper, alors elle devait le faire. Seulement ça s'avérait plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, elle n'avait jamais eu à se faire pardonner auparavant, par conséquent elle ne savait pas faire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire pour qu'Emma ne lui en veuille plus. Mais elle avait de la chance, Emma était certes blessée et en colère, mais elle ne l'aimait pas moins, elle lui parlait toujours, arrivait encore à plaisanter avec elle de temps à autre, elles dormaient et mangeaient ensemble. En fait la blonde ne lui montrait pas qu'elle était en colère, elle tentait de la pardonner. Emma avait mal, savoir que Regina avait recouché avec Ivy lui faisait mal, mais elle avait rarement vu autant de regret dans les yeux de quelqu'un, elle avait bien comprit que Regina l'aimait elle et non Ivy, alors tout doucement elle arrivait à lui pardonner. Et le fait d'être blessée et de revivre dans leurs appartement la rendait plus ouverte et prête à pardonner, surtout que la brune prenait bien soin d'elle.  
En cette soirée, Regina était derrière le comptoir, comme tout les soirs, seulement pour la première fois depuis seize jours, Emma était aussi descendue. Allant mieux, ses côtes ne lui faisant plus mal, son visage étant moins abimé, les coupures sur son corps disparaissant doucement, elle allait bien, alors elle avait pris la décision de passer la soirée avec sa petite amie en bas. C'est avec son livre et son téléphone qu'elle descendit pour s'asseoir au comptoir. La brune se tourna vers en main et sursauta légèrement en la voyant.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu devrais être dans le canapé à l'étage. Soupira-t-elle désabusée.

-Je vais mieux, je voulais être avec toi un peu. Rétorqua Emma avec un sourire.

-Ne me souris pas comme ça, j'arriverais pas à te disputer. Rétorqua la brune. Le sourire de sa petite amie s'agrandit alors. Rah tu m'énerves! Grogna Regina en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Hey Emma! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda Sabine en arrivant.

-Envie d'être avec vous. Sourit la blonde.

-Avec elle, ouais. Gloussa la jeune femme. Deux bières blanche, une ambré et un monaco, patron. Demanda-t-elle à la brune.

-Ne m'appelles pas patron. Grogna Regina en se mettant à préparé les verres.

-Alors Emma a le droit et pas nous? Rétorqua Sabine.

-Em' a tout les droits avec moi. Souffla la brune.

-Et oui je suis une princesse qui peut tout se permettre. Se vanta la blonde, amusée.

-N'abuse pas non plus Em'. Soupira Regina, désabusée par leurs comportement. Tiens la commande. Sabine prit le plateau et repartit en salle, la brune ne profita pour se planter devant sa compagne en la regardant, s'attardant sur son plâtre. As tu pris une décision pour la plainte?

Emma soupira, et posa son menton dans sa main. Elle y avait beaucoup pensé, et elle voulait porter plainte, mais quelque chose la bloquait encore.

-Si je porte plainte, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je fais ça pour me venger du fait que vous avez couché ensemble pendant notre rupture. Lança la blonde.

-Emma, elle a foncé dans ta voiture de manière délibérée, elle a essayé d'attenter à ta vie, crois moi je ne pense pas que tu fasses ça pour la punir d'avoir couché avec moi. Assura Regina en s'accoudant au comptoir. Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire, mais-

-Si t'as ton mot à dire. J'ai encore en travers de la gorge, le fait que tu es couché avec elle, mais je ne t'en aime pas moins, et en plus de ça je vis avec toi, tu m'aides avec mes blessures et on construit notre vie ensemble, ton avis m'importe. Justifia Emma.

-Alors je... Regina hésita et prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne. Je voudrais que tu portes plainte, ça m'angoisse de savoir qu'elle pourrait s'en prendre à toi n'importe quand, et je préférerais qu'elle soit loin de toi. C'est ma faute tout ça, et je peux rien arranger, alors s'il te plaît, porte plainte. Demanda-t-elle.

-Ok je vais porter plainte, mais je veux que tu sois là pendant toute la procédure. Réclama Emma.

-Je serais là. Assura la brune. Emma sortit son téléphone et chercha le numéro des policiers qu'elle avait enregistré. Tu m'en veux encore?

La blonde porta le téléphone à son oreille, en fixant sa petite amie, qui attendait une réponse, mais alors qu'elle allait parler, Weaver répondit.

*-Bonjour, Emma Swan à l'appareil, j'ai été emboutie il y a presque un mois, je-... Oh bien, alors si vous vous souvenez de moi, c'est bon. Je vous appelle parce que je veux porte plainte contre Ivy Belfrey... D'accord, oui, je vous remercie au revoir.* Elle raccrocha et regarda la brune. Je dois aller signer les papiers demain matin.

-Je t'y emmènerais. Accepta la brune. Elle laissa quelques secondes de silence. Emma, appuya-t-elle, est ce que tu m'en veux toujours?

Emma soupira, et hésita, elle ne voulait ni lui mentir, ni la blesser.

-Un peu. C'est pas vraiment que je t'en veux, mais je suis en colère et triste. Expliqua la blonde. Savoir que tu l'as touchée, que tu l'as...baisée. Lâcha-t-elle dans une grimace. Ça me fait mal, si j'étais pas toute cassée je refuserais de couché avec toi je crois.

-Je suis-

-Mais je t'aime. Coupa Emma. Quoi qu'il arrive je t'aime encore énormément, et peu à peu je te pardonne, mais je voudrais savoir deux choses.

-Dis moi. Encouragea Regina.

-Qu'est ce que tu en as ressenti en couchant avec elle? Demanda la blonde. Pas avant ou après, pendant.

-C'était pas fou fou. Elle est fade, et... Regina grimaça, regardant ailleurs. Elle est pas toi. C'est tellement niais, mais j'aime faire l'amour avec toi, j'aime ton corps, j'aime ta façon de me toucher, j'aime les orgasmes que tu me donnes, j'aime sentir mon coeur s'emballer, et mon corps vibrer quand je suis avec toi. J'aime faire l'amour avec toi et comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, j'ai baisé avec elle, et je me sentais sale après. J'ai pas pris mon pied, j'ai pas trouvé ça bien et je me suis trouvée immonde. Expliqua-t-elle.

Sabine arriva avec une nouvelle commande que la brune prépara de suite, rapidement avant de revenir vers Emma.

-Ma deuxième question, reprit la blonde, c'est, est ce que si les rôles étaient inversés tu m'aurais pardonnée? Demanda-t-elle. Est ce que si j'avais couché avec mon ex tu m'aurais pardonnée?

-Avec Merida? Demanda Regina.

-Avec elle, ou une autre on s'en fiche. Si j'avais recouché avec l'une de mes ex pendant notre rupture, tu m'aurais pardonnée? Interrogea Emma.

Regina prit un instant, elle n'avait jamais pensé ainsi, ces derniers temps elle essayait seulement de se faire pardonner et d'être parfaite avec la blonde, elle n'avait à aucun moment pensé à se mettre à sa place.

-Je crois que je serais en colère, mais on sait toute les deux que je l'exprimerais pas comme toi. Reconnu la brune. Je t'aurais probablement crié dessus avant de bouder pour finalement te faire l'amour. Et j'aurais probablement giflé ton ex. Mais je crois que je ne t'aurais pas quittée, je pense que je suis maintenant consciente que je t'aime trop pour te perdre.

-Alors dans la même situation, à ma place, maintenant tu m'aurais pardonnée? Après m'avoir fait l'amour et frappé mon ex. Précisa-t-elle avec un léger sourire amusé.

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua Regina.

-Alors moi non plus. Souffla Emma.

-Ça veut dire quoi pour nous alors? S'inquiéta la brune.

-Gina, ma Gina, sourit Emma en approchant leurs visages, je ne te quitterais jamais, je t'aime trop pour ça. Mais laisse moi encore un peu de temps de digérer ce fait. T'as touché Ivy, ça me...Blll. Fit-elle, parcourue d'un frisson.

-Je me suis lavée mille fois pour essayer d'enlever toute trace d'elle sur moi tellement ça me dégoutait. Expliqua Regina. Je suis encore désolée d'avoir fait ça. Et je t'aime. Marmonna-t-elle.

Emma l'embrassa tendrement.

-Moi aussi. Sourit maintenant, c'est mieux pour le travail, tu es bien plus belle quand tu souris. Remarqua-t-elle.

Regina lui offrir un dernier baiser et se remit à ranger tout, avant d'avoir une nouvelle commande. Au vu de l'heure qu'il était, les clients commençaient à se faire de plus en plus nombreux.

-Au fait, mio pulcino, tu veux quelque chose? Proposa-t-elle alors qu'elle servait une bière. Pas d'alcool, pas le droit avec tes médicaments.

-Tu me ferais un chocolat chaud cannelle? Sourit Emma.

-Avec de la chantilly? Proposa Regina.

-Hmmm, oui. Geignit la blonde emballée.

Regina lui sourit et alla rapidement lui faire sa boisson chaude favorite. Elle la fit plus grande que d'habitude pour aider au moral et à la santé de sa petite amie, qui lui sourit en voyant le bol plein. Elle posa ses mains dessus, et ouvrit son livre près d'elle, laissant Regina travailler. Le poids qu'elle portait depuis la sortie de l'hôpital à cause de tout cette histoire s'allégeait, Regina comprenait son point de vue, et s'excusait de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais surtout elle n'avait pris aucun plaisir, étrangement c'est le point qui l'avait le plus travaillé ces derniers jours. Elle avait voulu venir au bar ce soir pour éviter de penser toute seule dans l'appartement, et finalement elle ne regrettait pas, elle avait pu s'alléger, parler avec sa compagne et avait le droit à un super chocolat.

-Emma. Soupira une voix, pleine de soulagement dans son dos.

Elle allait peut-être regretté finalement. Elle sortit son nez de son bouquin quand elle sentit une main dans son dos.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Soupira Emma en relevant le regard.

Merida se décala et vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. C'est là qu'elle vit le bras plâtré et en écharpe de la blonde.

-Mon dieu qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? Et ton visage tu as des bleus? S'inquiéta la rousse, avant de jeter un oeil inquiet vers Regina.

-C'est pas elle, n'importe quoi toi. Grogna Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai eu un accident de voiture y a moins d'un mois, et je vois absolument pas en quoi ça te concerne. Donc je repose la question, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Interrogea-t-elle, presque agressive, ce qui fit sourire Regina.

-Je te cherche depuis des semaines, comme toi et Regina aviez rompues je ne savais plus où tu vivais. Expliqua la rousse, sans perdre son sourire. Tu m'as manqué Emma. Ajouta-t-elle en prenant la main non blessée de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

-Oh mais fiche moi la paix! S'exclama Emma en retirant vivement sa main. Je ne t'aime pas, je n'ai même plus une once d'affection pour toi, je suis même en colère contre toi, tu m'agaçais, tu es envahissante et en plus tu saoules ma copine et moi. Fiche nous la paix, trouve toi quelqu'un et casse toi. Pesta-t-elle.

-Mais Emma, quand vas tu comprendre que toi et moi on est faite pour être ensemble? Toi et Regina ça ne peut pas marcher, elle ne prend pas soin de toi, votre rupture le prouve. Remarqua Merida, sans voir que la blonde avait fait signe à Regina de se taire. Vous n'allez pas ensemble, vous ne pouvez pas être heureuses, ça ne durera pas, alors que toi et moi se serait parfait, on s'associe parfaitement.

-T'as fini avec tes conneries? Fit la blonde une fois qu'elle se tut. Regina et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un an-

-Vous avez rompu. Coupa Merida.

-Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, nous nous sommes séparées durant deux mois, mais même en les comptant, cela fait plus d'un an que je sors avec Gina, et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer. Il m'a fallu une soirée pour me remettre de notre rupture, grâce à Regina en grande partie, mais la rupture avec elle, je ne m'en suis pas remise. Durant deux mois je suis restée une vrai loque. Elle est ma vie et mon univers, tu n'es rien, tu es une particule de mon passé et tu le resteras toujours. Affirma Emma.

-Mais Emma, je t'aime, plus qu'elle ne pourra jamais. Remarqua Merida.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous en savez?! Interrompit Regina, folle de rage, attirant sans le voir l'attention des clients. Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas qui je suis, ni comment je suis. J'aime Emma plus que personne ne le pourra jamais, et je ne laisserais personne changer ça. Em' a été plus que claire avec vous, si vous continuez à nous emmerder, je demanderais une mesure d'éloignement pour cause de harcèlement. Vous venez au moins deux fois par mois depuis au moins une demie année, j'ai largement de quoi parler de harcèlement. Emma et moi ne vous avons jamais laissé pensé que vous aviez une chance avec elle. Alors vous allez nous laisser vivre notre vie, accepter qu'Emma en aime une autre, et laisser ma copine tranquille. Sortez de mon bar maintenant! Obligea Regina, la voix dure et intransigeante, en pointant la porte du doigt.

-Casse toi Merida, je la soutiens à cent pour cent pour son idée de mesure d'éloignement, elle a raison on a toute les chances de l'obtenir facilement. Dégage, fiche nous la paix, je reviendrais jamais, je l'aime, et tu me l'enlèveras pas. Appuya Emma.

-Tu te trompes Emma. Remarqua Merida avant d'aller vers la porte.

Elle quitta le bar, et la blonde se leva, étonnant sa compagne. Protégeant son bras en écharpe, Emma contourna le comptoir et vint vers sa petite amie, elle attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa sans gêne, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Moi aussi. Assura Regina, les bras serrés autour de la taille de sa compagne.

Elles s'étreignirent un moment, toutes deux épuisées par toutes ces histoires avec leurs exs, puis Emma reprit sa place laissant la brune travailler. Durant toute la fin de soirée, les clients les félicitèrent, les habitués furent ravis de les revoir ensemble et ainsi, ce qui fit sourire Regina toute la soirée. Une fois les clients partit, Sabine et Regina se mirent à tout ranger et Emma ne pu s'empêcher de les aider.

-Emma ne touche à rien! Rouspeta Sabine. Regina, Em' essaye encore de ranger les bouteilles!

-Mais tu es vraie balance. S'exclama la blonde. Je fais rien de mal, c'est des bouteilles et j'utilise pas mon bras cassé. C'est pour vous aider.

-Et c'est adorable, intervint Regina en revenant de dehors où elle avait ranger les meubles, mais tu arrêtes tout de suite. Tu ne fais rien. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Gina... Marmonna Emma.

-Non, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Pose cette bouteille et laisse nous faire. Obligea la brune.

La blonde bougonna, et resta près de la porte des escaliers, en les regardant faire. Quand elles eurent fini, Sabine les laissa et Regina s'occupa de la caisse. Une fois fait, elle se tourna vers Emma et sourit en voyant sa moue mécontente.

-Arrête de bouder. Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle, pour l'embrasser. Es tu fatiguée?

-Non, pas du tout j'ai rien fait de la soirée, et j'ai pris l'habitude de me coucher tard en étant barman. Remarqua Emma.

-Est ce que tu veux qu'on regarde un Disney, ou un film avant de se coucher? Proposa Regina en l'entrainant vers l'étage, tout en prenant garde à son bras.

-Oui je veux. Approuva Emma. La brune lui ouvrit la porte et à l'intérieur, sa petite amie lui fit face. Mais j'impose que tu me prennes dans tes bras comme tu faisais avant. J'en ai marre que tu n'oses pas à cause de mon bras. Marmonna-t-elle agacée.

-Je veux juste que tu ailles bien, mio pulcino. Murmura Regina en caressant sa joue, le pouce effleurant un bleu. Ton visage va mieux. Tu as encore mal?

-Non Gina, je vais bien, s'il te plaît fais moi un vrai câlin, du genre de ceux que tu me fais quand t'es triste mais que tu veux pas le dire, que tu m'aimes mais que tu sais pas le dire, que t'as envie de tendresse mais que t'ose pas l'avouer. Le genre de câlin qui me coupe le souffle tellement ils sont plein d'amour. S'il te plaît. Réclama-t-elle, la voix basse.

La brune sentit son ventre se tordre, Emma la connaissait -encore plus qu'elle ne pensait- par coeur. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'autre dans le bas de son dos, puis colla tout son corps au sien en l'étreignant. Elle glissa son nez dans les cheveux blonds, et sentit la main non blessée de la jeune femme agripper ses épaules en les enlaçant, et son bras plâtré se poser dans son dos. Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou et soupira de contentement, elle se permettait rarement ce genre de câlin sans aucun sentiment retenus, parce qu'elle se sentait mise à nue, mais Emma avait raison, c'était les plus belles étreintes qu'elles partageaient. Quelques soit le moment où elles les partageaient, Regina se sentait toujours mieux après.

-Mio amore, ti amo enormemente. Avevo paura di perderti. Murmura Regina.

-Je t'aime aussi mon petit coeur. Souffla Emma en embrassant son épaule. Mais j'ai pas compris la dernière phrase.

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre. Susurra la brune.

-Mais je suis là, rassure toi. Elle embrassa le cou, la mâchoire et la joue de la jeune femme à répétition. Viens regarder un disney. Encouragea-t-elle.

Se détachant mais pas complètement elles se lovèrent dans le canapé devant un film. Elles s'endormirent devant et firent leurs nuit dans le salon.  
Au matin, elles se rendirent au poste de police pour la plainte. Elles allèrent directement vers les policiers qu'elles avaient rencontré, et furent rapidement installées dans leurs bureaux, près d'eux. Après quelques mots avec eux à propos de Ivy et de la situation, Emma signa la plainte, en en ayant prit connaissance tout comme la brune. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à repartir, Emma osa.

-J'ai une dernière question qui n'a rien à voir avec Ivy. Commença-t-elle. En tant que propriétaire d'un bar, on a le droit de refuser un client en particulier?

-Si vous en avez des raisons, si sa tenue n'est pas appropriée, si il a un comportement dangereux, oui, mais pas pour des raisons discriminatoires, du genre physique ou handicap ou orientation sexuelle. Répondit Rogers.

-Si le client en question est une ex qui a une tendance envahissante, et qui se fait harcelante, on peut? Interrogea Emma.

-Oui, si elle vous harcèle en revenant souvent dans le but de vous récupérer -c'est ce que je comprends ici- vous pouvez lui refuser l'accès. Acquiesça Weaver. Et si elle vous harcèle toujours vous avez notre numéro. Remarqua-t-il.

-Exact. Sourit Emma, reconnaissante. Merci à vous, au revoir.

Regina prit sa main, par habitude, mais Emma se sentit mieux, soutenue, et se laissa entrainer.

-Je t'emmène au cinéma mio pulcino, ça te va? Sourit Regina, une fois dehors en contournant la voiture.

-T'es géniale. Sourit Emma en s'asseyant. On va voir quoi?

-Ce que tu veux, mais pas de films niais. Rétorqua la brune.

-Promis, je te ferais pas subir ça. Ria la blonde.

Elle avait beau essayé, il n'y avait rien à faire, la brune détestait tout les films niais, qu'ils soient biens ou nuls, elle détestait. Alors arrivée au cinéma, elle porta son dévolu sur une comédie, elle avait envie de rire et de s'amuser, pour se changer les idées après tout ça. Les dernières semaines avaient été compliquées autant pour sa santé que pour leurs relation, les ex avaient fait beaucoup de dégâts, mais c'était bon, c'était fini, elles pouvaient vivre.


	14. 14 : As tu envie d'un bébé?

14 : As tu envie d'un bébé?

Six mois étaient passé, Emma s'était remise de l'accident, son bras avait retrouvé toute sa motricité et sa souplesse. Ivy avait écopé d'une amande de soixante quinze mille euros et de huit ans d'emprisonnement, ayant foncé délibérément sur Emma, en sachant qu'elle pouvait lui faire du mal et pour avoir en plus pris la fuite, elles étaient donc tranquille. De plus, Merida avait apparemment compris, elle n'était pas revenue, après le rendez vous au poste de police, Emma lui avait envoyé un message la prévenant de leurs intentions, elle n'avait pas eu de réponse et n'avait jamais revu la rousse, alors tout allait mieux. Elles travaillaient ensemble, voyaient leurs amis, passaient la plupart de leurs temps libre à faire l'amour, se passionnaient toujours autant pour les Disney, sortaient de temps à autre, et faisaient leurs quotidien ensemble. Un an et demi qu'elles étaient ensemble, et plus les jours passaient, plus elles avaient confiance en elles et leurs avenir.  
Ce matin là, les deux femmes avaient cuisiné ensemble, elles avaient décidé de prendre leurs journées de congé et leurs amis venaient passer l'après midi chez elles. Alors quand à midi tout était presque près, Emma alla dans la salle de bain, voulant prendre une douche, elle fut rejointe par la brune qui alla aux toilettes, nullement gênée par la présence de la blonde depuis le temps.

-Gina? Appela Emma.

-Oui Em'? Répondit la jeune femme sur les toilettes.

-On a jamais reparlé d'avenir depuis qu'on s'est remises ensemble. Constata la blonde.

-C'est vrai. Reconnu Regina. Et tu veux parler de ça quand je fais caca?

-Oui. Acquiesça Emma en se tournant vers elle. Avant on avait dit pas de mariage, mais ensemble comme si on était mariées, c'est toujours ce que tu veux?

-Oui. Répondit la brune. On vit comme un couple marié, mais je ne veux pas me marier. Tu es toujours d'accord?

-Oui, c'est très bien comme ça. Sourit Emma. Et pour le bar?

-Je devrais recevoir les papiers bientôt pour te faire devenir propriétaire au même titre que moi. Déclara Regina en se relevant, remettant son short de pyjama.

-Sérieusement?! S'exclama la blonde, avec un air ahuri, n'en revenant pas.

-Oui, je t'avais dis quand t'as commencé a bosser au bar que si tout allait bien on pourrait devenir propriétaire ensemble et t'avais l'air emballée. Pourquoi là tu as l'air surprise? Demanda la brune, ne comprenant pas.

-Entre temps on a rompu, je pensais que tu voulais plus. Remarqua Emma.

-Et bien si je veux toujours. Sourit Regina en glissant ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde, puis sur ces fesses, pour se coller à elle. Tu es ma femme, sans contrat, mais ma femme. Et je veux que le bar soit à toi autant qu'à moi.

-Je...heu...Bredouilla la blonde. Je t'aime. Sourit-elle finalement.

-Moi aussi mio pulcino. Sourit Regina en venant chercher ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. D'autres points d'avenir à aborder?

-Non, ça va. Souffla Emma en enlaçant ses épaules.

-Parfait. Sourit malicieusement la brune avant de l'embrasser fougueusement en la soulevant par les fesses pour l'emmener dans la douche.

-Gina, geignit la blonde, les vêtements.

La brune lui enleva vite et retira les siens tout en l'embrassant, avant d'ouvrir l'eau de la douche. Elle avait envie d'Emma, là maintenant, sans savoir pourquoi, juste elle la voulait. Et comme toujours la blonde ne disait pas non, au contraire, elle adorait la passion de sa compagne. Alors la douche dura un moment, mais elles s'en délectèrent autant l'une que l'autre. Une fois ravies, satisfaites et propres, elles quittèrent la salle de bain et allèrent dans la chambre. Elles enfilèrent leurs sous vêtements et chacune un pantalon, mais la blonde vint fouiller dans les vêtements de sa compagne pour le teeshirt.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Demanda la brune après avoir mis un débardeur gris décolleté.

-Je veux ton teeshirt vert avec le dessin devant. Expliqua la blonde.

-Il est a lavé. Remarqua simplement Regina. Et tu pourrais me demander.

Emma fouilla et sortit alors un teeshirt blanc, elle le déplia et l'enfila.

-Je peux te prendre ton teeshirt mon petit coeur? Sourit Emma, pour l'amadouer, alors qu'elle l'avait coincer dans son pantalon .

-Je crois que j'ai plus vraiment le choix. Et arrête d'essayer de m'amadouer. Grogna la brune en la poussant légèrement pour repartir vers le salon.

-Eh boude pas! S'exclama Emma en la rattrapant. Elle lui sauta sur le dos, comme une enfant et une fois bien calée, rattrapée, elle serra sa compagne. Je sais qu'au fond tu me trouves super sexy dans tes vêtements.

-Arrête. Tu me fatigues. Soupira la brune.

-Mais tu m'aimes. Sourit la blonde.

-Oui. Admit Regina en la faisant tomber dans le canapé. Mais arrêtes de m'embêter, sois gentille un peu. en se redressant devant elle.

-C'est moi qui doit être gentille? Non mais c'est toi la moins gentille de nous deux! Rétorqua Emma.

-Non mais je rêve là! S'exclama Regina. Et à ton avis qui va être punie de sexe ce soir?

-Oh et à ton avis qui va être en manque la première? Provoqua la blonde.

Regina lui lança un regard noir et Emma éclata de rire, ce qui lui valu une tape sur la jambe. Mais les yeux doux qu'elle lui fit, firent craquer la brune qui se laissa tomber sur elle dans le canapé. Elles s'enlacèrent alors, la brune embrassant le visage de la jeune femme.

-Putain je sais plus te résister. Grogna Regina.

-C'est que tu m'aimes énormément alors. Sourit Emma.

-Tu en doutais encore? S'étonna la brune.

-Non, je sais que tu m'aimes. Pourquoi crois tu que je souris tout le temps? Charma la blonde en caressant sa joue.

-Ce que tu es niaise mio amore. Murmura Regina la faisant rire. Elles furent coupées par la sonnette, et Regina se releva rapidement pour aller répondre à l'interphone. C'est Ruby et Graham. Informa-t-elle.

-Ouais! S'exclama Emma ravie en se relevant. Ils me manquent ces idiots, partirent trois semaines en lune de miel c'est trop long.

Les deux amis de la blonde c'étaient mariés un mois avant, Emma avait été le témoin de Ruby, et avait passé une journée superbe. Le mariage et l'ambiance avaient été fantastique, et Emma étaient ravies, autant pour sa meilleure amie que pour Graham, ils comptaient beaucoup pour elle et l'avaient tant aider qu'elle ne pouvait que sourire à leur bonheur. Mais ils lui avaient manqué, alors quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Emma se rua sur sa meilleure amie et lui sauta dessus, pour l'étreindre, Ruby ria à tant d'engouement, elle même ravie de retrouvée la blonde.

-Je suis là moi aussi. Lança Graham, derrière, après quelques minutes sans que les deux ne se lâchent.

-Espèce de jaloux. Sourit Emma en l'embrassant, avant de lui offrir à lui aussi un câlin. Alors ce voyage de noce? Demanda-t-elle en le lâchant.

-C'était merveilleux. Sourit Ruby, ravie.

Regina arriva alors que la jeune femme racontait quelques anecdotes, elle les embrassa rapidement puis vint se coller dans le dos d'Emma, en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. La blonde retint son sourire et caressa les bras autour d'elle, il était rare les fois où Regina avait des démonstrations d'affection devant tout le monde, même si c'était leurs amis.

-C'est nous! Cria Sabine en entrant dans l'appartement suivie d'Henry et Ella.

-Je regrette de lui avoir donné une clé à elle. Soupira Regina en voulant se détacher de la blonde qui la retint. Tu pourrais me lâcher?

-Non. Répondit Emma, sûre d'elle. Après tu vas t'éclipser, et j'aurais plus d'attentions du reste de la journée.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est pas mon genre. Rétorqua la brune.

-Si ça l'est et tu le sais. Sourit la blonde en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

-Les filles vous pourriez nous embrasser quand même. Remarqua Sabine en s'approchant.

Ils se saluèrent tous, s'embrassant, et ensemble ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé et dans les fauteuils. Ruby et Graham racontèrent leurs voyage de noce, sur la demande de leurs invités, et Emma sourit en voyant le bonheur des deux. Elle regarda sa compagne assise près d'elle et vint se coller à son corps, en prenant son bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules.

-Si on se marie pas on pourrait faire un voyage de non noce. Proposa-t-elle tout bas, juste pour elles.

-De non noce? Gloussa Regina. La blonde acquiesça frénétiquement. Un voyage en amoureuses quoi?

-Et après c'est moi qui suis niant niant bien sûr. Soupira Emma. On partira en voyage pour nos deux ans ensemble? Proposa-t-elle.

-Si tu veux, ça pourrait être bien. Faudra qu'on trouve un bel endroit, mais oui je veux bien. Sourit Regina en venant l'embrasser.

Les idées de destination défilaient dans sa tête, encore et encore, Regina avait dit oui il fallait maintenant l'endroit parfait, alors elle laissait passer les différentes destinations dans sa tête. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'approfondir le baiser avec sa compagne, envahie par le désir et la satisfaction de voir le bonheur de tout ses proches.

-Mais vous pouvez pas aller vous lécher les amygdales ailleurs? Intervint Ruby.

-Non mais ça va. Tu nous bassines avec ton voyage, j'ai le droit d'embrasser ma femme si je veux. Marmonna Emma. En plus elle m'aime tellement que je vais devenir propriétaire du bar avec elle. Sourit-elle.

-Vraiment? Sourit Graham.

-T'étais obligée de dire ça comme ça? Soupira Regina.

-Oui vraiment et oui j'étais obligée. S'amusa la blonde.

-Attend attend, intervint Sabine, ça veut dire que en plus de ne plus vous entendre vous appeler patron -ce qui m'amusait bien-, nous on va devoir vous appeler toutes les deux patrons?

-Oui nous sommes toutes les deux patrons mais t'es pas obligée de nous appelée comme ça. Gloussa Regina devant l'air de son amie.

-Ah mais si, moi je veux qu'elle m'appelle patron. Ria Emma.

-Alors là tu rêves! S'exclama Sabine.

-Fais gaffe toi, sinon on va embaucher quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai le droit de te virer maintenant. Provoqua la blonde.

-Ehh! S'écria la jeune femme, sans défense.

-En parlant de ça. Coupa Ella, attirant tout les regards. Il est possible que d'ici quelques mois tu aies besoin d'embaucher quelqu'un d'autre, au moins en aide. Fit-elle, avant de voir tout les sourcils se froncer. Je suis enceinte.

-Non?! S'exclamèrent leurs amis. Mais c'est génial!

Ils étreignirent les deux, chacun leurs tours, tous sourire aux lèvres, ravis de savoir ça. Puis ils se réinstallèrent, et Emma prit la brune par surprise en se mettant sur ses genoux.

-T'en ai a combien de temps? Demanda Emma, de suite.

-Deux mois et quelques. Sourit Ella. Ça faisait quelques temps déjà qu'on essayait. Confia-t-elle en regardant son mari.

-Et vous-Eh! S'exclama-t-elle quand la brune la poussa à côté. Non mais pourquoi tu es si violente?

-De un je ne suis pas violente, à la limite je suis un peu brusque. De deux, quand t'es sur mes genoux je ne vois plus personne, de trois y a de la place, et de quatre mes manières brusques ne te gênent pas d'habitude. Provoqua la brune.

-Gina! S'écria la blonde. Je te déteste! S'énerva-t-elle en se levant.

Regina la regarda aller à la cuisine, tout aussi amusée que leurs invités.

-Je vous laisse vous servir en thé café, et chocolat chaud, je vais la voir. Fit-elle en montrant les tasses et récipients sur la table basse avant d'aller rejoindre la blonde. Elle se mit près d'elle alors qu'elle l'ignorait. Ne boude pas, tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Avoir raison ne te donne pas le droit de le dire devant nos amis. Grogna Emma.

-Depuis quand l'avis des autres t'importe? Remarqua la brune.

-Depuis que l'on a notre famille assise dans notre salon, et que je suis entourée seulement par des gens que j'aime et qui compte. Expliqua la blonde.

-Em', je n'ai rien dis de mal. Argua gentiment Regina en caressant son dos. Ces personnes nous connaissent, elles savent très bien qu'on s'envoie souvent, très souvent en l'air et qu'on s'aime aussi.

Emma la regarda et remarqua enfin son doux sourire, elle lâcha se qu'elle avait en main et vint de suite se coller à sa compagne, posant sa tête sur son épaule, se recroquevillant contre son torse. Regina la serra contre elle en souriant, et la berça gentiment en embrassant sa tête.

-Tu m'énerves. Marmonna Emma.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Regina en embrassant ses cheveux une seconde fois. On apporte les gâteaux?

-Encore un peu de câlin. Réclama la blonde.

Après quelques minutes, elles retournèrent avec leurs amis, avec des biscuits fait. Ils passèrent l'après-midi et la soirée ensemble, à rire et s'amuser, se racontant des anecdotes, et parlant d'avenir. En fin de journée, Regina remarqua alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait autant de personnes chez elle, la première fois qu'elle était entourée de personnes qui comptaient pour elle, la première fois qu'elle passait du temps avec eux, avec des gens qui la faisait se sentir en famille.  
Durant les mois d'après, elles gérèrent le bar avec une personne en moins. Ella avait arrêté de travailler à six mois de grossesse, étant épuisée, et Regina avait bien sur accepté. Henry, qui était devenu très proche de la blonde, était très angoissé de devenir papa et avait cherché le soutien d'Emma, soutien qu'il avait trouvé, la jeune femme l'avait encouragé et re-motivé. Sabine avait rencontré un homme, et prenait son temps avec lui. Emma avait signé le papier avec la brune, faisant d'elles deux les propriétaires du bar. Quand au quotidien il était toujours aussi agité, entre rire, Disney, sexe et disputes, les deux femmes avaient beaucoup à faire. Pour l'anniversaire de leurs deux ans, elles prirent une semaine de vacances et partirent au Pérou, en amoureuses, elle rentrèrent deux jours avant l'accouchement d'Ella. Les jeunes parents avaient une petite fille, Lucy, dont tout leurs amis étaient totalement gaga, Regina comprise.  
Ce après midi là, Emma était avec la brune au bar, au vu de la belle journée, elles avaient beaucoup de clients, mais tous étaient servis, alors elles en profitaient pour discuter.

-J'ai eu Henry au téléphone. Informa Emma.

-Lucy ne fait toujours pas ces nuits? Demanda la brune.

-Non, elle a cinq mois, faut être patient. Remarqua la blonde. Mais du coup Ella et Henry ont l'impression de couler, ils en peuvent plus, alors j'ai pensé que-

-Je suis d'accord. Accepta Regina.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire. Ria Emma.

-Si je sais, mais vas y. Provoqua la brune.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait fermer ce soir, et s'occuper de Lucy ensemble. Ça leurs laisserait du temps ensemble. Proposa la blonde.

-Je suis d'accord, j'adore l'idée même. Acquiesça la brune. Et je savais que tu proposerais ça. Sourit-elle.

-Comment tu fais pour savoir ce que je vais dire? Demanda Emma, avec un air ahuri, en contournant le comptoir.

-Parce que je te connais, et en plus de ça c'était évident. Sourit Regina. Où tu vas?

-Ramassé les verres. Répondit la blonde. Tu n'es pas capable de te passer de moi une minute? Se moqua-t-elle en l'éloignant.

Regina la foudroya du regard et se remit au travail. Elles passèrent l'après midi ensemble, et fermèrent vers vingt heure. Quelques minutes après Ella et Henry arrivaient avec leurs fille dans les bras. Regina se précipita vers eux, les embrassa avant de se centrer sur la petite.

-Ma Lucy. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant sa tête avant de la prendre des bras du jeune papa pour la caler sur sa hanche. Tu vas passer la soirée chez tes tatas.

Emma et elle s'étaient auto-proclamée tatas de Lucy, n'ayant aucun lien familial avec les deux parents, et Sabine étant la marraine, elles n'étaient légalement rien, mais elles adoraient ce petit bout de chou et les parents alors elles avaient décidé qu'elle seraient les tatas.

-Vous êtes sûres que ça ne vous dérange pas? S'assura Ella. Elle ne fait pas ces nuits et-

-Tout va bien, prenez du temps pour vous, dormez, tout va bien allez. Assura Emma en prenant le sac d'affaires de la petite. Allez, rentrez chez vous en amoureux, nous on gère votre fille.

-Merci beaucoup. Soupira Henry en enlaçant la jeune femme, avant d'embrasser sa fille.

Ella fit de même, ils donnèrent quelques précisions, assurèrent qu'ils restaient joignables, et après d'autres bisous à leurs fille, ils quittèrent le bar. Emma et Regina montèrent alors chez elles, Lucy dans les bras de la brune qui alla se poser dans le canapé.

-Je fais le repas et le biberon, tu la chouchoutes mais après se sera à moi. Déclara Emma.

-Fais un repas très simple, mio pulcino. Sourit Regina. On l'imite au Dinsey?

-Raiponce! S'exclama la blonde.

-On fait ça. Accepta Regina en mettant la petite contre son flanc pour préparer le film. Tu vas voir mia cara, Raiponce c'est la meilleure des princesse. Elle embrassa la tête de la petite. Et tata Emma c'est ma Raiponce. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime mon petit coeur! Lança Emma depuis la cuisine, qui avait entendu.

Regina rougit, ne pensant pas que la blonde l'aurait entendu. Elle lança, avec l'accord de sa compagne, le Disney et s'installa avec Lucy dans ses bras, sur le canapé. La petite regardait l'écran avec attention, et riait quand la brune lui embrassait la tête en la serrant contre elle. Le repas chauffant Emma les rejoignit vite, et s'installa avec les deux. Durant toute la soirée, les deux femmes câlinèrent Lucy qui se laissa aisément aller dans les bras de ses tatas. Quand elle s'endormit, elles la mirent dans son berceau, et Emma vint dans les bras de sa compagne.

-À mon tour d'avoir des câlins. Réclama-t-elle.

-Jalouse de Lucy, mio amore? Sourit Regina en enlaçant ses épaules en embrassant son front.

-Oui, tu lui donnes tout ton amour et après j'en ai pas moi. Souffla Emma en glissant son visage dans le cou de sa compagne.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours de l'amour pour toi. Murmura la brune en l'embrassant. Tu veux des câlins d'adultes ou des câlins tout doux?

-Tout doux. Réclama Emma en caressant son cou avec son nez.

-Devant un film? Proposa Regina.

-Oui, mais un joli film, pas un truc de baston. Marmonna la blonde.

-D'accord mio pulcino. Accepta la brune.

Elle lança un film bien niais, comme Emma les aimait, et berça la jeune femme devant, se délectant des ronronnements de bonheur de la blonde. Cette dernière était complètement avachie contre elle, la tête sur son torse, regardant le film, ses bras noués autour de la taille de Regina qui caressait ses cheveux et son dos. Le film terminé, sans réveiller Lucy elles l'emmenèrent dans la chambre et se couchèrent aussi. Durant toute la nuit, Lucy ne se réveilla qu'une fois et se rendormit vite, les deux femmes n'eurent pas à se plaindre. Henry et Ella vinrent en début d'après midi récupérer leurs fille, ils furent surpris de savoir que leurs petite avait si bien dormi et n'eut aucun problème. Emma et Regina embrassèrent longuement la petite avant de les laisser partir. Seules, la brune attrapa sa compagne et l'embrassa, avant de l'entrainer dans leurs lit.  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuné, elles se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, autour du comptoir, avec des boissons, et des fruits à grignoter.

-Emma? Interrogea la brune, devant sa compagne qui se réveillait.

-Oui mon petit coeur? Sourit la blonde.

-Je... J'ai réalisé hier, avec Lucy, que...je...je voudrais un bébé. Bredouilla Regina.

-Un bébé? Interrogea Emma.

-Oui, je voudrais qu'on forme une famille. Un bébé. Acquiesça la brune. Je sais que y a un an quand on avait parlé d'avenir, on a jamais parlé de bébé, et franchement, pour être entièrement honnête avec toi, je ne pensais que je voudrais un jour un bébé, je ne pensais pas que je voudrais fonder une famille. Mais y a trois ans et quelques de ça, j'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais tomber amoureuse, et puis y a eu toi. Je pensais pas que j'aurais une relation longue avec quelqu'un, et pourtant ça fera bientôt trois ans que toi et moi on est ensemble, bon avec des petits couacs des fois c'est vrai. Sourit-elle. Mais c'est vrai, aujourd'hui, je voudrais un bébé. Te voir avec Lucy m'a fait réaliser que je voulais qu'on soit des mamans, ensemble.

Emma resta stoïque, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu envie, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être mère, et le fait d'avoir perdu ses parents encore jeune, d'avoir été sans parents les cinq premières années de sa vie, faisait qu'elle avait peur de laisser un enfant derrière elle si quelque chose lui arrivait. Et puis depuis trois ans, depuis Regina, elle n'avait jamais pensé avoir un enfant, ne pensant pas que la brune elle même voudrait.

-Je.. je...

-Ne me répond pas maintenant si tu ne sais pas, sache juste que j'en voudrais. Sourit gentiment la brune.

-Je ne sais pas. Murmura Emma.

-Rien ne presse Em'. Assura Regina.

Un mois durant la brune attendit une réponse, mais rien ne vint, Emma évitait la discussion, et ne savait pas. Regina essayait de savoir mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa compagne évitait la discussion. Emma n'arrivait pas à se décider, elle avait peur de tout et plus elle y pensait plus elle avait peur. Elle sentait bien que la brune perdait patience et voulait savoir, et elle comprenait totalement le besoin de la jeune femme de savoir, mais elle ne savait pas.  
Un soir au bar, les clients tous servis, Emma était seule derrière le comptoir et la brune arriva avec des courses de dernière minute. Elle se mit près de la blonde, et l'ignora.

-Gina? Appela la blonde.

-Emma je vais explosé, donne moi une réponse. Lâcha la brune, en se redressant pour être face à elle.

-Je sais que ça fait presque cinq semaines que je te fais patienter, mais je ne sais pas. J'ai peur. Murmura Emma.

-À cause de tes parents? Demanda Regina. La blonde hocha la tête. La probabilité pour qu'on meurt quand on sera parents, que le schéma se répète, est trés faible. Remarqua-t-elle. On serait top en mamans, et je voudrais tellement un bébé avec toi.

-Je... Emma sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. D'accord.

-D'accord on va avoir un bébé? S'assura la brune.

-Oui. Sourit la blonde. Regina l'embrassa un peu plus. Mais je veux qu'on adopte.

-Ça me va très bien. On va donner la chance à un enfant génial, comme tes parents t'ont laissé une chance. Sourit la brune.

-On va être mamans. Sourit Emma, les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'aideras?

-Tu m'aideras aussi. Gloussa Regina.

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, scellant cette promesse d'avenir. Trois ans ensemble, et elles décidaient d'agrandir leurs famille.


	15. 15 : As tu l'instinct maternel?

15 : As tu l'instinct maternel?

Un an, il avait fallu un an de papiers, de procédures, de rendez vous, de contrôles, de stress, de désespoirs, et d'espoirs. Regina se montrait plus forte que jamais, elle encaissait les problèmes et les refus, les attentes, les périodes sans réponses, alors qu'Emma avait bien plus de mal. Elle avait peur, angoissait, désespérait, et se reposait sur la brune. Leurs amis les soutenaient dans tout, une vraie famille. Le bar fonctionnait toujours aussi bien, le projet d'agrandir en restaurant avait été suspendu, le projet bébé ayant pris plus d'importance. Malgré tout rien ne changeait entre elles, elles étaient toujours aussi amoureuses, s'envoyaient toujours autant en l'air, tentaient toujours de nouvelles choses, et respiraient le bonheur.  
Mais elles avaient réussi. Leurs petite fille était enfin là, chez elles. Il avait fallu une semaine entre l'appel pour leurs dire qu'une petite fille de deux mois avait été abandonnée et que si elles voulaient elles pouvaient devenir mamans, et le moment où la petite était entrée dans l'appartement dans les bras de la brune. Les deux femmes passaient leurs temps à sourire à leurs fille depuis la minute où elle l'avait récupérée.

-Mio amore, viens voir comme elle sourit. Appela Regina, dans le canapé, la petite dans ses bras. Emma dans la chambre d'amis -devenu la chambre d'enfant- revint rapidement. Regarde. Sourit la brune en montrant la petite sur ses jambes dont elle tenait la tête.

-Elle est tellement belle. Sourit Emma en voyant le bout de chou qui gesticulait gentiment en souriant grandement. Comment on a pu te laisser toi? Souffla-t-elle en caressant son petit ventre.

-C'est une question que je me suis toujours posé pour toi. Remarqua Regina en regardant sa compagne. Pourquoi tes parents biologiques t'ont laissée? Pourquoi tes imbéciles d'exs t'ont laissées filer? Je n'ai jamais de réponse, mais ce que je sais, c'est que grâce à ça, je t'ai. Sourit-elle.

-Je t'aime Gina. Sourit la blonde, attendrie, en venant l'embrasser.

-T'as toujours pas porter notre fille mio pulcino. Remarqua la brune, en soulevant la petite. Em', j'ai confiance en toi, tu lui feras pas mal, arrête de penser que tu es toxique ou pas faite pour être une superbe maman. Prends la.

Emma hésita, elle était terrorisée à l'idée de blesser leurs petit ange. Elle glissa un bras sous la tête de la petite, pour enlacer son petit corps, et vint de l'autre bras soutenir le dos et les fesses de sa fille. Elle la cala contre son torse, le souffle coupé.

-Mon dieu elle est si légère. Murmura Emma. Et si je la casse? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-N'importe quoi Emma, tu ne vas pas la casser. Sois douce et délicate, et tout ira bien. Assura Regina.

La blonde la garda contre elle, la berçant tendrement, en l'admirant, sa peur s'apaisant devant le sourire et les yeux de la petite. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de se décaler pour se coller à sa compagne, se lovant contre elle.

-Pourquoi tu as voulu l'appeler Hope? Demanda Emma.

-Parce qu'elle est la consécration de tout nos espoirs. Murmura Regina en passant un bras autour d'elles. Parce qu'elle est le deuxième centre de tout mon amour mais je n'allais pas l'appeler Love, plutôt mourir.

-T'es grave. Ria la blonde. Je t'aurais pas laisser l'appeler Love, jamais.

-Hope c'est bien, c'est joli, à la hauteur de notre parfaite princesse. Souffla la brune en caressant la tête de sa fille.

-Je l'aime encore plus de t'avoir rendu si niant niant. Se moqua gentiment Emma.

-Andouille. Grogna Regina en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de sa femme.

-Ne fais pas ça. Gronda la blonde. On va mettre des règles. Obligea-t-elle avant de poser la petite dans son landau tout neuf près d'elles. Pas de sexe, pas d'allusions sexuelles, et pas de petits gestes pour m'aguicher quand notre fille est dans les parages.

-Ohh... Geignit Regina. Mais t'entendre dire notre fille, ça m'excite énormément. Admit-elle en attrapant Emma par le haut de son teeshirt et l'attirant sur elle, en tombant sur le dos. J'ai envie de toi. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant son cou.

-Non, mais je viens de dire quoi? Pesta Emma en la repoussant. Pas de sexe avec notre fille à côté, t'es impossible. Ça fait plus de quatre ans qu'on est ensemble et t'as pas changé, toujours aussi accro au sexe, c'est fou.

-Ça te dérange pas d'habitude. Provoqua Regina.

-Écoute mon petit coeur, j'aime être le centre de tes attentions et de tes désirs, c'est une immense fierté sincèrement, surtout depuis tout ce temps, mais on est mamans, et les mamans ça fait pas de cochonneries près de leur fille. Justifia Emma.

-Mais j'ai envie de ma femme. Marmonna la brune.

-Ce soir mon petit coeur, dans notre lit, comme des gens civilisés. Sourit la blonde.

-Attends! Attends! Reprit la brune en se redressant rapidement. Plus jamais on fera l'amour n'importe où dans l'appart?

-Si on fera, quand Hope dormira ou quand elle sera pas là. Répondit Emma en lui souriant. La brune bouda, et elle l'embrassa pour qu'elle retrouve son sourire. On regarde Raiponce, avec Hope, pour son premier jour avec ses mamans?

-Le rituel? Sourit Regina.

-Le rituel. Acquiesça la blonde.

Depuis quatre ans elles avaient vu ce Disney une centaine de fois peut-être, elles ne loupaient jamais une occasion de le voir, Lucy qui avait presque deux ans maintenant l'adorait, à chaque fois qu'elle était chez ses tatas elles le regardaient ensemble, la petite adorait, elle commençait à parler et quand elle voyait les deux femmes, elle répétait "Raiponce" en boucle. Et à force Regina et Emma avaient réalisé que oui elles regardaient beaucoup trop souvent ce Disney, mais non elles n'avaient pas pour autant arrêter. Alors évidemment, leurs fille serait élevée avec les Disney et surtout Raiponce. Elles le lancèrent, en se collant l'une contre l'autre, leurs fille dans sa couverture douce, dans leurs bras.  
Trois mois qu'elles l'avaient dans leurs maison, trois mois qu'elles profitaient de chaque instant avec Hope, tout le monde l'avait rencontrée, et tous en étaient tombé raide dingue. La petite avait fait l'unanimité, elle était magnifique avec ses beaux yeux gris et sa peau un peu mate. Elle ne faisait pas ses nuits, était extrêmement énergique, et voulait toujours une maman près d'elle, quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre elle pleurait ou criait. Alors quand elles étaient au bar, en journée, Hope était dans son berceau près d'elle, et le soir dès qu'elle devait dormir, une des deux la remontait et elles gardaient ensuite le babyphone avec elles. Pendant qu'elles travaillaient il arrivait souvent que l'une ou l'autre ne montent s'assurer que tout allait bien ou pour câliner Hope quand elle se réveillait. Les premiers temps elles avaient cru qu'elles n'y arriveraient jamais, mais finalement elles avaient trouvé un rythme qui convenait. Mais malgré ça des problèmes se créaient entre elles, elles avaient toujours réussi à s'en sortir parce que quoi qu'il arrive, même quand elles étaient un peu agacées, elles se réconfortaient avec le sexe, mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus, elles n'avaient pas le temps. Seulement l'une comme l'autre, elles avaient de grandes difficultés à se passer du corps de leurs amante, quatre ans qu'elles étaient ensemble, quatre ans qu'elles avaient l'habitude de faire l'amour très très régulièrement, et là en trois mois elles n'avaient couché ensemble que toi ou quatre fois, un enfer pour elles deux.  
Ce soir là, Hope était couchée depuis trois heures, le babyphone était sur Emma, et les deux femmes travaillaient. Elles s'étaient disputées toute la journée et travaillaient maintenant sans s'adresser la parole.

-Ça va les filles? Demanda Ella, suspecte.

-Très bien. Grogna la brune. Parfaitement. Ma femme est une tête de mule, ma fille dort toujours pas la nuit, et j'ai pas fait l'amour depuis des semaines, le pied total. S'agaça-t-elle.

-Mais ça va pas de lui dire ça dans notre bar au milieu des clients?! Gronda Emma. En plus tout le monde sait que la plus têtue c'es toi.

-Non mais je rêve! S'agaça Regina.

-Tu- Elle se coupa en entendant le babyphone. Notre fille, j'y vais, tu me laisses faire. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Et si je veux voir ma fille? S'indigna la brune.

-Et bien tu la verras plus tard, c'est ma soirée. Rétorqua Emma en partant.

Regina la regarda partir derrière la porte, avec une moue agacée, et se tourna vers leurs amis.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Regina? Demanda Henry. Ça fait quatre ans que vous êtes ensemble, et on a jamais vu autant de colère entre vous sur autant de temps. Ça fait des jours que ça dure.

-J'ai besoin de lui faire l'amour. Soupira Regina en lavant des verres.

-Pardon? S'étonna Ella.

-Je l'aime, vous le savez, mais Emma et moi on ne peut pas être ensemble sans faire l'amour, on en a besoin, c'est la seule manière que j'ai de lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, à quel point elle est la seule. Murmura la brune. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui faire l'amour, ça fait des semaines qu'on a rien fait, ça nous met sur les nerfs.

-Ok, alors la soirée est bien démarrée, reprit Henry, Ella va aller chercher Lucy chez la nourrice, et on va aller garder Hope et elle là haut. Toi et Emma vous faîtes un sac et vous allez passer la nuit à l'hôtel. Sourit-il, emballant les deux par son idée.

-Vous...Non, on ne peut pas, on ne va pas laisser Hope. Refusa Regina, surprise.

-Si, vous pouvez, on sait s'occuper d'un bébé, on va être deux et elles vont dormir. Tout va bien se passer. Et vous vous allez vous retrouver et vous envoyez en l'air. Sourit l'homme.

-Je...Je ne sais pas. Souffla la brune, tentée.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi? Demanda Emma en arrivant.

-Hope va bien? S'assura Regina.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, elle avait juste perdu son Calidou. Expliqua la blonde, en souriant discrètement.

-Dormir sans sa peluche Calidou, c'est impossible. Sourit la brune. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de ma peluche.

-T'as une peluche? S'étonna Emma. La jeune femme hocha la tête, en arquant un sourcil. Oh je suis ta peluche, alors? Regina la fixa en souriant, haussant les épaules légèrement. Donc je suis têtue, et tu me fais pas l'amour, mais je suis ta peluche.

-Emma... Soupira la brune.

-Nous disions que Ella et moi gardons Hope et Lucy chez vous ce soir, comme ça vous vous faites une nuit à l'hôtel en amoureuses, et vous pouvez vous envoyez en l'air, vous en, avez vraiment besoin là. Interrompit Henry, avant que ça ne dérape.

-Je... Mais Hope? S'inquiéta la blonde. Gina? Demanda-t-elle en regardant sa femme.

-Ils disent qu'ils vont gérer. Remarqua la brune. Et je crois qu'on a vraiment besoin de se retrouver avant de péter un plomb mio pulcino.

-Oui, je crois. Souffla Emma. Bon d'accord. Mais pour Hope, la couche une fois que vous l'avez lavée avec du savon doux, qui est près de sa table à langé, avec la crème hydratante à lui mettre aussi. Elle doit avoir sa tutute et son Calidou pour dormir. Calidou c'est le chien, en peluche tout doux.

-C'est très important, et sa petite couverture, vous devez bien la mettre, jusqu'à sous son menton. Et son mobile faut le faire tourner au dessus d'elle pour qu'elle s'endorme. Continua Regina. Et le matin-

-Non mais stop. Soupira Ella. On connait votre fille, on vous a vu faire on a une fille, et on sait comment vous faites avec Hope, tout ira bien. Filez faire votre sac.

Les deux mamans hésitèrent un peu, puis finalement elles montèrent faire un sac, s'assurèrent que tout était bon pour leurs fille et redescendirent. Devant leurs amis, elles leurs donnèrent le babyphone, et les remercièrent pour l'idée, l'intention et l'aide qu'ils leurs apportaient. Elles les embrassèrent, les laissant fermer le bar, et prirent la voiture de la blonde. Elles prirent la route vers l'hôtel qu'elles connaissaient pour s'y être retrouvées plusieurs fois après leurs rupture, ou quand elles avaient envie de se faire une nuit d'amour un peu ailleurs.

-T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? Murmura Emma en se garant devant l'hôtel.

-J'ai confiance en eux, c'est nos amis, ils s'occuperont très bien de notre Hope. Répondit Regina.

-Je sais, mais si elle pleure on sera pas là, si elle arrive pas à dormir on pourra pas la câliner, si elle perd sa tutute ou Calidou on le verra pas. Remarqua la blonde, presque paniquée.

-Mio amore, souffla Regina touchée par sa réaction, et toi qui avait peur d'être une mauvaise maman. Fit-elle en attrapant son visage en coupe pour venir l'embrasser. T'es parfaite avec notre fille, mais là je veux ma femme et son joli corps.

-Parfait corps. Rectifia Emma.

-Ton parfait corps. Acquiesça la brune en l'embrassant.

-J'ai envie de toi, très très envie de toi, putain. Grogna-t-elle en appuyant les baisers.

-Et si on allait dans une chambre? Proposa Regina.

Emma acquiesça et elles quittèrent la voiture, entrèrent dans l'hôtel, prirent une chambre, et montèrent rapidement. Dans celle ci, elles ne prirent pas le temps de parler, s'embrassèrent en se déshabillant. Durant les quatre heures qui suivirent, elles firent l'amour, encore et encore, tentant des positions, des baisers, elles passèrent de longues minutes ensemble, sans un mot, corps contre corps, retrouvant cette sensation de plénitude, de bonheur interminable, de plaisir consumé mais ravivé. Elles avaient attendu ce moment depuis des semaines, elles en rêvaient. Toute la fatigue ressentie ces derniers temps, c'était envolée, elles se sentaient plus fortes que jamais, heureuses, satisfaites, et bien.  
Leurs amour pleinement consumé, elles se laissèrent tomber dans le lit. Emma se dandina, pour se coller au flanc de sa femme, et passer un bras autour de son ventre. Regina la serra alors contre elle.

-Tu m'avais tellement manqué mon petit coeur. Souffla Emma.

-Toi aussi Emma. Murmura Regina en déposant un baiser sur sa tête. Je crois qu'on assure avec Hope, mais on assure plus avec l'autre du coup. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Entre notre rôle de mamans, Hope, le bar et nous deux, on a trop de trucs à gérer. Acquiesça la blonde. Mais même quand je m'énerve ou quand je t'en veux, je t'aime.

-Je le sais Emma, et je sais aussi que je suis toujours aussi nulle pour aimer, même après quatre ans avec toi. Sourit tendrement la brune. Mais je t'aime tellement, presque autant que Hope.

-C'est la seule fille que tu as le droit d'aimer plus que moi. Sourit Emma amusée, en se redressant sur ses coudes, sur elle. Gina?

-Oui? Répondit la brune en la gardant serrée dans ses bras.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais contacter ta mère pour lui dire qu'elle est grand mère? Demanda la blonde, en sachant très bien qu'elle abordait un sujet sensible.

-Emma, ma mère ne m'a jamais vraiment aimée, elle n'accepte absolument pas mon goût pour les femmes, et te détesterait en te tenant responsable de notre couple. Elle haïrait Hope, parce qu'elle est adoptée. Regina caressa le dos de sa compagne. Elle nous ferait plus de mal que de bien, et je refuse catégoriquement qu'elle détruise ma relation avec l'amour de ma vie et ma fille.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma.

-Moi aussi mio amore. Sourit la brune.

-Mais je voudrais la rencontrer. Juste pour lui dire qu'elle est nulle, stupide et qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de la perle que tu es. Je voudrais lui dire que je la déteste pour le mal qu'elle t'a fait, pour le peu d'amour qu'elle t'a offert, alors que tu mérites tout l'or du monde. Argua la blonde. Je veux lui dire que tu es une mère parfaite, tout le contraire d'elle, et que tu as réussi ta vie, que tu as des gens qui t'aiment contrairement à elle, et qu'en plus de ça tu n'as pas eu besoin d'elle.

-Tu veux lui dire tout ça? S'amusa Regina.

-Oui. Acquiesça fermement Emma.

-Putain, comme j'ai de la chance de t'avoir trouvée. Sourit la brune en la plaquant sur elle. Mais il est hors de question que ma mère voit ma vie, j'aime le fait qu'elle ne sache pas où je suis et comment je vis, mais ça me rend heureuse de t'entendre dire tout ça. Souffla-t-elle.

-T'es la maman de ma fille, le femme qui me donne de splendide orgasme, celle qui m'engueule mais prend aussi soin de moi tout le temps, qui m'aime toujours et pour tout ce que je fais. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Souffla la blonde en venant l'embrasser. Faut qu'on se face plus d'escapade comme ça.

-Oui, ce serait bien. Acquiesça Regina. On pourrait voir avec Henry et Ella. Des fois on garde les deux pour qu'ils aient une soirée en amoureux, et des fois ils gardent les deux, pour qu'on ait une soirée en amoureuses.

-On pourrait oui. Reconnu Emma. Le soleil va pas tarder à se lever, on dort ou on commande à manger, ou je te fais encore l'amour? Proposa-t-elle.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te résister. Fais moi l'amour. Réclama la brune avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Accro. Souffla la blonde en venant l'embrasser.

C'est seulement après un orgasme de plus chacune, qu'elles se pelotonnèrent dans la couette et s'endormirent lourdement. Le lendemain elles rentrèrent tardivement chez elles, et retrouvèrent Hope dans les bras d'Ella, avec Lucy qui l'admirait. Ils décidèrent de passer un moment tout les six, avant d'aller ouvrir le bar.  
Durant les mois qui suivirent, les deux femmes ne cessèrent de sourire, mais aussi de disputer de temps à temps. Malgré le fait que Ella et Henry leurs prenaient leurs fille des fois pour faire des soirées en tête à tête, et bien sur ça tournait, des fois elles gardaient les deux filles. Le bar marchait toujours aussi bien, elles aimaient toujours autant travailler là. À onze mois Hope fit ses premier pas, et elle parlait depuis deux semaines à peine, son premier mot étant maman. Les deux femmes étaient toujours plus fière de leurs fille.  
Ce matin là, Hope fêtait ses un an, les mamans avaient invités leurs amis à venir, et ils arriveraient au grand complet d'ici une petite heure. Emma cuisinait un beau gâteau quand Regina arriva avec sa fille dans ses bras, calée contre sa hanche.

-Mio pulcino, regarde comme elle est belle! Appela la brune en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Maman! Appela la petite.

Emma se tourna et découvrit la petite dans un petit pantalon rouge vermillon, assorti avec un teeshirt noir comportant l'écriture "la plus belle", qu'Emma avait acheté quelques temps avant. Les petits cheveux noirs était attaché dans deux petites couettes, et elle avait des chaussettes à motifs dans ses petites chaussures.

-Oh mon dieu elle est magnifique! S'exclama Emma en lâchant tout. Donne la moi. Réclama-t-elle en s'approchant les bras tendus. Regina la fit passer dans ses bras et elle recouvrit sa tête de bisous. Tu peux finir le gâteau? Faut juste verser la pâte dans le plat et mettre au four.

-Je m'en occupe, mais restez dans les parages. Sourit Regina en y allant.

-Oui maman. Sourit Emma en embrassant la tête de la petite. T'es toute belle ma chérie.

-Maman. Répéta Hope.

-Oui c'est maman qui t'a habillée et faite toute belle. Remarqua la blonde, en souriant.

-Cara. Cara. S'enjoua la petite dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi tu parles italien maintenant? S'amusa Emma. La brune l'appelait toujours "mia cara", alors forcément elle avait pris l'habitude et avait pu répéter. Et ma petite italienne, elle est prête à faire son anniversaire?

-Ils vont bientôt arriver d'ailleurs. Remarqua Regina en revenant vers les deux, pour les prendre dans ses bras. Faut qu'on fasse une belle photo aujourd'hui. De nous tous et nous trois, je veux des photos de famille. Informa-t-elle.

-Je t'aime. Sourit Emma en venant chercher ses lèvres.

-Bisou! S'exclama Hope.

-Elle a trois mots, mamans, cara, et bisou. Notre fille est bilingue et niant niant. S'amusa Regina.

La blonde gloussa et embrassa la tête de sa fille, avant que ça ne sonne. Elles allèrent ouvrir et tous arrivèrent en même temps. Leurs amis les embrassèrent avant de chouchouter Hope qui était au centre de tout en cette journée. Ils passèrent ensuite au salon, avec un verre, et de quoi grignoter. Hope passa quelques minutes à téter un crocodile rouge bien sucré. Alors qu'il était ensemble depuis une heure, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Emma fronça les sourcils, et se leva, sous les yeux attentifs de tout le monde, elle alla à la porte et tomba des nues quand elle vit la personne derrière.

-Kelly? Interrogea-t-elle.

Cela faisait quatre ans que personne ne l'avait vu ou n'avait de nouvelle d'elle, et c'était très bien ainsi, si Regina était passé au dessus de la relation de sa femme et de sa demie soeur, pour Emma, elle était toujours plus remontée contre Kelly, pour plein de raisons accumulées avec le temps.

-Bonjour...Je... Regina est là? Demanda calmement la rousse.

-Va t'en. Lança la brune en venant vers la porte, sa fille dans ses bras.

-Je...C'est ta fille? Interrogea Kelly en voyant la petite se cramponner à sa mère.

-Notre fille. Rectifia Emma.

-Mais je croyais que vous étiez plus ensemble? Remarqua la rousse.

-De un, tu as quatre ans de retard, on s'est remises ensemble assez rapidement. Commença Regina. De deux, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, je pensais avoir été claire. De trois, oui nous sommes mamans.

-Mamans! S'exclama Hope.

-Oui mia cara. Souffla la brune en embrassant son front. Je disais, de quatre, si tu es venue récupérer Emma, je te tue. Si tu la touches, ou essayes de l'embrasser, ou je ne sais quoi, je t'étrangle sur le champ. Pour finir, va t'en, avec je ne pète un plomb.

-Je ne savais pas pour votre fille. Remarqua Kelly.

-Va t'en, fais ta vie, oublies nous, on fera aucun effort, on ne veut pas de toi. Notre famille est derrière, toi tu as tout fait pour gâcher ce que nous avions. Appuya Emma. Laisse nous. Insista-t-elle avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

-Je la hais. Grogna Regina.

-Oublis la, et regarde le sourire que t'offre ta fille. Sourit Emma.

Regina porta son regard sur Hope dans ses bras, et se mit à sourire. La blonde l'enlaça et en profita pour embrasser les deux. Regina se sentit rassurer, elle avait les deux, qui l'aimaient de manière inconditionnelle et personne ne lui prendrait jamais ça.


	16. 16 : Épilogue

_C'est la fin! Merci d'avoir aimé et commenté! D'autres en cours et à venir._

16 : Épilogue.

Dix ans plus tard

Emma éteignit le réveil, et grogna avant de se tourner. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa femme, et sortit du lit. Elle enfila un jean et un pull, et quitta la chambre, pour traverser le couloir et entrer dans la seconde chambre de l'appartement. Elle s'approcha du lit d'enfant et caressa les cheveux bruns de sa fille.

-Debout mon amour, faut aller à l'école. Souffla Emma en embrassant la joue ronde de la petite.

-Reste avec mamans. Marmonna la petite en se réveillant.

-Je sais, c'est plus fun les journées avec mamans, mais faut aller à l'école. Rétorqua la blonde.

Hope grogna, refusa un moment, et fini par sortir du lit. Du haut de ses dix ans, elle traina les pieds vers le couloir, jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'engouffra dans la douche. Emma de son côté attrapa le sac de cours de sa fille et alla le mettre près de la porte. Sa fille la rejoignit une petite demie heure après, habillée d'un jean noir et d'un sweat rouge.

-Maman dors? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est moi qui t'emmène à l'école mon amour. Souffla la blonde en lui donnant son chocolat chaud, et des tartines de pain grillé.

-Cool. Maman elle veut toujours me tenir la main devant l'école, la honte. Marmonna sa fille.

Emma gloussa, reconnaissant bien là sa femme. Hope avait dix ans passé, elle allait rentré à l'école haut dessus l'année d'après. Les deux femmes avaient élevé leurs fille dans l'amour, la joie, la liberté et la culture. Elle était intelligente et bien élevée, polie et raisonnable. Le soir ses mamans alternaient, chaque jour une restait avec elle dans l'appartement, puis une fois couchée, celle qui était avec elle, la laissait et descendait travailler au bar, rejoindre sa femme. Le babyphone restait d'une grande utilité, discrètement mis dans la chambre, les deux femmes s'assuraient que leurs "_bébé d'amour_" allait bien. Elles avaient trouvé un rythme correct qui convenait, le seul petit problème, restait le samedi, les deux femmes travaillaient dès quinze ou seize heure, et y passaient la soirée. Hope détestait ça, elle voulait que le samedi -jour sans école- elle puisse le passé avec ses mamans. Alors des fois le soir, les deux femmes regardaient un film avec elle, pendant que leurs amis et employés géraient le bar, et elles les rejoignaient dans la soirée, une fois leurs fille couchée. Elles avaient trouvé un rythme, qui convenait plus ou moins à tout le monde, mais un rythme qui marchait. Les deux mamans étaient accro et aimante avec leurs fille, la surprotégeaient peut-être un peu mais savait aussi lui laisser quelques libertés.

-Ta mère à toujours de la peine de te laisser. Souffla Emma, avec un sourire.

-Mais je vous retrouve le soir, c'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'allais disparaitre. Rétorqua Hope.

-Je sais, et ta mère aussi, mais quand même. Elle t'aime plus que tout, et on t'a expliqué à quel point on avait eu peur de ne jamais avoir notre bébé. Alors quand on a eu notre petit bébé dans les bras on s'est fait la promesse de toujours tout faire pour lui. Alors on fera toujours tout pour toi. Souffla Emma en embrassant le crâne de sa fille.

Les deux femmes avait expliqué à Hope qu'elles l'avaient adoptée, quand elle avait neuf ans, la jeune fille posant des questions sur sa conception quand ses copains avaient eu comprit comment on faisait les bébés. Alors elle avait finalement questionné ses mères qui lui avait dit la vérité, mais ça n'avait rien changé, Hope savait que ses mamans c'était Regina et Emma, parce qu'elles l'aimaient, l'élevaient et lui offraient tout.

-Mais je suis là maintenant, je vais rester, donc faut pas avoir peur. Rétorqua, un peu naïvement, la petite.

-Je sais. Sourit Emma. Allez prends ton sac on file. Enchaina-t-elle en voyant que la tasse était vide.

Elles s'habillèrent rapidement, et quittèrent l'appartement et le bar pour partir en voiture vers l'école. Devant cette dernière, Emma accompagna sa fille, sans tenir sa main bien sur, elle ne voulait pas l'humilier ni l'agacer. À la grille d'entrée, elle s'arrêta et regarda sa petite brune.

-J'ai le droit à un bisou ou pas du tout c'est trop la honte? Demanda Emma.

Hope la tira en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa sa joue.

-Bisou maman, à ce soir! Fit-elle en partant.

-Je viens te chercher avec maman ce soir! Prévint Emma alors que sa fille s'éloignait.

-On ira prendre un gouter cool? Demanda la brunette au loin.

-Promis! Sourit la blonde.

-À ce soir! Fais un bisou à maman de moi! Réclama Hope en partant vers ses copines.

Emma la regarda un instant, avec un sourire et partit vers chez elle de nouveau. Elle aimait les matins comme ça. Elle avait certes dormit seulement cinq petites heures, parce qu'elles avaient fermé le bar à deux heures bien passé, et elle avait du se lever pour sa fille, mais pour elle, elle voulait bien. Elle adorait la, déposer à l'école le matin, et encore plus pour ce qu'elle faisait ensuite. En voiture, elle rentra passant par la boulangerie. elle entra dans l'appartement se débarrassa de ses affaires, fit des boissons chaudes, et alla vers la chambre. Regina dormait encore, et la blonde posa le petit déjeuné sur sa table de nuit et retira ses vêtement, pour se glisser en culotte auprès de sa femme complètement nue. Elle se colla à elle et vint embrasser son cou et sa mâchoire.

-Debout mon petit coeur. Souffla Emma en l'embrassant, une main caressa son flanc.

-Em'...Marmonna Regina en se réveillant. Hope?

-À l'école. Informa la blonde. Et le petit déjeuné est servi.

-J'aime les matins où tu l'emmènes. Sourit la brune en papillonnant des yeux.

-Je t'aime toi. Sourit Emma. Et j'ai gagné des points avec notre fille. Elle aime que je l'emmène parce contrairement à toi je ne lui tiens pas la main. Provoqua-t-elle.

-J'ai peur qu'elle m'échappe c'est tout. Marmonna Regina en se tournant pour s'allonger sur le dos.

-Elle nous aime, ne t'inquiète pas pour rien. Rassura Emma. Je lui ai dis qu'on irait la chercher toute les deux pour la ramener ce soir, et j'ai accepté un gouter cool. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors gouter cool elle aura. Sourit la brune. Moi je veux mon petit déjeuné pour l'instant.

-Sur la table de nuit ma Gina. Sourit la blonde en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Les deux femmes restèrent collées pour profiter du petit déjeuné, avant que Regina ne laisse une fois de plus parler ses pulsions. Elle sauta sur sa femme une fois de plus, elle avait depuis très longtemps arrêté de compter combien de fois elles s'étaient sautées dessus après un petit déjeuné au lit quand leurs fille était à l'école.  
En fin de journée, toutes deux prêtes, Regina en jean, top et veste en cuir et bottines à talons, Emma en jean chemise et bottes, elles partirent pour l'école. Près de la grille, main dans la main, elles attendaient leur fille, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une fois de plus elles se démarquaient bien, et se faisaient remarquer. Déjà peut de couple venait chercher leur enfant, s'était souvent un seul des parents. Puis les femmes étaient souvent classes, elles avaient des airs de mamans parfaites, des clichés ambulants de mères de famille, alors qu'elles deux avaient plus l'air "rock" comme disait leurs fille. Oui, elles ne ressemblaient à aucune mère de famille, et était le seul couple homo-parental de l'école, alors pour se fondre dans la masse, elles avaient vite compris qu'il fallait oublier l'idée, et aujourd'hui elles s'en fichaient. Encore plus quand leurs bout de chou de dix ans sortait en courant vers elles pour les enlacer en même temps, comme ce soir là.

-Bonjour mia cara. Sourit Regina en caressant la tête.

-Salut mamans! Vous êtes toujours ok? On va faire un gouter cool? Enchaina rapidement Hope en les regardant avec un immense sourire.

-Bien sur, je te l'ai mis promis ce matin. Accepta Emma en posant une main sur l'épaule de la petite alors qu'elles partaient, se fichant des regards déplacés, elles en avaient tant l'habitude maintenant. Alors que vas tu prendre cette fois mon amour?

-Un cho- Les deux se turent, habituées l'une comme l'autre à ce surnom, elles avaient pensé qu'Emma s'adressait à elles.

-Je parlais à Hope, mais Gina je veux ta réponse après. Gloussa la blonde. Donc mon petit amour?

-Un chocolat chaud à la cannelle et un double pancakes avec du chocolat et de la chantilly. S'emballa Hope, au bord de l'indigestion tellement elle en rêvait.

-Gourmande. S'amusa Emma. Et mon grand amour il va prendre quoi? Sourit-elle.

-Café caramel et chausson aux pommes. Répondit la brune, avec un léger sourire.

-Non mais c'est quoi cette famille de gourmandes là! Se moqua la blonde.

-Tu vas prendre la même boisson que moi, je le sais! Rétorqua Hope.

-Et tu vas prendre un dessert conséquent. Ajouta Regina. Tu es tout aussi gourmande, alors tu n'as rien à dire mio pulcino.

Emma gloussa, et ensemble elles allèrent dans le petit café d'à côté pour s'asseoir autour d'une table et commander. Alors qu'elles mangeaient en riant et discutant, Hope laissa un silence.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas de grands-parents? Demanda-t-elle.

Le souffle d'Emma se coupa, et ses yeux cherchèrent de l'aide auprès de Regina. Malgré toutes les années, le sujet de ses parents restait sensible et douloureux. Alors la brune prit le relais.

-Mia cara, mon père est mort quand j'avais à peu près vingt ans, bien avant ta naissance et bien avant que je rencontre Emma. Ma mère ne m'aimait pas, alors je ne l'ai plus vu depuis des années, et elle est morte il y a deux ans. Révéla-t-elle.

-Pardon? S'exclama Emma.

-Je l'ai appris il y a trois mois en voyant mon avocat qui était proche de ma mère. Mais ce n'est pas important. Fit rapidement la brune.

-Et tes parents mamans? Demanda Hope en regardant sa mère blonde.

-Les parents de mamans sont morts quand elle était jeune. C'est aussi pour ça que maman est la plus forte de toute les femmes, elle a du vite apprendre à se débrouiller seule. Expliqua Regina.

-C'est pour ça que quand j'étais petite vous me disiez que vous étiez des super-héroïnes? Interrogea la brunette.

-Pas vraiment, on disait ça parce que pour toi on aurait fait n'importe quoi, on aurait réalisé l'impossible pour t'aider, pour te faire sourire, pour te rendre heureuse. Souffla Emma en caressant la tête de sa fille.

-Tout? Tout? Demanda Hope.

-Absolument tout. Sourit la blonde.

-Même ne pas aller travailler ce soir pour fêter le week-end devant des Disney avec votre fille préférée? S'enquit la jeune fille.

-Non mais regarde là elle, qu'elle petite manipulatrice. Rit Emma. Bien comme sa maman.

-Emma! S'exclama la brune en lui tapant l'épaule. La blonde se baissa pour l'embrasser alors que leurs fille riait. Mia cara tu es une manipulatrice, mais je dirais que c'est envisageable si tonton Henry, et tes tatas sont d'accord pour faire sans nous. Ajouta-t-elle.

-T'es d'accord maman? Demanda Hope avec un grand sourire.

-Appelle ton tonton, si il dit oui, alors c'est d'accord. Accepta Emma en lui donnant son téléphone.

Hope ne mit pas longtemps à convaincre Henry, Ella et Sabine de faire sans ses mères. Alors rapidement, elles rentrèrent à l'appartement, se calèrent dans le canapé devant la télé avec des plaids et lancèrent des films, Hope bien calée entre ses mamans, ou sur elles, quand les deux voulaient s'enlacer un peu.

Huit ans plus tard

-Maman!

-Elle m'énerve à crier. Grogna Regina, assise sur le lavabo, ses jambes nouées autour du corps de sa femme qui avait le visage logé dans son cou, se caressant allègrement.

-Ces derniers temps elle nous coupe trop souvent je trouve. Soupira Emma en sortant sa main du pantalon de la jeune femme où elle caressait ses fesses.

-Je sais. Elle a dix huit ans, elle devrait avoir une vie. Soupira la brune.

-Arrête, tu dis ça parce que t'es frustrée. Rit la blonde. Bref, je vais voir pourquoi elle hurle, toi tu vas sous la douche, je te rejoins si je peux.

-Bayonne la et reviens. Plaisanta Regina.

Emma quitta la salle de bain en riant et porte de sa chambre fermée elle traversa le couloir pour rentrer dans celle de Hope. Cette dernière avait donc dix huit ans, elle était en dernière année et avait son examen à préparer. Sa chambre avait toujours les murs de la même couleur que lorsqu'elle était bébé, mais elle avait évidemment changé tout le reste. Un lit double au centre, un grand bureau sur la droite, une armoire et une bibliothèque sur la gauche, et une commode à côté de l'entrée. En entrant Emma trouva sa fille allongée sur le lit avec son ordinateur et ses révisions.

-Pourquoi hurles tu Hope? Soupira Emma.

-Y a une soirée ce soir chez Lucy, je peux y aller? Demanda Hope en relevant la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Lucy avait plusieurs mois de plus que Hope, seulement leurs parents se voyant souvent, les deux filles avaient grandi ensemble et étaient aujourd'hui toujours aussi proches, malgré que Lucy était rentrée à la fac.

-Henry et Ella seront là? Demanda Emma, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se donnant un air strict.

-Bah non. Répondit Hope, comme une évidence. Ella bosse avec vous et Henry est parti pour un truc en rapport avec son livre j'ai pas tout compris. Bref, je peux y aller? S'il te plaît maman, dis oui. J'abuserais pas, pas de drogue, très peu d'alcool et si un mec m'emmerde je sais me défendre vous m'avez appris. Assura-t-elle.

-Je vais en parler avec ta mère et je te dis. Répondit finalement Emma. Mais toi jeune fille, ajouta-t-elle en venant attraper son menton entre deux doigts je veux que tu cesses de hurler à travers l'appartement comme ça.

-Pourquoi? Ça dérange qui? Demanda Hope.

-Ta mère et moi. Répondit la blonde du tac au tac.

-Ewww...Grimaça la jeune fille en repoussant la main de sa mère. Me dit pas que vous étiez entrain de...?! Emma en face se pinça les lèvres. Ah trop dégeu! Franchement maman, beurk.

-Arrête. Soupira Ema en se redressant. Tu n'as plus cinq ans tu es en âge de comprendre que tes mamans aussi font l'amour. La grimace de Hope s'accentua. Et tu devrais être contente que tes mamans s'aiment encore et le face toujours autant après plus de vingt ans ensemble.

-Ah mais je suis super contente que vous soyez ensemble et cous aimiez et tout. Mais faites pas...ça quand je suis dans l'appart'! Réclama Hope.

-Je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que l'on fait ça très très souvent quand tu es dans l'appart. Puisque tu y es toujours. Rit la blonde en voyant sa fille se boucher les oreilles. Allez travaille, je vais voir ta mère.

Elle quitta la chambre, traversa une nouvelle fois le couloir pour rentrer dans la sienne. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de son pyjama, et entra dans la salle de bain, où la douche coulait signifiant que Regina était dessous. Elle poussa le rideau, et entra dedans, rejoignant sa femme. Se collant à son dos, elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille caressant son ventre sous le jet d'eau. Rapidement les bras de Regina partirent vers l'arrière pour enlacer la blonde.

-Alors as tu bayonné notre fille? Sourit Regina.

-Non. Gloussa Emma. Mais je l'ai choquée en lui disant que ses mamans faisaient toujours l'amour et ce même quand elle était dans l'appart.

-Bravo. Rit la brune. Et sinon pourquoi hurlait-elle ainsi?

-Lucy fait une soirée chez elle alors que Henry est parti et Ella travaille, elle veut y aller. Expliqua la blonde. Elle a promis pas de drogue, peu d'alcool et elle ajouté qu'elle savait se défendre contre les emmerdeurs. Mais j'ai dis que j'en parlerais avec toi.

-Je suis d'accord, mais on lui donne une heure pour rentrer. Répondit Regina en se tournant pour faire face à sa femme.

-Disons deux heure du mat'. À peu près quand on ferme le bar, c'est bien non? Proposa Emma.

-Ça me va. Accepta Regina en caressant les cheveux blonds. Maintenant que c'est réglé, je dois te dire que je suis complètement excitée et que j'ai très envie de toi. Souffla-t-elle.

-Que t'es sexy. Souffla la blonde avec un sourire. C'est fou, si Hope savait les idées que j'ai là tout de suite elle me haïrait. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Si elle savait à quel point j'ai envie de toi elle partirait de la maison. Se moqua la brune.

Emma la poussa rapidement et la colla contre le mur.  
Une heure plus tard, elles étaient dans la cuisine préparant le déjeuner quand Hope arriva. Elle se servit un verre et alla s'asseoir au comptoir.

-Alors je peux? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Oui mais tu rentres à deux heures. Répondit Regina.

-Sérieux? Allez trois heures, s'il vous plaît. Réclama Hope.

-Non. Refusa Emma.

-Trois heures, et j'arrête de hurler dans l'appart' et donc de vous déranger quand vous...vous... Marmonna-t-elle en faisant des gestes.

-Deux heures et demi et tu cesses de hurler dans l'appartement. Abdiqua la brune.

-Okay. Vous êtes pas cools. Soupira Hope.

-Mais oui bien sur. Ironisa Emma. On est les pires mères du monde. On te fais confiance. On t'offre tout les livres que tu veux. Tu es pourrie gâtée. On te couvre d'amour mais on te laisse sortir. On te laisse choisir ton avenir. On se fait toujours des soirées Disney parce que tu les réclames. On cuisine beaucoup, et on te fait des lasagnes pour ce midi parce que tu adores ça. Mais oui on est d'horribles mamans. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Ok je retire. Gloussa Hope. Je serais là à deux heures et demi, et je pars à dix huit heures. Les lasagnes sont prêtes quand?

-Mets la table et elles seront prêtes. Réclama Regina.

Hope s'exécuta dans un soupir bruyant que la brune reconnue comme "ouais je le fais mais tu me saoules", sa fille était vraiment une adolescente, en pleine crise d'adolescence, elle l'aimait mais ces derniers temps elle la trouvait légèrement insupportable. Le couvert mit, elles passèrent toutes les trois à table, discutant simplement de tout et de rien, ainsi que des examens à venir de leurs fille. Et le repas fini, Hope s'y remis, alors que Regina faisait la vaisselle. Emma débarrassa la table et une fois fait elle vint se coller au dos de sa femme.

-J'ai envie de câlin. Marmonna la blonde, comme une enfant.

-Dois je comprendre que tu veux un chocolat chaud, dans mes bras devant un Disney? Demanda Regina avec un sourire, lavant la dernière assiette.

-Oui, comme quand on avait pas cette ado en crise et qu'on était irresponsables. Comme quand t'étais une handicapée des sentiments, une handicapée que tu disais fichue, incapable de se sortir de son handicap. Gloussa Emma.

-Je le suis toujours tu sais. Seulement j'ai appris à faire avec. Sourit la brune en se tournant vers elle.

-Je t'aime tu sais? Sourit la blonde.

-Oui, mais moi plus. Souffla Regina en venant embrasser son cou tendrement, remontant vers son oreille, puis sa mâchoire et finalement ses lèvres.

-Disney maintenant. Réclama Emma dans le baiser.

En quelques minutes elles étaient calées dans le canapé devant leur Disney et leurs chocolats chauds. Enlacées. Leur fille finit par les rejoindre et s'installa dans les bras d'Emma, elle même dans ceux de la brune. Cette dernière serra les deux dans un long soupir. C'est ainsi qu'elle se sentait complète, maintenant.

_THE END_


End file.
